The Chosen One
by Yasric M. S
Summary: Everything started with a premonition of the Chosen one... Witches and vampires united to save this world from evil. Remember, Everything happens for a reason! Prudence Isabella Halliwell/Jasper Whitlock!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone… So this is my first Charmed/Twilight story and this is going to be a Jasper/Bella story, but Bella is going to be a witch. I'm already doing chapter two but won't post it until I get some reviews. Sorry for the errors, I'm learning English.**

**I don't own Twilight and I don't own Charmed, but I wish I could own Jasper Whitlock.**

**The Chosen one**

**Chapter 1**

I'm Prudence Isabella Melinda Swan, I'm 23 years old, I'm 5'3'' tall, I'm pale skin, I'm slim, I'm brunette and my hair is long and wavy and I have brown reddish eyes.

I live in San Francisco. My parents Charlie and Renee died 6 months ago in a car accident, a couple of days after their death I found a letter while I was packing their stuff, the letter said:

Dear Bella:

The first thing we wanted to tell you is that Charlie and I love you very much, you were our little miracle, our love for you was never ending. If you are reading this letter it means that Charlie and I passed away, we are sorry to leave you, know that we are going to be watching over you, but you need to know something very important, you were adopted; Charlie and I adopted you when you were thirteen years old; but don't even think for a minute that your dad and I love you any less, we love you as our own daughter because that is what you are to us, our lovely daughter. I know you must have a lot of question about your biological parents and you need to find out who they are and why you can't remember anything from the first thirteen years of your life.

We don't know what happened to you back then, or why your parents gave you up for adoption, but there is a man who should know, his name is Darryl Morris, he was an Inspector from the San Francisco Police Department, he was the one who brought you to us, he said you needed a loving family and that he knew you were going to be well taken care and loved with us. Look for him Bella, and remember your dad and I love you very much, my little angel…

Love

Mom and Dad

I've been searching for Inspector Morris this past 6 months, I've always felt that I didn't fit in my own house, like something was missing, and now I know why, don't get me wrong my parents Renee and Charlie were great parents, but still there was a hole in my chest that told me I didn't belong with them, that's why after I read the letter I went to look for Inspector Morris, I needed to know where are my biological parents, I needed to know why they left me, that's why I'm in front of his house; it took me 6 months to find him, because he quitted his job and moved away, but I finally found him…

I knocked on the door and after a minute a man opened the door, 'here I go'

"How can I h… Bella is that you?" the man was watching me with eyes wide open.

"Yes, I'm Bella. Who are you?" is he the Inspector? I hope so; it looks like he knows me.

"It's me, Darryl. Come on in" I finally found him and he recognized me, maybe he can fill all the blanks in my life, I hope he knows my family.

"Sit down, please. Would you like something to drink? I have coke, your favorite!"? 'Ok, he really knows me'

"No, thank you, I'm ok" 'Just really nervous'

"So? How you been? How are Renee and Charlie? They've been good with you?"

"Yeah, they are, well, were… Actually, they passed away six months ago…" he looked shocked and then shook his head sadly

"I'm sorry, Bella" I nodded

"Do I know you?"

"Right your mom told me you wouldn't remember me" He was frowning

"My mother? Renee talked to you?"

"Not Renee, your biological mother, Piper, Piper Halliwell"

"My mother's name is Piper? Do you know where she is? Where are my mom and dad? Please, Mr. Darryl tell me where I can find them, I need to talk to them, I need to know what happened that made me forget everything about them and my first thirteen years of life"

"Bella, I'm sorry, but your mom and your dad are dead, they died ten years ago"

"What? How? Why?"

"Ten years ago, there was an accident in your house, the whole place burned down to ashes, your parents Piper and Leo, your aunts Phoebe and Paige and their husbands Coop and Henry and also your grandpa Victor died there, I'm really sorry, Bella"

"Where was I?"

"You were at your house, but in the backyard"

"You were a friend of the family, Mr. Morris?"

"Yes, I was pretty close to all of you, so stop calling me Mr. Morris, and just call me Darryl"

"Ok, Darryl. Do I have any other relatives alive?"

"No, you're actually the only Halliwell alive! Your grandma was an only child and she died when your mom was a little girl, your great grams die when your mom was twenty five and her older sister, the one you were named after, Prue, she died when she was 31, your grandmother and Prue died on an accident and your great grams died from a heart attack"

"There are a lot of accidents in this family. Did something happen to me there, something that made me forget? Did I hit my head or something like that?"

"No, you weren't hurt"

"Then, how come I don't remember anything?"

"You weren't supposed to remember anything. Your mother told you to forget it"

"And what? I just did it? No, something must have happened. I came here for answers Darryl and you are leaving me with more questions"

"You need to remember Bella, I can't tell you everything, because I don't know the whole story"

"That's what I'm trying to do"

"But you won't do it this way"

"Then how…?" I was going to tell him something else but I started to feel dizzy, then the clock started ringing, I turned around and looked at it, it was three o'clock, when the bells stopped I felt better.

"Piper left you a letter with me, you need to read it, wait here; I'll give it to you"

"Why did you wait to give it to me?" I asked him and he turned around

"I needed to wait till three in the afternoon" ok, maybe he has some kind of mental disorder. He went up the stairs and I started to think about my mess up life. I mean, all my family is dead, the adoptive one and my biological; for six months I thought that my biological family abandoned me because they didn't want me and they were living happily, but they have been dead all this time. What am I going to do now? I'll probably move away from San Francisco, I don't have anything left here, I don't even have friends; my whole life I've been shielding myself from people, I never trust anybody because deep inside I thought they wouldn't understand me and they would end up hurting me, so I never got closer to anybody…

"Hey, are you ok?" I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Darryl entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm… ok"

"Here's the letter" he walked towards me and gave me a black envelop with a golden triqueta on it; it looked just like my birth mark. Anyway, he gave it to me and sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"Why didn't you look for me? Or why didn't you leave the letter with Charlie and Renee? I had the right to know about my past"

"Because your mother told me not to, she said you will find me when the time was right, when you were ready"

"And how did she know that?"

"Your aunt Phoebe told her"

"And?"

"Nobody bets against Phoebe, she was always right" He said smiling sadly

"How was she always right?"

"Just read the letter Prudence, after that you'll know everything you need to know"

"Ok" I opened the envelope and there was one sheet of paper with only four lines of words, I looked inside the envelope again but there was nothing there. I frowned. How all my questions are going to be answered in only four lines?

"You need to read it out loud"

"Why?"

"Because it's November fifth, 2011 and past three in the afternoon" he was getting upset

"Alright" Yeah, he was kind of crazy, but still I read it out loud

Power and emotions tied

A witch's heart is where it hides

Help me through my agony

Bless me with my memory

That's … (Gasp)

**Author Note:**

**Well, this is my first Twilight/Charmed crossover story. I'm going to do everything in my power to update soon (Well, as soon as you review) hope you liked it. See You… Yasric!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Everyone… This is the second chapter, hope like it too. So far I have received great reviews so that's why you get a second chapter so fast, so here it is!**

_**Memories**_

_**Halliwell's Manor. Ten years in the past.**_

"OH MY GOD" I heard Aunty Phoebe yell in the attic. 'A demon attack?' I thought so I orbed to the attic.

"Aunty Phoebe, what's going on?" 'I don't see any demos around but I still keep my shield around us, it wouldn't be the first time an invisible demon attack'

"Drop the shield, honey, nobody is attacking us, it was just a premonition" She was trying to look calm, 'I don't know why she even try to fool me, she knows I can feel her emotions'

"How bad is it?" I asked her as I put down my shield and helped her by sending her soothing emotions. She may be an empath like me but she can't project her gift to herself.

"Thanks, Bella. Uh, would you mind orbing us to the sunroom, please? I feel a little weak for the vision and I need to sit down" She was still shaking so I nodded and orbed us there.

"Come on, sit down, and drink some **water**" I said giving her a bottle of water I orbed from the kitchen. She took it and drank a little.

"Bella, I need you to do me a favor, please, look for everyone and bring them here, I need to talk to them about the vision"

"Aunty, what did you see?" I was worried, her emotions were chaotic.

"Bring them here and I'll let everyone know. Bring grandpa and Henry too, I'll bring Coop, uh, your dad and Paige are in Magic School, go there and bring them, I'd call for Paige, but you know how hard is for her to hear us when she's there because of all the mixed signals and powers around it"

"Ok, aunty, if you don't feel good, I can't bring uncle Coop too, so you don't have to beam him here?"

"It's ok, your uncle and I, we are one, it doesn't tired me to beam him" She closed her eyes and uncle Coop appeared in his usual pink heart light, he was already worried 'cause Aunt Phoebe only beam him when there is trouble.

"Love, what's going on?" Uncle Coop took her in his arms and she started to cry softly, but didn't say anything.

"Bella, sweety, what's going on?" He was confused, Aunt Phoebe doesn't cry in from of me often.

"I don't know uncle Coop, she was in the attic and I heard her scream so I orbed there, she told me she had a vision but she hadn't told me what it was about, she only told me she needed everyone here. I'm going to go, try to calm her down, give her more water" He took the water and gave her some more, I closed my eyes and started to sense my mom; she was around humans so I couldn't project or orb her here, she was at P3. "I found mom, she's around humans. I'll go for her and sent her here"

"Ok. Be careful, little one" Uncle Coop told me. I nodded and orbed to P3 and walked towards mom.

"Ok, so Drew and Wes, you have to be here around 8, the club opens around 10, ok? See you" They said goodbye and left, I couldn't sense anybody here besides mom, which was good.

"Mom!"

"Prudence, what are you doing here? I thought you were kicking Phoebe's butt in Potions and Spells 101, I'm telling you, I don't know how you learned all of this so fast, we still have a hard time remembering everything" She was smiling until she saw my face "Prudence?"

"Mom, you have to go to the Manor, Aunt Phoebe had a premonition and I think it was pretty bad, she's even crying about it but wouldn't say what she saw. I left her with Uncle Coop. She told me to get everyone, even grandpa and Uncle Henry"

"Wow, if the humans are invited it must be really serious. Wait a minute, I have to close" I flicked my hands and locked everything.

"Done, I'm in a hurry" I said shrugging

"You know? I always wonder why you have so many powers, I get you're a "Witch-lighter" but you are so powerful. You're only thirteen and you control them perfectly, you even controlled it from the womb"

"Well, mom, I'm a two-blessed child, etc, etc… Mom, we don't have time for this, are you ready to go?"

"Right, see? You're so mature! I'm ready, sent me there. And be careful, we don't know what Phoebe saw. I love you"

"I love you too, mom" I flicked my hand and sent her to the Manor. I do wonder why I have so many powers, mom only have Molecular powers, Molecular Combustion (Enables the user to speed up molecules to the point that they combust), Molecular Immobilization (Slowing down molecules to the point where they freeze. Channeled through the hands) and Molecular Acceleration (Causes an object or being to rapidly heat up due to acceleration of molecules), Aunt Phoebe has Empathy (Read and Feel other people's feelings and emotions), Levitation (Float in the air on a particular height, chosen by the user), Pathokinesis (Manipulate another person's emotions. It can also increase the level of intensity people feel and experience their existing emotions causing mental pain and knocking them unconscious for a period of time) and Premonition (Enables the possessor to have visions relating to what/who they touch), Aunt Paige has Orbing(Teleport in a flurry of orbs), Telekinetic Orbing (Orbs objects with the power of the mind), Healing (To heal wounds and injuries on others) and White-lighter powers (High Resistance, Sensing, Glamouring, Hovering, Omnilingualism, Photokinesis, Cloaking) and Aunt Prue had Telekinesis (Moving objects/beings with the mind, channeled through the hands or eyes), Astral Projection (Projecting your soul into an astral form), Telematerialization (Use Telekinesis to teleport objects or liquids) and Agility (Provides the possessor with inhuman: Agility, Reflexes and Speed); they also have Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying, which every witch have. I have almost all of their powers plus some more. 'Crap, mom got me thinking too much and I still have to go for dad, Aunt Paige, uncle Henry and grandpa. I better leave, first dad and Aunt Paige, so, to Magic School' I closed my eyes and projected myself there, at the library. I like to project myself to Magic School, if I orb students believe I'm a White-lighter on duty or an Elder, and ask me for 'Illumination' or something. Anyway, I'm lucky; dad and Aunt Paige are here.

"Prudence, what a surprised" my dad came to me and hugged me.

"What is my favorite niece doing here in her day off? You missed us?"Aunt Paige said while she was sorting some books.

"I'm your only niece and I'm here because you need to get home, Aunt Phoebs had a bad premonition…"

"Aren't they always bad?" She asked smiling sarcastically

"Paige, let her finish. Go on honey"

"Thank you, dad. Aunt Paige, behave. I really think this one is worst than any other. She was crying and she was feeling really bad. She asked for all of us to be there even grandpa and Uncle Henry"

"She asked for them too?" she was worried now.

"Yes, she said that the premonition had to do with everyone, we need to go. Mom and uncle Coop are already there and I need to get grandpa and Uncle Henry"

"Why don't you go for Henry, Paige and take him to the Manor, I'll go with Prudence to get Victor and we'll see you there"

"Sure, it's better if I go. He's working. See you" She took off her robe and orbed away.

"Let's go, Prudence. Where is Victor?" I closed my eyes and sensed him, he was at his apartment, with someone, a human someone, why is everybody with a human when I need to use magic on them?

"He is in his apartment, but a human is there. You know dad? I could sent you to the Manor and go for grandpa" I told him, I knew he was going to say no, he loves to orb, and since he cut his wings after I was born, he misses it a lot.

"It's ok Prudence. You know I miss orbing, so let's go" He said smiling at me. I know my dad.

"I know, let's orb to my bedroom at grandpa's. We can wait there" He nodded and hugged me. We orbed there and waited a couple of minutes until grandpa finished talking. I went to the corridor and saw that grandpa was already alone, I called my dad and we went to the living room where grandpa was sitting on the couch.

"Grandpa!"

"Wow, Isabella, you scared me. You shouldn't do that; you know your grandpa is old"

"I thought by now you should be use to this, Victor" Dad said smiling to grandpa.

"I should, shouldn't I? After all Isabella has been orbing here since she was a little baby. So, Isabella, aren't you a little early for our lunch? Leo, are you going with us? You're welcome to join us" Lunch, right, I totally forgot.

"Actually grandpa, we have to reschedule, something came up"

"What is it?" He asked and my dad answered

"Phoebe had a premonition involving all of us; she needs us at the Manor right now, so we need to go. Prudence will take us there"

"Orbing, right?" He said with a grumpy voice. Unlike my dad, grandpa hates to orb, he says he feels sick of his stomach every time I orb him

"Yeah, sorry grandpa, but Aunt Phoebe needs us there ASAP"

"Alright, just let me find my keys, I don't know where I left them" He said looking around. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the keys and projected them on my hands.

"I have the keys grandpa, and take my hand" He looked at me pleading

"Oh, come on Victor, it's not that bad"

"You said that because you've been orbing since 1942" This is so weird my dad is way older than my grandpa and he still look younger, this would freak anybody

"Grandpa, stop whining, we're leaving" I took grandpa and my dad hands and orbed to the Manor. Everyone was there, even Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry

"Dad, are you ok" my mom asked him, I turned around and saw him, he was a little pale

"I really don't like to orb"

"Come on dad, sit down" my mom took him to the couch and gave him what I think was water. Everybody was watching Aunt Phoebe levitating in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. She always did this when she was trying to see another outcome from her visions. And by the feelings I was getting from her, she hadn't find it. I looked around and saw Uncle Henry looking at me smiling; I smiled too and went to him.

"Hi, little one"

"Hi, Uncle Henry. Has Aunt Phoebe said something about her premonition?"

"No, she has been like this since Paige and I got here"

"Uh, how is work, did you put any evil humans behind the bars lately?"

"A couple" He nodded smiling "Have you vanquish any evil demons lately?"

"A couple" I said and nudged him. He was about to say something, when Aunt Phoebe descended. Everyone focus on Aunt Phoebe.

"Great, everyone's here. It's time you know what I saw"

**Author Note:**

**Well, how was it? Still good?**

**Well, you know what I want, so, please review it!**

**Uh, also thank you to the ones who reviewed, I loved to read what you thought of it, so keep doing it. Next chapter we're going to know what Phoebe saw… See you… Yasric!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Everyone… This is the third chapter… I just wanted to tell you that my story mention Charmed and Twilight characters and some of their abilities but it's not exactly the same, obviously, hope you like it this way… Sorry for the errors, remember I'm learning English…**

**I don't own Twilight and I don't own Charmed. They belong to their respective owners. I'm still wishing I could own Jasper!**

"Well, it was about time!" Aunt Paige yelled, and my mom was so nervous that she almost made her explode

"Paige!" Mom chastised Aunt Paige

"What? The waiting is making me crazy"

"Yeah? Try feeling everyone's emotions!" I told her

"Guys, shut up, I'm trying to say something important here" Aunt Phoebe screamed

"Well, cut to the chase and stop being cryptic" Said mom

"Fine. We're all going to die!" she yelled

"Ok, girls, stop being childish" Grandpa was worried now for what she said

"Fine" We yelled. The men just shook their heads, they know us too well; they won't dare to say anything unless they want to go to Timbuktu

"Phoebe, love, would you elaborate?" Uncle Coop took her hand and looked her in the eyes, she instantly calmed. She took a deep breath and started again

"A demon named Zankou absorbed The Hollow and with it The Nexus and had an army of high level demons; they killed us, all of us, even Coop, Leo, dad and Henry. We tried to vanquish them and died in the explosion, but at least we killed a lot of demons and destroy The Nexus, so no evil will control it again"

"So basically we commit suicide?" Asked Mom, she was trying to figure out all of this

"Yeah, something like that; we need to say the spell to send back The Hollow from where it came and we also need to say the spell to destroy The Nexus. The thing is that we need to be close to them to say the Spells and they are so powerful that the blast they caused kills us too"

"What if I use my field force to protect you from the blast?"

"It won't work, The Hollow will absorb your powers and I don't want to imagine what a demon will do with your powers and The Nexus" Aunt Phoebe was shivering

"I know what they will do. They will use the powers to go up there and get rid of the Elders and every good magical being; I bet they will destroy everyone at Magic School. The magic and mortal world will perish in the hands of evil" my dad said shaking his head

"I have a question. Why would they kill the humans too, and why would they be there with us in the first place?" Asked Aunt Paige watching from Aunt Phoebe to Uncle Henry

"They don't want anyone related to The Halliwells alive, and if we hide them, Zankou will find a way to get to them and use them against us" Uncle Coop was hugging Aunt Phoebe from behind while she was massaging her head. I could feel her headache so I sent her relaxing emotions, she saw me and smiled sadly and I nodded

"Aunt Phoebe, when you tried to change the future, what did you see?"

"I saw something worst"

"Worse than dying?" Asked Uncle Coop

"Yeah, I saw demons killing thousands of innocents just to get to us, and eventually they do, and we get killed"

"What else?" My dad asked her

"In other one, I tried to leave Henry and dad alive, but they still got killed. Some demons find them and tortured them, and then kill them. Dead, dead, dead"

"What if we make less potent spells?" mom asked

"We won't be able to kill Zankou and all the demons; they take our powers and then take control of the Book of Shadows; they kick us out of the house because with our powers they will have the completely control of The Nexus, ergo, we are left powerless, then they'll come for us and they'll torture us until we died. I'm telling you, every time I saw something, it was even worst" We're doomed. We are all going to die

"When does this all happened?" Dad asked watching mom and I

"Today, at three" She said and we all looked at the clock, it was 12:30pm already. We don't have time

"What if we leave? Maybe to Magic School" asked Uncle Coop

"If we leave the house unprotected, Zankou still will take control of The Nexus and find us there, killing everyone at Magic School, gaining Orbs from every White- lighter and go for The Elders, end of the good guys again"

"So, we can't leave and we can't save anyone of us; we can just sacrifice ourselves for a greater good. The story of our life" mom was pissed but was starting to feel acceptance, we all were, I think what made us less scared was that we knew we were going to be together in the after life

"So, we all died. I'm curious; did you saw every each of us dying?" Uncle Henry asked, he was concentrated "Did you saw the little one dead?" He said watching me thoughtful. Where was he going with this?

"Well, sort of… I saw everyone dying and there was the blur I always see when I have a premonition related to Bella, you know I've never being able to see her well, she's always this blue blurry shadow in the back of my premonitions, although the blur was really far away, like in the backyard"

"Why do think you can't see her? Maybe because she's half witch and half White-lighter?" Grandpa asked

"No, I think it's something else, because Paige is half and half and I can see her perfectly, why did you asked, Henry?"

"Because, maybe, we can save her, only her" He was watching me, smiling sadly

"What?" I said shaking my head, are they really thinking of leaving me alone?

"Can it work? I mean, if we separate Zankou from The Hollow and vanquished The Nexus, Zankou will die with the big blast that will kill us; only a couple of demons will survive, Prudence will be able to get rid of them, she has the power for it and we already know that she can't be there because it will be too much risk" mom said hopeful

"I think it could work. Phoebe's premonitions always tell us what we can do, they have never been to tell us that we are doomed, they always give us a solution" my dad said

"I, I don't know. But I think so, I mean, I saw that the house was completely destroyed but everything else was ok. The backyard will be intact; her shield will protect her from the rubble. Bella, come here, try to push your shield off of your body" she said taking my hand. Not again.

"It hurts to do it, you know that, it feels like I'm being skinning alive" I was nervous and scared, the pain is like I've been burned alive, she's asking me to burn myself alive. I just did it once, when I was ten years old; she felt my pain and told me to stop it and never do it again

"I know sweety, I felt it the first time I asked you to do it, that's why I didn't ask you again, but I need to see you clearly" I nodded and took a deep breath

"Uncle Coop, take my hand and send me as much calm and love as you can, please?" he nodded and took my hand

"You can do it, Prudence" Mom said to me

"Just focus on the love" Dad told me while he hugged mom

"Ok, I'm ready" I closed my eyes and focused on my shield, it hurt a lot because my shield is like a second skin to me, it is always protecting me even without me focusing on it, I only have to focus on it when I'm protecting someone else. I felt Uncle Coop trying to sooth me with his power but still I felt the burning pain as I removed the shield from my body, I could almost smell the fire, the burning flesh, I whimpered trying not to scream. I vaguely heard Aunt Phoebe gasp, I knew she was having a vision because I felt more intensively her emotions. Why I could feel her emotions stronger but I couldn't receive the emotions Uncle Coop was sending me? Maybe because I'm related to her! I don't know! I tried to focus on the love and the calming waves Uncle Coop was sending me, while I was praying for Aunt Phoebe to hurry up. It was getting harder and harder not to scream or project my pain, this was hell; I could feel the tears running down my face, even them felt like liquid fire. After what I felt was an eternity, but could be a couple of minutes I felt Aunt Phoebe dropping my hand, the moment she did it, I left my shield go back to me again. It actually expanded to protect me, throwing Uncle Coop away from me; before he could crash against the clock, he beamed himself and then he was standing next to my blue shield. I guess it felt I was under attack or something. My shield has its own life "Sorry, Uncle Coop" I said gasping for air "It's trying to protect me, I was in pain for too long" at least I was feeling better

"It's ok, little one, don't worry about it" He said shrugging his shoulders

"Are you ok, Prudence?" Mom asked watching me worried; that's today's feeling

"I'm ok now, just don't touch the bubble, it will hurt you"

"You are sure you're alright in there?" Dad was watching the bubble with concern

"Yeah, don't worry about it" I told them but they still were watching me "Seriously guys, I'm protected, although if you touch it, you won't be safe. I'm weak right now, so it will protect me even from my shadow" They nodded so I decided to change their focus. Aunt Phoebe must have seen something good, because she was watching me with hope "Aunt Phoebe, what did you see?" When I asked, everyone turned around to see her; it worked

"I kind of saw a prophecy"

"What kind of prophecy?" Asked Uncle Henry

"One that can't be change"

"Again with the cryptic answers, Phoebe?"

"Sorry. I'm just trying to process what I saw while I'm explaining it to you"

"Ok, Tell us what you saw, honey" Grandpa said

"Well, I was in the middle of some kind of meadow, then a pale woman and a pale, really beautiful by the way, orbed in front of me; they were sparkling and had golden eyes, which means they were vampires"

"Vampires? Aren't they evil? Why would they orb? " asked Uncle Henry

"Vampires like witches can be good or evil, even if they drink human blood, they can be good, it all depends on how they do it; they are magical creatures... Vampires with golden eyes are the vegetarians' type, they drink the blood from animals, and the vampires with red eyes drink the blood from humans"

"How do you know that?" Uncle Coop asked me

"I didn't know it" said mom

"I read it somewhere, it just stuck on my mind, and I like vampires" I said shrugging my shoulders "Anyway, back to Aunt Phoebe"

"Yeah, well, these two Vamps told me about the prophecy of the Chosen one. You know how our symbol, the Charmed ones symbol, is a Triqueta?" We all nodded "Well, the Chosen one is the power of one, the center of the triqueta"

"So, what does it have to do with me? Why did you saw the prophecy when you touched me?" I asked

"Everything. You are the center, which is why you have so many powers. Prudence you are The Chosen One"

"What?"

**Author Note:**

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed, you guys make me smile and keep writing this story, so please, Review! See you, Yasric!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Everyone… Sorry for the wait!**

**Sadly I don't own Twilight or Charmed**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

"You are the Ch…"

"I heard that, do not say it again"

"But you asked" She said shrugging, I just glared at her.

"Ok, can someone tell the non supernatural beings what the heck is The Chosen one?" Grandpa was starting to lose his cool while he was waving his hand from Uncle Henry to him, Uncle Henry looked confused

"And to the supernatural beings too, please!" Mom said and Aunt Paige nodded

"You don't know? Prudence seems to know what it is!" Grandpa asked mom

"I know what it is, I've read about it, and I am not The Chosen One, period" I can't be

"Yes, you are!" Aunt Phoebe said to me smiling "I saw it"

"You saw it wrong; maybe you were channeling someone else"

"Who? I was touching you Prue! And also the beautiful people told me your name"

"Did "The beautiful people" tell you their names?" Aunt Paige asked ending our argument

"Yes, Cullen, Carlisle and Esme Cullen"

"Wait, Carlisle and Esme?" Dad asked

"Yeah, why? did you know them?"

"Yes, they were great friends of mine; good people, they kindness Vampires ever, they really have beautiful souls, I called them "Vamp-lighters" My dad said smiling

"Vamp-lighters? What's that, honey? Like Vampires White-lighters or White-lighters of the vampires?"

"Both, like Phoebe said, they are vampires, they protect White-lighters that are going to become vampires"

"Ok and what does it has to do with my daughter?" Mom said watching me

"They told me that in time, they are going to be Prue's White-lighters!"

"Does it mean Prue is going to become a Vamp-lighter?" Uncle Coop asked Aunt Phoebe, and everybody was looking at me with wide eyes

"Yes!" Aunt Phoebe said smiling.

"Ok, it wouldn't be the first time someone in this family become something else" Aunt Paige said smiling "I remember when I turned into a vampire"

"That was another type of vampires Paige, they were so evil, that even the Source banished them, Carlisle and Esme are the Cold ones type"

"The Cold ones, they are almost immortals. The only way to kill one is dismembering them and burning the pieces. That means, if I become one of them, unless someone kills me I won't die and be with you again"

"You don't have to worry about that, Prue" My mom said hugging me

"Piper is right because you'll see us again. You are going to be so powerful that you are going to be able to summon us from time to time, even corporeal. And you'll be happy, we all are going to be happy, I swear. You know I am telling the truth" Aunt Phoebe said and joined the hug, she was telling the truth

"But it doesn't make it better, I don't want you to go" I was already crying

"Don't cry, little Prue, everything is going to be fine, all you have to remember is that in this family, everything happens for a good reason" Aunt Paige said and hugged us too

"Guys, why does the Chandelier in the living room is glowing blue?" Uncle Henry asked watching the living room amazed

"Because Prue destiny is starting now"

"What you mean?" Grandpa asked

"Let's go to the attic, we need to plan what we are going to do, Prue, take us there"

"Aren't I using my powers to much for personal gain today?" I asked worried, I don't want more consequences, like the Elders don't letting me summon them.

"Actually, you have the Elders permission to use your powers freely, while you don't hurt anybody. You must master all your powers, because if you don't and you become a vamp they are going to get out of control and you won't be able to fulfill your destiny and you are going to hurt innocent people"

"So because I'm the Chosen One I have a free pass?" I asked her

"Yeah, pretty much" Aunt Phoebe said

"That is so unfair" Aunt Paige said whining

"What's unfair, Paige?" My mom asked her

"She gets a free pass and we didn't" She said pouting

"Seriously, Paige?" Dad asked her shaking his head she just shrugged and Uncle Henry smiled hugging her

"Anyway… go ahead, Prue, take us to the attic" Repeated Aunt Phoebe

"Ok, I'll project us there" I closed my eyes and imagined us there when I opened my eyes we were in the attic, it was the first time I projected so many people. I watched everybody and they had their eyes closed "Why did you close your eyes?" I asked smirking and they opened their eyes

"I don't know, because you closed yours?" My mom asked and the rest nodded

"Yeah, but I was the one using the power, I mean, I don't mimic you when you use yours"

"You are right, sorry!" She said smiling

"Never mind"

"Was it easy? To bring us here?" Aunt Paige asked

"Actually it was" She smiled and was feeling proud of me. They were feeling peaceful

"Why are you feeling so peaceful, you do know that you are going to die right?" I asked them, they smiled

"But you are going to live, that's all that matter" Dad said smiling, he was emitting so much love right now, more than what he always do, and it was towards me "I love you" He said smiling with tearful eyes

"And I love you daddy" I said and hugged him

"What about grandpa? I also love you" Grandpa said hugging me too

"I love you too, Grandpa"

"And your Uncles?" Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry said together

"I love you guys too" I was crying and smiling at the same time. They joined the hug and told me they love me

"Aww, that's so sweat" Aunt Paige said and I turned around to see her, the three women were crying softly

"Ok, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but we have things to do" My mom said, brushing the tears from her face. They guys stopped hugging me and when to sit on the big red couch

"Phoebe, you haven't told us what is The Chosen one, yet" Uncle Henry asked

"Well, the prophecy says that The Chosen One will get rid from evil this world. The Chosen One, which means, Prue, is going to have the power of her family; she will need it, because she's up against a force stronger than all the Sources and the Triada put together…"

"Wait a minute; The Elders expects that Prue fight that alone? The three of us barely destroyed the Sources and we are going to die in the hands of Zankou" Mom said concerned

"She won't be alone. She'll find some allies and she is going to be pretty powerful"

"Another witches?" Aunt Paige asked

"Sort of. She has to find The Whitlock – Cullen Coven. They are mostly vampires, except one, she is a hybrid, a Witch-pire"

"Witch-pire?" I asked her

"Well, your dad and Paige aren't the only ones aloud to create new words, ok. Anyway, she was a witch before she was turn, so know she's both"

"Does she have an active power?" My dad asked

"Yes, she has the gift of foresight, sort of like me. They will help you. The vampires in that coven are very gifted, there is even a god" She said smiling and winked at me and was feeling mischief

"Why are you feeling like that?" I asked her

"You'll see, in the future" Was all she said; the rest didn't say anything "They are going to help and protect Prue no matter what" Ok?

"Where they all witches before being turned?" Asked Uncle Coop

"No. Just the seer. Vampires can have powers without being witches before being turned too" She explained

"And what about the god?" Aunt Paige asked curious

"You'll see. I can't say everything, it will spoil the future"

"Ok and when is Prue going to do all that?" Grandpa asked and to be honest I was curious about that too

"In ten years from today her destiny will re-start"

"Re-start?" I asked her and she smiled guiltily

"Well, you are too young to fight, your body won't handle so much power right now, also your allies are far away and they're not ready to meet you"

"What am I suppose to do now? Sit down and wait?"

"Yeah? What is she going to do in the meantime?" Mom asked her

"Well, that's what we are going to plan right now. Carlisle and Esme told me that Prue needs to forget everything she's seen this past 13 years…"

"What, I have to forget you? I won't do that! It's bad enough that I have to lose you, but now I have to forget you too? No! I won't be able to summon you if I don't remember that you even existed. You sword I would be able to do it, Aunt Phoebe" Mom and dad came to me and hugged me. I was freaking out and I was also angry

"Why does she have to forget us?" Dad asked sad and angry just like mom and every member of my family except Aunt Phoebe

"Would you stop interrupting me, please, we don't have much time and we have things to do… She has to forget us for ten years, because that's how long it would take her to be ready, we also need to bind her powers. If she doesn't remember anything from her past as a witch and she doesn't have powers, evil won't be able to reach her before time"

"But then, I'll be able to remember?"

"Yes, you will"

"I have one question. If we are going to make her forget and she won't have powers how is she going to remember?" Aunt Paige asked, that was a good question, we all watched Aunt Phoebe again

"We have to create a binding spell and put the date on it; 10 years from today, the day she receives her powers again she's going to read an spell to get her memory back"

"And how is she going to remember about the spell, she won't have any idea about it?" Asked Uncle Henry

"Because we will cast a spell for her to find Darryl, he is going to have the letter, he'll take care of that, we just have to call him and explain everything"

"And if I'm going to be amnesic and powerless, who is going to take care of me? Darryl?"

"No, you'll have adoptive parents, don't worry, they will love you, and you will love them, Darryl will take you to them, they'll keep you safe"

"This is so mess up" I said

"Yeah, well, we are Halliwells dear daughter, our life are mess up"

"What else do I need to know before I forget, it's almost 2pm!"

"Everything will go as it suppose to be in the future, if you need to know anything else, you'll have a premonition that will guide you"

"Aunt Phoebe, I don't have premonitions!"

"You will, our powers will be yours the moment we died"

"All of our powers?" My mom asked "She already has my freezing power; she's going to have the other two, too?"

"Yes, I told you, she's going to be unstoppable"

"And how is she going to control all of them at the same time?"Aunt Paige asked

"Yeah, Piper almost went crazy when she received her second power" Dad said

"Don't worry. Prue is going to handle them just fine. Besides the Vamps are going to help her control them, you'll see" She said and turned to Aunt Paige "Now, Paige, start with the spell to vanquish The Nexus and to return The Hollow to its place. Piper, start with the binding spell and the forgetting spell, remember ten years from now. Dad, Coop, Henry and Leo, go pack everything you think Prue is going to need in the future and sent it to Magic School, and I'm going to talk to Darryl, to say goodbye. Prue, help your mom" Aunt Phoebe ordered and we went to do what she said. After half an hour Aunt Paige finished the spells and mom and I finished ours. Aunt Phoebe took care of Darryl and the men had packed everything and Uncle Coop placed everything at Magic School. It was 2:30 pm. The End was close.

**Author Note:**

**Next chapter the battle and returning to the future**

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed, you guys make are great, so please, keep reviewing! See you, Yasric!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Everyone… Sorry for the wait!**

**Sadly I don't own Twilight or Charmed**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

"Ok, guys, come here!" Aunt Phoebe yelled from the living room. I projected my mom and me there, Aunt Paige orbed there and Uncle Coop beamed the men in "Thank you for being here! We have half an hour before my premonition comes to life and Darryl will be here shortly" When she said that I started to cry again. I grabbed my mom and dad together and I hugged them

"Sweaty, please stop crying, we won't leave you forever, you'll see us again, you're daddy's powerful little girl. I love you and I'll see you in ten years top. Ok?" Dad said smiling sadly and kissed my forehead

"Your dad is right, Prudence. You can get through this, but you have to be strong, for us, for the innocents you will save and for yourself. You are our two-blessed child and not just in the magical sense. You are a blessing for us, we love you so much, you can feel how much your family love you" I nodded my head, felt all their love and projected my love to them

"Our powers come from our emotions, Prue, hold unto that endless love you always feel and you'll be unstoppable" Aunt Phoebe said

"And remember if you need help, summon us, and we'll be there for you" Aunt Paige said

"And also remember that we will love you forever" Grandpa said

"And always" My Uncles said, them all of them hugged me and the chandelier glowed blue again, it was recognizing our bond as a strong family. I hugged them for a while and then I took a deep breath

"Ok. We have twenty minutes, what do we need to do now?" I asked, they're right, I need to be strong. They need to see that I can do everything they need me to do, so they can go in peace

"We are…" Aunt Phoebe started to say when the bell rang "I hope that is Darryl, we can receive visits right now" She said and I went to open the door. It was Darryl

"Hello, little one" He said sad

"Hi, D. Come on in. We are just making the last arrangements" He nodded and we went to the living room. They all said hi and we went to the matter in hand again

"So, it is true? You are going to die" D. asked and they nodded

"Not me" I said. His eyes were watering. We all had bloodshot eyes

"Ok. And there is nothing you can do to save yourself?" He asked again

"No, the only thing we can do is save Prudence" D. closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"Ok, what can I do to help you?" He asked

"You need to quit your job, move away and keep this letter with you; in ten years Prue will find you and you need to give it to her and tell her to read it out loud. It will be ten years from now, which means, November fifth, 2011 and it has to be past tree o'clock. You need to remember this Darryl, Prudence's destiny depends on it" Mom said and gave D. a black envelop with our symbol on it

"Prudence won't remember anything from her thirteen years with us, she's going to cast an spell to make her forget and she's going to bind her powers" Aunt Paige said

"She is going to be in the backyard when everything happens; you're going to come here after you hear the explosion and take care of her. You're going to take Prue to Charlie and Renee Swan, they're registered as adoptive parents; they are going to adopt Prue. They will keep her save until the time is right, then she will find you, you'll give her that letter after three o'clock, because at three she will regain all of her powers even ours, the letter contain an spell that will make her remember; after that, she knows what to do" He watched us with wide eyes for a moment, then took the letter and nodded

"Anything else?" He asked

"No, now just go around the corner and wait" Aunt Phoebe said "Goodbye Darryl"

"Yeah, goodbye. One more thing… I'm going to miss you guys, you are the sisters I always wanted; I love you" he said and my mom and my aunts hugged him

"We love you too Darryl, you were the perfect older brother, always taking care of us, maybe will see you again" Aunt Phoebe said smiling

"In many, many years" My mom said

"Take care"

"Wait, what if something happens and I die after giving the letter to Prue?"

"You won't. The Elders would take care of you" My dad said "Goodbye Darryl"

"Goodbye, Leo. And don't worry I'll keep an eye on Prue"

"Actually, you won't. You can't get in contact with Prue, it's too risky" Aunt Phoebe said and he nodded "After you give her to the Swan, you'll go away, no matter where you are she will find you. Oh! Also, when you see her, call her Bella"

"Why?"

"That's how Charlie and Renee are going to call her; she will feel more comfortable and go inside your house. If she gets too stubborn, call her Prudence" Aunt Phoebe said

"Ok. Goodbye Victor, Coop, Henry" The guys said goodbye and Darryl went away to wait

"Now, take the binding and forgetting spell, after the blast, cast them on you, it has to be after the blast so you can receive our powers before binding yours" Aunt Phoebe said and I nodded and took the spell from my mom "It's five to three, go to the backyard, put your shield up and hide behind the flowers, the ones that are behind the fountain" I nodded and tried to not cry

"Goodbye" I said to them "I love you"

"We love you too. One last hug everybody" Aunt Phoebe said. They all hugged me and told me they love me

"In the future take time to have fun too, ok Prue!" Aunt Paige said and winked at me

"Remember to summon me once in a while too; I would like to know how that would go" Grandpa said laughing which made me laugh

"Remember to follow your heart. It will lead you right" Uncle Coop said and I nodded

"And also remember to be good…" Uncle Henry said and then he whispered really low "and kick some butts too, ok?"

"Yes" I whispered to him back

"No matter what you hear from the house, Prudence, you'll stay safe there and then cast the spell, ok?" Dad told me and I nodded

"Blessed be my daughter" Mom said and kissed me and hugged me one more time "Now orb to your hiding place"

"Mom, Dad?"

"Do it now, Prudence" My dad said and I nodded

"See you later guys" I said and orbed to the flowers I sat there and put my shield up.

After a couple of minutes I heard noises coming from the house, the fighting was starting, so I astral projected myself, I knew how to do it while keeping my body protected in my shield; in my astral self form I went into the house and watched my mom and my aunts fighting some demons but I didn't saw Zankou, I knew how he looked from The Book of Shadows. I went to the attic only to find that the Book of Shadows wasn't there, then I turned around and saw the lifeless body of my grandpa and uncle Henry, I went to look for dad and uncle Coop, it was tricky, the house was full of demons so I had to disappear and reappear around the house while sensing for evil, I found dad dead in the stairs, that made me lose my concentration and I went back inside my body. I couldn't get near my dad because there were a couple of demons guarding him. I knew that they were going to die but it still hurts. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and concentrated again this time I went to the basement, I saw Zankou there, he had the Book, and he was possessed by The Hollow already. Some demons were guarding the basement door but he was alone down there. I hid behind a column and watched him. I still could hear the fight upstairs and I hadn't found uncle Coop

"_Natum Adai Necral_

_Dana Intan Lanok!"_

Zankou said and The Nexus went into him; after that, Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige orbed in the basement and Uncle Coop beamed in there too

"Now, Coop" Aunt Phoebe yelled and uncle Coop infected Zankou with love; any demon infected with love gets a little disconcerted. They took the opportunity to return The Hollow to where it belongs

"Iam Is Addo,

Hic Is Addo

Malum Quod Bonus,

Vox In Conssesus,

Super Dico Nos"

They said and The Hollow left his body. Zankou tried to kill them using fire balls and some others powers but they deflected them with their powers, then Zankou tried to kill them again, he was about to hit them when uncle Coop jumped in the middle, he died from the impact, I saw Aunt Phoebe cringed, but she still kept fighting

"Now" Mom yelled and the cast their last spell

"_From ancient time, this power came,_

_For all to have, but none to reign._

_Take it now, show no mercy,_

_For this power can no longer be!"_

They said and there was a big explosion that made my astral projection vanished. When I was back in my body I saw the whole house burned down to ashes, there was nothing left. The backyard was the only thing that was technically untouched, except for all the rubble there. They were gone. But some demons were left unharmed, before somebody could come, I raised my hands and killed them, I was going to use my Electrokinesis power from my White-lighter side but instead some energy waves came out of my hands, it was like my mom's molecular acceleration power, but in an advanced form, I was surprised but I couldn't keep thinking about my new found powers because I saw people coming my way. I took the spell out and casted it on me

"_Memories_

_Thoughts_

_Beliefs_

_Ideas_

_Truths_

_Images_

_All of these I hold_

_Onto tightly_

_I will release_

_And while I do this_

_I my powers bind_

_For ten years_

_Starting now"_

"I remember, D" I said to Darryl "I remember"

**We are back in the present. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed it, I really appreciated it. And keep doing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, Everyone… Sorry for the wait!**

**Sadly I don't own Twilight or Charmed**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

"Welcome back, little one" D said and hugged me

"Thanks, D. For waiting and for everything" I told him

"That's what family does. Your mother and you Aunts were like my sister, you're like my niece, and I would do anything for you"

"Still, thank you" I said

"You welcome" He said smiling

"I can't believe ten years have passed. It feels like I just blinked and got here" I said while I looked around the house, it was a pretty house. There were picture of D, Sheila and DJ. everywhere, they looked happy

"Yeah, even I still can't believe it"

"I saw them died you know, I knew they were going to die, but still, it hurt"

"You saw them? I thought you were supposed to stay in the backyard, I found you there with no memory"

"Yeah, I was supposed to, but you know I'm stubborn like mom. I when to the backyard and hide, but when I heard the fight I astral projected myself inside. The humans were the first ones to die, first grandpa and uncle Henry, then dad, after him Uncle Coop died protecting my mom and my aunts and then they died with Zankou; the blast made me go inside my body again. There were some demons alive but I killed them all; after that I casted the spell and you find me"

"I'm sorry you had to see that" I could feel his worry and sadness like they were my own. I had to get use to my powers again

"Did you bury them at the pantheon where Grams, Grandma and Aunt Prue are, right?"

"Yeah" He said, but I could feel he was keeping something from me

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, there weren't any bodies to bury, the blast incinerated everything, but they do have a stone there" He said

"I suspected that. I saw there was nothing left of the house after the explosion, I imagined their bodies would vanish too" He nodded and walked away, after a minute he came back with two glasses

"Do you want Coke or water?" He asked me

"Coke" I said and it orbed towards me, I didn't mean to orb it. When the glass disappeared from D's hand he got scared and dropped the other glass. I raised my hands to freeze it but instead it exploded and shards of the glass went into D's leg. Crap!

"Prue, what the F… heck? Why did you do that for?" I could feel his pain and confusion

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to freeze it but when I activated my molecular power I used the combustion instead of the immobilization one. I forgot that I have more powers now, I'm really sorry! Come on, sit down" I told him and made him sit on the couch

"That happened to your mother a lot, you know? Once, she almost blew Phoebe and Prue up, so don't worry" He told me with half smile

"That doesn't make it better. I have to control my powers; they used to be so easy to use; it was like moving my arms or blink. I guess I spent too much time powerless. Sorry" I told him

"Never mind it. Can you do me a favor? Go to the bathroom and bring me the first aids kit. I'm starting to stain the couch; Sheila is going to get worry"

"First aid kit? Seriously? Or I could just do this?" I said and took the shard of glass from his leg, put my hand over the wound and concentrated on it, I didn't want to blow his leg, three seconds later I found my healing powers and my hand started to glow. I had his wound healed without an scar five seconds later

"Right. I forgot about that. Thanks" he said and I nodded. He was feeling curious

"What do you want to ask?" I asked him and he smiled guiltily

"Could you do something about the couch? I don't want Sheila to see the blood"

"Sure"

_Let the object of objection_

_Become but a dream_

_As I cause the seen_

_To be unseen_

I said and the blood stain disappeared, thank God I still remember some spells. I need to summon The Book of Shadows

"Cool" He said watching the couch

"I know. I still got it" I said smiling and he laughed "Where's Sheila and DJ?"

"I told them to go visit Sheila's mom. I didn't know how this was going to turn out" He said

"Oh, better to be safe than sorry, I guess. How are they?"

"They are great. Sheila is working as a designer and DJ is administrating her business" He said. I could feel he was really proud of his son

"What about you?"

"I'm a writer. Well, I've published a book"

"Really? One that I know of?"

"Have you read "The Secret Circle? I've wrote that book, just changed my name. I've always loved to read and write and even after I erased my memory I still was drawn to the supernatural stuff, and because I don't like too much attention I changed my name a published it"

"Really? The Secret Circle? DJ is crazy about that book, even Sheila and I are. It's great. Even without memory of your past, you still like witches and magic" He said smiling at me

"Yeah… Glad you like it. Just don't tell the world it's me. Charlie and Renee were the only ones who knew" I said smiling sadly

"Your secret is safe with me, Prue. I'm sure your parents and all your family are really proud of you, Prue. I know I'm proud of you" He said, he was telling the truth "You turned out to be an intelligent, strong and beautiful woman"

"Thank you. That means a lot to me coming from you" I told him "Oh, and Darryl? You know you can say Fuck in front of me, right? I'm all grown up and also I spent thirteen years in a house where I saw every kind of evil creatures, they didn't use pretty words, neither my mom nor my aunts" I said joking and he just blushed

"What are you going to do now that you have your memory and your powers back?" He asked me while he gave me the black envelop that had the triqueta on it

"I don't…" I couldn't finish that sentence because I was pulled into a vision. My first premonition

**Premonition**

**First I saw a flash of a sign; "Welcome to Forks" it said. Then I was in the middle of a forest, in front of a big house, a Manor almost made of glass, it had big windows. In front of the Manor were five vampires; two females and three males. One of the girls had long, wavy blonde hair, she was exceptionally beautiful and she was tall, statuesque, she was with one of the guys, he was tall, extremely muscular, had curly black hair and dimpled cheeks. The other female was petite, pixie-like and with short, spiky hair, she was smiling like my aunt Phoebe used to, like she knew something, she was the witch-vampire, I was sure. She was with a red haired boy, he was taller than the blonde girl but shorter than the dark haired guy, he was lean, he looked like a seventeen year old boy; then there was this vampire god, he was tall, almost as tall as the dark haired guy, with honey blond hair, he was muscular but lean. His face and body were covered with crescent-shaped scars; I wanted to touch them, to smooth every scar. I couldn't look away; he was looking at me and smirked. But then, it vanished and the only thing I heard was "Tomorrow, it's time"**

I gasped. I found the witch and the god.

"Prue, what happened" Darryl asked me worried "I was talking to you and you zoned out"

"I had a premonition" I told him

"And?"

"I know what I am suppose to do"

"Could you go to the point, you're acting like Phoebe" He said annoyed

"I'm sorry. Now I know why she acted that way. It's a little bit unnerving to see things like that. I'm going to Forks, tomorrow. I have to re-start the prophecy. I have to be ready to fulfill my destiny" I told him

"To Forks? And where is Forks?" He asked. I had no idea

"I don't know, but I do know how to find out. I'll be right back" I said and he nodded, then I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Magic school and on my room there. When I sensed it, I projected myself there. I kept my shield raised so nobody knew I was there. I didn't want to talk with anybody there. The room was an exactly replica of the Manor's attic. I wasn't prepared to go through everything, to many memories, so I just took what I needed. A world map and a crystal, I orbed the two things and projected myself back to Darryl's place. I was going to return in another time, I still needed to summon the Book of Shadows

"Where did you go?" He asked me

"To Magic School. I needed this" I told him and showed him the crystal and the map

"Why do you need that for?" He asked eyed me curious. His emotions were making me anxious

"To scry for the direction of the coven I need to find in Forks" I said while I was moving the things from the table with my mind and froze them in middle air. I needed to exercise my powers

"It's still weird to see it" He said watching the objects frozen in above our heads "And aren't you using too much magic today?"

"I have a free pass" I said and put the map on the table

"What a "free pass" means?" He asked curious and annoyed at my half answers

"It means that I can use my powers whenever I want, as long as I don't use it to hurt any innocent people. Now, hush, I need to concentrate" I said while I was holding the crystal pendant over the map, I concentrated on the Manor from my vision and the crystal started to swing violently, then the pendant pinpointed the exact location I was looking for, or at least I hoped "There, 420 Woodcroft Ave, Forks WA" I said to Darryl "I'll be there tomorrow"

"Will I see you again?" He asked me

"Of course you will" I said taking the map and the crystal and putting the things back on the table "But not so soon, unless you need me, it's not safe for you or your family to be close to me right now. I need to control my powers like before and I need to be prepared for the battle" I said and he nodded

"Well, if you need me just call me or come here, ok?" He said with a sad voice

"And if you need me, just call my name, you know I'm just an orb away" I told him smiling which made him smile too. Then I sensed people coming "Well, I have to go. Your family is coming and I'm not sure if I can be around more humans right now. Your emotions are already making me crazy. I need to learn how to block emotions again, I'm out of practice. See you later uncle Darryl" I said and hugged him

"See you later, Prudence. Be careful" He said hugging me back. He was feeling happy but sad at the same time. I took a step back from the embrace, waved and orbed to my living room, I had almost everything packed, except my clothes so I went to my room, grabbed a suitcase and started packing

"I should practice my astral projection" I told myself out loud. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my other self coming out of my body, when I opened my eyes I was watching myself smiling

"Nice" We both said at the same time

"Pack my shoes, I'll pack the clothes" I told my astral self, she nodded and we started to do what I said

"What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" My astral self asked me while she was putting the shoes in the suitcase; it was like talking to me only, literally. It wasn't that weird everybody talk to themselves, I just can see myself too

"I don't know. I don't even know if they know what I am. If they are willing to help me" I told my astral self

"I have so many questions" My astral self said

"You know what? We, I need guiding, I need to talk with my vamp-lighters" I said

"Let's call them" She said

"Carlisle" I yelled

"Esme" My astral self screamed and nothing "This is not working"

"Maybe this will" I told her "Vamp-lighters" I yelled really loud and saw the orbs

"Vamp-lighters?" Esme asked trying not to laugh

"She really is Leo Wyatt's daughter" Carlisle said smiling and then he looked at my astral self and then back at me "You have a twin?" He asked confused

"I thought Leo just had one daughter… I don't understand" Esme said as confused as Carlisle. My astral self smiled

"Yes, my dad only had one daughter, us" My astral self said smiling sweetly, Esme and Carlisle were more confused than before

"She's right, we are his only daughter" I said and ended my astral projection "See? I was just practicing my astral projection" I told them smiling

"Wow, in all my years I never saw the witch and her astral projection interacting like that" Esme said amazed

"You really are powerful" Carlisle said proud

"What can I said, I've always had an active mind, so anyway" I said smiling "I called you because I have some questions"

"Then asked away" Carlisle said. I nodded and blinked projecting two chairs for them to sit

"Sit down, please" I said and sat down on my bed in front of them

"Thank you dear" Esme said sitting down and smiling kindly

"I had a premonition. It was about the Coven my Aunt Phoebe saw helping me, I guess you know about it" They nodded "Do they know who I am and what they are suppose to do?" I asked them

"Sort of. Alice, the pixie-like vampire knows that you are going to be there, she's a hybrid" Esme said

"Yeah, I know, she's a witch-Pire" I said

"Again with the names" Carlisle said smiling

"I didn't make that name, my Aunt did"

"Anyway, she is a seer, she knows that something is coming and she also knows that they are going to play a big part in it. She also knows you're a witch, but not how powerful you are, she can't see you that well" Esme told me and I nodded

"They know the risks, but like you they need to face their destiny, the Prophecy is about them too" Carlisle said

"And they know about White-Lighters?"

"Only Alice, but she doesn't know about Vamp-Lighters" Esme said a little bit sad

"Why does that make you sad?" I asked her

"It's nothing, never mind" She said faking an smile, I let her be, I didn't want to pry, Carlisle saw me and smiled, he was feeling grateful towards me

"So, I have to be there tomorrow?" I asked them

"Yes, first thing in the morning" Carlisle said

"Ok. Well, then I need to sleep" I said. I closed my bag and placed it on the floor, my astral self and I already packed what I needed and if I need anything else, I could just orb here. They nodded and stood up.

"Goodnight Vamp-lighter Carlisle" I said grinning

"Goodnight Witch-Lighter Prudence" Carlisle said and winked at me

"Goodnight Esme" I said to her smiling sadly, she reminds me of my mom; she had this motherly vibe in her, her feelings were maternal, kind, peaceful… I miss my mom and my whole family, and I also miss Charlie and Renee

"Goodnight dear" She said and kissed my cheek "If you need anything, just call us, alright. And don't worry; everything is going to be ok. You'll know what to do tomorrow" She said softly and walked towards Carlisle, he took her hand and I felt their feelings. They were in love. Their love was really deep, like mom and dad's love

"Let's go Esme. Let the Chosen One sleep" Carlisle said wiggling his brows, and they orbed away. I liked my vamp-Lighters

I shook my head and sighed, then I grabbed a short and a tank top, and changed, I was tired and nervous about tomorrow. I lay in bed and covered myself with my sheets. I flicked my hand and turned off the light and then without me realizing it, I dozed off

**Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed it, I really appreciated it. Please, keep doing it.**

**Oh, and obviously I don't own The Secret Circle I just needed a job for Prue and I was watching the series and I said, why not!**

**Next Chapter, Prue goes to Forks…**

**See you… Yasric!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Everyone… I'm really sorry for the wait!**

**Sadly I don't own Twilight or Charmed**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

Next day I woke up startled. I was having a dream, but I forgot what it was about the moment I opened my eyes. 'Great way to start this day', I thought grimly. I shook my head, took a deep breath and got out of the bed. I went to the bathroom took a shower and did my things, and then I went back to my bedroom.

"What does a Witch-Lighter wear to meet a coven of vampires?" I wonder out loud and like I had no idea, I just put on some black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that says "Bite Me" (I thought it was fitting), my black leather jacket and my black boots, then I brushed my hair and let it loose; I put my triqueta ring on and my pentagram necklace 'I'm already dressed, now to eat' I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday but since I was a little nervous I just grabbed a pop tart and ate it. I looked around the room to see if everything was ready. When I was content with everything I orbed to my room took my bag and my purse 'I had to leave. I can't delay it any further' I took a deep breath and concentrated on 420 Woodcroft Ave, Forks then I orbed there

There in front of the house were the five vampires from my premonition

"Hello, Vamps" I said and smiled at them and they smiled back

"Hi, witch" The tall dark haired guy said smiling 'he looks like the handsome version of a Brute demon'

"We were waiting for you" The pixie said smiling. She walked down the stairs and gave me a hug

"I know" I said and she laughed "I'm Prudence and I'm a witch and a White-Lighter by the way, you're Alice right?"

"Yes and as you know I'm also a witch and of course a vampire" She said happily, she was so excited that her feelings were smothering me, but I kept smiling. It wasn't her fault that my empathic power was out of control "Now, let me introduce you the rest" She said and I nodded, I looked up and couldn't help but watch the vampire god, he was smirking at me and I noticed it was because of my t-shirt. I stopped watching him when Alice started to talk again "The red haired guy is my mate and husband Edward Cullen, he is a mind-reader" She said smiling lovingly at him. Cool

"Nice to meet you, Prudence" Edward said with a crocket smile

"Nice to meet you too, Edward, and please, call me Prue" I said

"Prue? Why can' I read your mind?" He asked confused

"You can't?" The beautiful blonde girl asked Edward "Can you tell me how you are doing that so I can do it too? Please!" The blonde girl asked me fluttering her eyelashes, she was half joking about it

"Share the secret with us, please" The dark haired guy said kneeling, Edward just rolled his eyes at them

"Emmett, get up" The vampire god said 'I liked his voice, it's soothing' "Sorry about that, darling; they are just desperate to find a way to block Edward's power" He said smirking

"I can tell they are, but I'm sorry guys Edward can't read my mind because of my shield" I told them "I have a mental and a physical shield" I said. Emmett and the blonde girl were disappointed "Do you listen their thoughts often?" I asked Edward

"Always" They all said

"Why?" I asked curious

"It's not like I want to, it just that I can't turn off my gift"

"Oh, sorry" I told him

"Me too" He said smiling

"Ok, let's go back to the introductions please. Well, that's Rosalie Cullen-Hale and her husband and mate Emmett Cullen-McCarthy" Alice said

"Hi, you can call me Rose by the way" She said smiling and I nodded

"I'm Emmett" The big guy said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows which made me smile, he was a joker

"I know, Alice just said that" I told him trying not to laugh. Rose was shaking her head and rolling her eyes

"Yeah, right" I knew he was just playing dumb, I could feel it. I liked them already and their emotions were telling me I could trust them 'So far so great'

"Ok. And last but not least, Jasper Whitlock, he is an empath" 'Finally I know his name, Jasper, and he's an empath, like me'. I tried to feel what he was feeling, but they were just a mixed of everyone else's emotions 'I really need to practice, I was so good before'

"I'm an empath too" I said and Jasper raised one eyebrow and walked down the stairs, took my hand and kissed it, when his hand touched mine, I felt this electric shock, like a spark, it felt good, which confused me; I've never felt something like that before. What the hell is going on?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prue" He said watching me intensely 'Maybe he felt it too'

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jasper" I said and we kept staring at each other's eyes until someone cleared his throat, it was Emmett

"Great, another empath in the house, just what we needed" Emmett said sarcastically. Jasper shook his head, dropped my hand and took my suitcase. I felt the need to take his had again, but I resisted it, I can't be falling for him, right? I just meet him

"Why don't we let Prue inside, it's getting cold here and besides, I want to know more about her and her story" Jasper said

"Good idea Jasper, let's go to the living room and get comfy" Alice said and danced towards Edward who took her hand and went inside. 'Alice's walk made me remember the nymphs from the woods' Anyway, then Rosalie, well, Rose took Emmett's hand

"Come in, Prue" She said nodding towards the door

"Yeah, we don't bite" Emmett said smirking and then they walked inside too 'Like he would be able to touch me' I thought smiling

"Shall we, darling?" Jasper asked holding one hand out for me, I took it without even thinking and he smiled at that

"We shall" I said and we walked inside. The house was beautiful inside; it was all made of wood and glass, it was so open and warm

"You have a beautiful home" I told them while I sat down with Jasper on the big black couch and I was glad he didn't drop my hand this time

"Thank you, our mother decorated it" Alice said and it was the first time a noticed a sad emotion

"Your mother? Where is she? I didn't see her in my premonition" I asked them and then I felt their sorrow and pain mixed with their curiosity "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" I said looking down, Jasper gripped my hand a little tighter and I looked up

"It's ok. We don't know what happened to her or our father for that matter. They went out one day and never came back, we've been looking for them but nothing" He said sadly and I squeezed his hand, he smiled a bit

"And you hadn't see them in your visions" I asked Alice and she just shook her hand while Edward was trying to comfort her, Rose and Emmett were in the same position "I'm sorry" I wish I could do something about it 'Maybe after I have the Book of Shadows I can help them'

"Thanks… uh, anyway, can you tell us about yourself?" Rose asked me

"Because Alice just told us you were a witch and a little bit about the prophecy, the part where we are going to help you" Edward told me

"Well, do you know about the charmed ones?" I asked

"They are witches, right?" Emmett asked me and I nodded

"Piper, Phoebe and Paige. I've heard about them, they are witches like me but they are the fighter type, they're dedicated to protect innocents. I am just a witch for my foresight gift, but I don't practice witchcraft. They can cast spells and they even have a White-Lighter" 'Had one' I thought

"They vanquish all kinds of evil" Rose said, I nodded again

"The Halliwell sisters, they have saved the supernatural and this world too many times to count" Jasper said looking grateful

"They are the greatest force of good magic in the world" Edward said and I could feel his admiration towards them

"They were" I corrected him "They were the greatest force of good magic in the world" I said with a shaky voice

"What happened to them?" Alice asked me concerned

"They died… ten years ago" I told them looking down

"How?" Edward asked me "From what I know they were so powerful" They were perplexed

"They died vanquishing a very powerful demon" I told them "Zankou" I said bitterly

"I'm sorry, darling, but what does it have to do with you?" Jasper asked me; then he lifted my head up with his finger tips, he could see my tearful eyes "Why are you so heartbroken about it?"

"Because the Halliwell sister were my family, Piper was my mom" I answered smiling sadly

"I'm really sorry, Prue" Jasper said "We all are" He said and I nodded. They were watching me and telling me with their feelings they understood. After a long silence moment I started talking again

"Anyway, I'm the daughter of a charmed one and a White-Lighter"

"I thought Witches and White-Lighters couldn't be together" Alice said

"They weren't aloud, but they felt in love and they fought for that love with everything they had. The Elders couldn't keep them apart, they owned the charmed ones too much, so they let them get marry and after a while I was conceived. I was born the day magic died"

"You are the twice blessed child" Alice said with wide eyes

"Yes. My parents and my aunts knew I was the twice blessed child, but they didn't know about the Prophecy of the Chosen one, not until it begun to be fulfill"

"What is a twice blessed child?" Emmett asked, they were intrigued

"_When three planets burn as one_

_Over a sky of dancing light_

_Magic will rest on a holy day_

_To welcome a twice blessed child"_

"What was that?" Jasper asked me

"That was the prophecy of my birth. The prophecy said that the twice blessed child, me, would be the only being whose powers can equal to the charmed ones and that I would become the savior of the world. I was born on the day magic died, which fell on the Wiccan Sabbath Imbolic and the Aurora Borealis, there wasn't any magic in the world that day and when I was born the magic came back with me"

"I remember, it happened 23 years ago, I couldn't have a vision that day, it had never happened to me" Alice said and I nodded

"Because it has never occurred before. It was an odd thing that the Aurora Borealis was happening the night before the Wiccan Festival of Lights, that was what caused the lost of magic powers for twenty four hours. I was able to use and control my powers from the womb. I would used my shield to protect my mom when she was attacked by demons, I would healed her if she got hurt and once I intertwined her and my dad's powers when they were arguing about who got the harder supernatural job" I told them

"You really are powerful aren't you?" Jasper said amazed

"Well, yes" I said smiling nervous "The Charmed Ones were powerful separate and even more powerful together, their symbol was a triqueta" I explained to them and showed them my triqueta ring "I'm the center of the triqueta, I have their powers and more. I even have two special White-lighters"

"What is a White-Lighter?" Jasper asked me

"A White-Lighter is a special type of guardian angel; they protect and guide good witches and future White-Lighters, their powers are orbing, healing, telekinesis, reconstitution, remote orbing, photokinesis, thermokinesis etc, etc, etc"

"Wow… and you have two?" Rose said

"Yeah. I'll call them later so you can meet them" I told them smiling, they will sure get along, they are vegetarians vamps too

"I'm glad you are on our side" Edward said

"Yeah, but against what are we going to fight?" Alice asked "I hadn't seen anything"

"Maybe because I just had my powers back and we still have things to do before the last battle"

"Back? You said you have powers before you were born" Jasper said and I explained to them what happened, from my Aunt Phoebe premonition ten years ago until me regaining my powers yesterday at Darryl's house

"You've been through so much" Rose said and I could feel she was sorry about it

"Yeah, but like my family always says, everything happens for a reason" I said and they nodded. Jasper squeezed my hand and I looked up at him, he smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug, I hugged him back and then I could feel everyone's happiness. I pulled myself from Jasper's embrace and looked at them "Why are you so happy?" I asked them

"Because we are glad to have you here" Rose said smiling at me

"You're not mad that I'm putting you in danger"

"We were part of the prophecy already" Edward said shrugging his shoulders

"And we would have been in more danger if you hadn't show up" Alice said

"We are going to have so much fun with your powers" Emmett said smiling

"What things we have to do before the battle?" Jasper asked me ignoring Emmett

"I need to control my powers the way I did before. My empathy power is a little too much right now, and my molecular powers are mixed. Yesterday, Darryl offered me a glass of coke and without me wanting it, it orbed towards me, it freaked Darryl out and he dropped the other glass, I tried to freeze it and instead it blew up, I'm ended up having to heal Darryl because a sharp of glass got into his leg. I need to practice my powers they've grown this past ten years and I also need to train, I need to update my fighting techniques. You are going to help me with that" I told them

"I can't fight with you. I could kill you" Emmet said laughing 'didn't he listen to me?' I thought shaking my head

"You don't get it, do you? I am the one who has to be careful to not kill you" I said smirking. I looked at Rose and asked for her permission, she nodded with a small smile and let go of Emmett's hand. I concentrated and flicked my hand and Emmett went flying, he broke a table and the window of course. Everybody was laughing feeling surprised but worried at the same time "Don't worry, Emmett's ok and I'll fix the mess"

"I thought you couldn't control your powers" Alice asked

"I can, but I have to concentrate a lot to do it, before, if I wanted to do something, I just had to flick my hand and the power I wanted would come out"

"Ok, we know you can hurt us but what if we hit you" Jasper asked, he looked really worried

"Don't worry about me, I have high resistance. Your punch would hurt me like it would hurt you to be punched by a vampire; I've been fighting demons since before I was born. I don't get hurt that easily" I said, he relaxed a bit with it. Emmett was already in the room looking at me sheepishly "Let me clean this mess" I stood up and let go Jasper's hand

"You don't have to, we will do it later" Jasper said watching his empty hand and then at me 'Maybe he is feeling for me what I'm feeling for him' I hoped

"It will be faster if I do it" I could feel their doubt and curiosity. I walked and stood in front of the mess, I could use my projection power but I wanted them to see me casting a spell

"_Let the object of objection_

_Become but a dream_

_As I cause the seen_

_To be unseen"_

I said and everything was like it was before, but that was when I noticed something on the table, it was a picture of Carlisle and Esme, with Alice, Edward, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. I turned around to see the surprised faces of everyone

"Wow, you can do that only saying words that rhyme?" Rose asked me and I nodded

"Yeah, it's a family thing" I said and took the picture from the table "Do you know Carlisle and Esme?" I asked them showing them the picture

"Of course we do. They are our parents" Edward said

"But how do you know them?" Jasper asked walking towards me and taking my hand again, it's like he needs to be close to me, I feel the same

"Because they are my Vamp-Lighters" I told them and I could feel their shock and hope and also their confusion

"They can't be Carlisle and Esme, maybe you are mistaken" Emmett said

"No, I'm not and I'll prove it. Carlisle, Esme come here" I said and nothing, seriously? "Vamp-Lighters" I screamed and then I saw the orbs. When they were visible, the Cullen and Jasper gasped

"Hello, children" Carlisle said anguished

"We know we have some explaining to do" Esme said looking at us

"You think?" I said sarcastically

**Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed it, I really appreciated it. Please, keep doing it. Those reviews are the ones that make me keep updating this story**

**Next Chapter… The explanation of what happened to Carlisle and Esme. So review!**

**See you… Yasric!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone**

**Sadly I don't own Jasper, or Twilight, or Charmed…**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

"You were alive and didn't tell us?" Jasper asked them looking hurt

"Why did you leave us like that? I've been looking for you but I haven't seen you" Alice said rubbing her temple, she was upset by their abandon

"What the hell did we do to deserve that?" Emmett yelled

"Why don't we sit down, please, children" Esme pleaded but nobody moved

"We didn't do it on purpose, we had too" Carlisle said

"Are you serious, Carlisle?" Rose asked frustrated

"You disappeared for twenty five years without a word" Edward said, their emotions were driving me mad, I just wanted for them to enlighten us and for their emotions to clear up

"Enough. Come on, let's sit down" I said tugging Jasper's hand; he didn't moved, he looked deep in thought "Can I use my powers in you?" I asked him out of the blue and he looked at me "Trust me" I knew he was curious about my powers, maybe if I show him one it would ease his mood

"You can do whatever you want with me; I trust you" He said looking me in the eyes with a small smile. Everyone turned to us and we ignored them. I nodded and smiled at Jasper, then blinked and projected us on the couch "Whoa" He gasped surprised "That was weird" Jasper was watching me with eyes wide open

"Did you like it?" I asked him, I was nervous; I didn't want to scare him

"We are going to do that again, later" He whispered to me and I nodded, he was smiling

"What was that? It was different from the way you came this morning, there weren't any blue lights around you" Emmett asked from across the room where everyone except Carlisle and Esme were watching us with wide eyes, at least I could only feel curiosity for them right now

"Orbs, that is how we White-Lighters teleported and that was my projection power, we'll get to that later, now my Vamp-Lighters have a lot explaining to do. Sit" I said waving my hands and they all came and sat down

"Explain" Jasper said taking my hand and putting it on his lap, his thump was stroking my hand; they watched our joined hands but didn't comment anything about it

"Well, twenty five years ago, The Elders Odin and Sandra…" Carlisle started talking

"Wait, we've heard Prue talking about The Elders, but we still don't know who they are" Rose said

"Did you tell them about the White-Lighters?" Carlisle asked

"A little bit" I said "I didn't tell them how they become White-Lighters" I said shrugging

"Well, White-Lighters are people who were connected to the magical world or were good people that have died, they are given the choice to move on or become a White-Lighter" Esme said

"And The Elders are an assembly of extremely powerful White-Lighters who advise magical beings; They are the bosses of the majority of White-Lighters, they preserve the greater good by sending them to watch and protect witches and future White-Lighters" Carlisle said and they all nodded "Well, twenty five years ago, The Elders, Odin and Sandra came to us and told us about the prophecy of the Chosen One. They told us that you guys were part of it and if we wanted to help you we could, by becoming White-Lighters, they said that we would become the White-Lighters of the Chosen One and we would see you again, but if we didn't accept it we would all die before the prophecy was fulfill and we wouldn't be able to help Prue and the future of the world would be in the hands of evil. We wanted to tell you that we were alright, but they told us we couldn't, they told us we needed to do some sacrifices for the greater good" Carlisle said pleading them to believe them, I believed them

"That sound like them, always making magical beings sacrifice for a greater good, that's why I ended up alone; that's why my whole family is dead, apart for Darryl. For a greater good" I said indignantly

"You're not alone anymore; you have us now, you gained a new kind of family" Esme said smiling softly at me and Carlisle nodded, their feelings were better than before, they accepted what Carlisle and Esme said, they were happy to have them back

"We want you to stay here Prue; Alice and I were looking for another sister" Rose said feeling hopeful

"Yeah, two women against three men, it's not fair" Alice said winking at me

"I always wanted a sister whose mind was not readable" Edward told me smiling

"And one sister so powerful, that would be a challenge to beat. Like my Rosy said, we want you to stay here" That was Emmett, of course. Then I turned to look at Jasper with a small smile on my face that vanished when I saw the look on his face. He was looking down at our joined hands with a frown, and then he dropped my hand and shook his head. He stood up, he wasn't looking at me

"I don't…" He trailed shaking his head 'He doesn't want me here' I tried not to look hurt about it, but his rejection hurt me a lot more than I ever imagined. Everybody was watching Jasper confused. I stood up and took my luggage

"I understand, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home, so…"

"Prue…" Edward said and tried to grab my arm but I pulled up my shield so he couldn't touch me, he wasn't the person I wanted to stop me

"It's ok, I'll see you guys later" I said and projected myself out of there. I was in Magic School, in our 'Attic' and was crying softly

"He doesn't want me there" I whispered to myself 'I need my family. I need the Book' I thought and walked toward the stand we used to have the Book

"_I call upon the Ancient Power_

_To help me in this darkest hour_

_Let the book return to this place_

_Claim refuge in its rightful space"_

I said and the Book appeared on the stand

"Now, where is the spell I'm looking for" I murmured while I was flicking the pages with my mind

"Here!" I took five candles, put them in circle and light them up, then chanted

"_Hear these words_

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the_

_Other side_

_Come to me I_

_Summon thee_

_Cross now the Great Divide"_

I said and my parents and my whole family appeared in front of me, corporeal

"Mom, dad!" I said dropping my shield and running toward them

"Prudence" They screamed and we hugged each other

"I missed you so much" I said crying then I turned around "Aunty Phoebe, Aunty Paige I'm so glad to see you!"

"And we are glad to be seen" Aunt Paige said smiling

"Oh, Prue, we missed you so much" Aunty Phoebe said brushing the tears off my cheeks "Oh, stop crying sweetheart, we are here!"

"I love you so much" I said looking at my parents and aunts

"Hey, save some love for your uncles too" Uncle Coop said

"Yeah, after all, we came from far away to see you!" Uncle Henry said laughing and I ran toward them and the hugged me

"Don't worry, I have a lot of love to give" I said crying and laughing at the same time

"That's good, because you still haven't hug me yet" Grandpa said from behind my uncles

"Grandpa!"

"Isabella, I'm so happy to see you; you have grown into a beautiful woman" Grandpa said "You look just like your mother" he then whispered

"Thanks, grandpa, you look great too"

"Well, that's the good thing about being dead, you can't get older" He said laughing, I tried to smile but I couldn't, instead I started to cry again

"But the bad thing is that I can't stay with you" I said "I miss you so much. I only belong with you; I don't want to be here alone, please don't go, don't let me alone" I said and went to hug my mom and dad again, crying my eyes out

"You won't be alone, sweetheart, I told you, you are going to be so happy with the vampire family I saw in my premonition" Aunt Phoebe said

"No, I won't. You saw it wrong, I can't live with them; they don't want me there" I said "At least not all of them" I told her looking down

"Who doesn't want you there?" Mom asked me

"Jasper" I said shakily "I don't want to talk about it. What have you guys been doing?"

"You know, just hanging out with Prue, Grams and mom" Aunt Phoebe said shrugging

"Little one, why does it hurt you so much that Jasper doesn't want you there?" Uncle Coop asked me and everyone was watching me; that was the thing about uncle Coop, he could feel my heart, even with my shield up

"I don't know, and I don't want to talk about it" I said but I knew

"But honey, I swear, I saw you happy there, in my premonition you were smiling with this blond, tall vampire god" Aunt Phoebe said

"Well, that blond, tall vampire god is the one who doesn't want me there. That's Jasper"

"Ok, you need to explain" Aunty Paige said "come sit here" I sat with my mom and my aunts, the men were watching us in silence

"Start" Mom told me

"Everything was going great. I got there and meet everyone, and then I told them my story. Jasper and I…" I trailed shaking my head

"Keep going to sweety" Mom told me and I took a deep breath

"We were getting alone. I know we just met but I really like him. Since the moment I saw him on my premonition I liked him and I thought he liked me too, but I guess I was wrong. We were talking and Emmett, the big guy, was telling me that we couldn't practice because he could kill me, so I sent him flying across the room"

"That's something she would do" I heard Uncle Henry say an I smiled sadly

"Anyway, Emmett went through a window and destroyed a table; I casted a spell to clean the mess and saw a picture of Carlisle and Esme; it turns out they are the parents of the vampires" I told them

"Yeah, we heard about that" Aunt Paige said

"Well, I called them and they told us why they disappeared. The Elders turned them into my Vamp-Lighters for a "greater good". I told them how much I like that phrase" I said sarcastically " and I told them that because of a greater good, my entirely family died and I was alone, they told me I wasn't alone anymore, that I have them. They were telling me they were happy to have another sister, but it turned out Jasper wasn't. He was holding my hand and when I was waiting for him to say something, he dropped it and shook his head, he didn't even look at me, so I stood up and took my bag; I told him I didn't want to make him uncomfortable; Edward tried to stop me, but Jasper let me go" I said with watering eyes

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry" Mom told me hugging me

"Maybe you did miss something, Phoebe" Aunt Paige said

"No, I didn't, there must be something…" Aunt Phoebe started to say but was interrupted by someone orbing in. It was Carlisle and Esme, and they brought Jasper with them. I stood up and brushed my tears away

"Prue" Jasper said relieved, or I think it sounded like that and hugged me

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he pulled away from me looking hurt I turned to Carlisle and Esme "Why did you bring him her?"

"He needed to explain himself to you" Carlisle said

"What am I doing here? Why did you leave me like that?" He said

"I didn't left you, you let me go" I told him

"What are you talking about?" At this point we were yelling each other back and forth

"You don't want me there; that's what I'm talking about"

"I didn't say that"

"That's the point. I was waiting for you to say something and you just dropped my hand and shook your head"

"I was trying to figure out what you mean to me. They see you as a daughter" Jasper said pointing Carlisle and Esme

"You do?" I asked them

"Of course we do" Esme said softly and I smiled a bit then Jasper kept talking

"And Emmett, Rose, Alice and Edward see you as a sibling, but I don't. I can't see you as a sister; it feels wrong because I like you, a lot, and I know it is weird because we just met, but when I dropped your hand, it hurt badly" Jasper was gripping his chest "I want you, but I know it wouldn't be fair for you to stay with me" He whispered looking down

"Why wouldn't it be fair?" I asked him softly

"Because you are a good witch and I am a monster" He looked so broken

"Don't say that" I whispered

"I'm just telling the truth. You don't know what I've done. If you could only see my scars"

"I can see them" I told him

"What?" Jasper asked surprised

"I can see you scars" I repeated "And I still don't believe you are a monster"

"You can?" He asked me and I nodded "Then maybe you don't believe me because you don't know the story behind them" He said sadly

"Would you let me see it?" I asked him grabbing his hands; he relaxed a little but kept quiet "You told me I could do whatever I wanted with you. Were you telling me the truth?" He looked at me biting his lips

"How are you going to see it?" He asked me shakily

"I need you to concentrate on your past" He nodded, I got closer to him and put my hands on each side of his face and he shivered "Now close your eyes" He was about to say something "Hush, trust me"

"I do, I trust you with my undead life" He smile sadly and closed his eyes, he was nervous "Please, don't hate me" He said really low, that I almost miss it

"I won't" I said softly and close my eyes too. I concentrated on Jasper using my projection, empathy and premonition powers together, it took me a lot to use them like that, but after a while I saw everything

**I saw Maria turning Jasper and I felt his pain. I saw him training the newborns. I saw him fighting in a war against thousands of vampires and always winning. I saw how he received every one of his scars. I saw him draining humans and I felt his anguish, his guilt and his pain. I saw how he let his friends Peter and Charlotte escape and how Maria punished him for it; I saw how relieved he was when they came back for him. I felt his guilt every time he feed and how glad he was when he found the Cullen and started their diet. I saw how brave, strong and kind he is, and I felt completely in love with him**

I opened my eyes gasping for air

"Jasper" I whispered and he opened his eyes

"Did you see it?" he asked me quietly

"Yes" I answered caressing the scar above his left eye

"Do you hate me now?" He asked me closing his eyes again

"No" I said and he opened his eyes "In fact, I like you more. You are a brave man. You have suffered so much; you went to hell and back and still are a kind man"

"Did you see me killing humans" He had to make sure

"I saw the whole thing. I saw the Maria bitch, the newborns and I saw Peter and Charlotte. I saw it all; I felt what you felt, I understand and I still like you"

"What about my scars? Don't they disgust you?" He asked me looking ashamed

"No… I like them too, they're part of you. Your battle scars show me how strong you are" I said and then I got closer to him and whispered in his ear "You look like a fallen Angel, a warrior and I like it" He looked me and smirked "So perfectly imperfect"

"So, you accept me scars and all" He was looking at my eyes still smirking

"Yeah, scars and all" I said and smiled at him

"Soooo, does that mean you are going to live with them after all?" Aunt Phoebe asked bursting our bubble. I let go of Jasper's face and turned around to see my whole family even Carlisle and Esme watching us with eyes wide open and a little smile playing on their lips. Then I looked at Jasper and he seemed a little embarrassed

"I suppose" I said shrugging and Jasper took my hand and squeezed it

"Yes, ma'am, she's going to stay with me, us" He answered with a southern accent, I love it

"With you, uh?" Aunt Paige said wriggling her eyebrows laughing

"I knew I wasn't mistaken" Aunt Phoebe exclaimed

"Stop" I told her "Jasper, I would like you to meet my family" I told him

"I thought you said they were dead" he asked confused

"They are" I said nodding

"But they are here" He said watching them

"So? You are here, and you are dead too!" Aunt Phoebe said and Jasper laughed

"Fair enough" he said

"Anyway, Jasper, That's my mom Piper, my dad Leo, my aunt Phoebe and her husband Coop, my aunt Paige and her husband Henry and my grandpa Victor, family I would like you to meet Major Jasper Whitlock" I said and I swear, I saw Jasper's eyes darken

"It's nice to meet you" he said bowing his hand

"It's nice to meet you too, Jasper" mom said "Thank you for coming for Prudence, she can be a little stubborn, it's a family thing" I knew she couldn't help herself

"Mom, please!" I begged her to stop and she just laughed

"Nice to meet you, Jasper" Dad said

"Nice to meet you, Sir" Jasper said

"Just call me Leo" dad said and Jasper nodded

"Oh, it's so good to meet you in person, you're just as hot as in my premonition" Aunt Phoebe was giggling and waving her hands at Jasper and uncle Coop shook his head

"I… Thanks?" Jasper answered her or tried

"Phoebe, love, you are going to scare him. Nice to see you again Jasper" uncle Coop said

"Again?" Jasper asked confused

"Ah, right, you didn't see me; I was the one who helped Peter and Charlotte to get together" Uncle Coop said smiling, like that explained everything

"I still don't understand" Jasper was shaking his head confused

"What my uncle Coop means is that he is a Cupid, which is a magical being associated with love; he helps or helped people to find love. He helped Peter and Charlotte to find love in each other" Carlisle explained to Jasper

"Oh, now I get it. Thank you for that, they deserve to be happy after that hell" Jasper said

"It was my pleasure"

"Phoebe was right, nice done, Prue" Aunt Paige winked at me and I shook my head

"Paige, please, don't embarrass, Prue. Nice to meet you, Jasper"

"Nice to meet you too, Henry" Jasper was trying to not laugh

"Sorry about the girls, they can't help themselves. Victor Bennett, nice to meet you, kid" grandpa said nodding at Jasper

"Kid? Grandpa, Jasper was born in 1843" I told him

"Oh, Jesus. What is it with you girls and dead old guys" Grandpa said "No offense, Jasper"

"Not taken" He said waving his hand while trying not to laugh

"Don't look at me, your daughters were the one who married dead guys, mine was pretty much alive when I married him" Aunt Paige said snickering

"You lost me again" Jasper said

"Well, I was already dead when I married Piper; I was the Charmed ones' White-Lighter" Dad told Jasper

"And I was dead when I married Phoebe, I was her Cupid" uncle Coop said

"Oh, and what were you" Jasper asked Uncle Henry

"I was human, I worked for the San Francisco police department" Uncle Henry said shrugging his shoulders and Jasper nodded

"Prudence, dear, we need to go" Mom said

"Already? Can't you stay a little longer? I still don't know what we are suppose to do know that I found Jasper and the Cullen"

"You know what to do. Exercise your powers and practice your fighting skills. When the time is right you will have a premonition of what is to come" Aunt Phoebe told me "and enjoy that vamp" she whispered to me "I love you, baby girl" then she went to stand in the circle

"That's what I intend to do and I love you, Aunty Phoebe"

"If you need anything, Carlisle and Esme will help you" My dad said and gave me a kiss on my forehead

"And while you do all that, live a little too" Aunt Paige told me "I love you, Prue"

"I will and I love you, Aunty Paige" I said and hugged her

"And don't forget to listen to your heart, he won't lie to you" Uncle Coop said and winked at me "Love you"

"Thanks, Uncle Coop" I said and he gave me a bear hug "Love you too"

"And don't worry too much, little one; if I learned something from you is to never bet against Phoebe's premonition, she said everything is going to be ok, so it will" He told me and gave me a big hug "Love you little one"

"I love you too, Uncle Henry" I murmured in his embrace

"See you next time, Isabella, take care ok!" grandpa said, he gave me a kiss and hugged me "Be careful, I love you, baby"

"I will, and I love you too, grandpa… said hi to Aunty Prue, Grams and Grandma for me"

"Will do" he said and joined the others in the circle

"Kick some vampire asses for us, honey, teach them what a Halliwell witch can do, I love you, my child" Mom told me and hugged me "He loves you, baby and I know you love him too, you have our blessing, he's a keeper" mom whispered so only I could hear

"Thanks mom, I love you and I'll miss you" I said. She nodded and walked toward y dad "I'll miss you"

"We'll miss you too" dad said

"Don't worry about her, Leo. We will keep her safe" Carlisle said and my dad nodded

"Take care of her too, Jasper" My mom said

"I'll protect her with my life ma'am" Jasper said while he was hugging me from behind "Goodbye"

"There's not good-bye in this family Jasper. See you later!" Dad told him

"See you later, Leo"

"See you, Prue and blessed be" my mom said and they disappeared

"Are you ok, sugar" Jasper asked me

"Yes, I am" I replied

"I think it is time to go back to Forks, the children must be worried" Esme said

"Sure, I just have to grab a couple of things, we'll see you guys there, explain to them what happened" I told them, they nodded and orbed away

"Darling" Jasper said

"Yeah?"

"Don't go away like that again, please" Jasper said pulling me closer to him

"I won't" I told him softly "it hurt me to be away from you"

"I've been waiting for you a long time, Darling, you are my mate"

"I know" I whispered, we were so close, his nose was touching mine

"I love you, forever" he said with fervor

"And I love you, forever" I said and then he smiled and kissed me. The kiss was slow; we were taking our time and enjoying the moment, it was soft and gentle, it was perfect. After a while I had to pull off, I was breathless

"Wow" he sighed

"Yeah"

"We need to go home"

"Ok, let me grab the Book of shadows and a couple things and we can go" I took my bag and the couple of things I needed, when I turned around I saw Jasper with the book in hand and smile "See, you are not a monster, you don't even have a evil bone in your body" I told him

"How do you know that?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Because the Book of Shadow can't be touch by evil, it protect itself against it"

"Seriously?" he asked hopeful

"Seriously" I told him and he gave me a big smile, took my hand and kissed it

"Let's go home, honey" he said watching me

"Home" I whispered and orbed

**Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I really appreciated it. Please, keep doing it because I love it.**

**I made this chapter a little bit longer because I made you wait a long time, Sorry about that…**

**See you… Yasric!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone**

**I'm so sorry for the wait, someone dear to me passed away, so I couldn't update. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter; I made it a bit longer for making you wait so much. As always, I don't own Twilight or Charmed**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter**

When we got home everyone was in the living room. Rosalie was reading a magazine, Alice was with Edward on the computer, Emmett was watching TV and Carlisle and Esme were standing near the window watching outside

"Hey, did you tell them what happened?" I asked Carlisle and Esme

"Yeah, they already know" Esme said and I nodded

"They were surprised about your shield" Carlisle said smiling

"They always are" I told him and he nodded, he knew it wasn't normal for a witch to have a shield as powerful as mine

"Where do you want it, darling?" Jasper asked me pointing at the Book

"I don't know. I don't want be a bother, but do you have an empty room, where I can put my witchy things?" I asked him and he smirked

"Well, we have only a guest room free. I think Alice was planning to give it to you, we can put your "witchy things" there, and you can sleep in my room, if you want?" He looked hopeful and a little bit nervous

"That sounds good to me" I told him smiling and he smiled back and gave me a little kiss

"That's how we have to receive the new integrant of our family now?" Emmett said beside us, stupid vampire speed

"Ha-ha" I laughed sarcastically

"Emmett, be nice" Esme said scolding at Emmett

"Just joking" Emmett said while he put his arms up in a surrender gesture "Now seriously... are you ok, Prue?" Emmett asked me 'Oh, he cares about me'

"Yes, I'm ok, Emm, thanks"

"What the hell" We heard Rose yelled

"Babe" Emmett yelled alarmed and we ran to the living room, there were around ten Krychek demons, and two Darklighters in the house, 'They found me'

Alice, Edward and Rose were trying to fight against them

"Esme and Carlisle go away" I yelled them

"We can help you" Carlisle said

"We are supposed to protect you" Esme said

"There are Dark-Lighters" I said pointing at them, they were preparing their crossbows "We can fight against them, now, **To Magic School**" I yelled and orbed them away

"Die, witch" One of them said and threw an arrow at me

"**Arrow" **I yelled and threw it back to him "Better you than me" he exploded and the other Dark-Lighter orbed away

"They are Krychek demons, be careful with the…" I was saying but then a Krychek threw a fire ball at Alice "**Fire ball**" I yelled and the fire ball orbed back at him

"Nooo" He yelled and exploded

"Jasper help Alice" He nodded, dropped the Book and went to help her; she had another two demons fighting against her

Jasper was a great fighter, he was affecting their emotions confusing them; they threw fire balls thinking they were their own enemy and killed each other

Edward was fast; he tricked one of the Krychek, then the Krychek threw a fire ball at him and he moved, the fire ball hit another Krychek vanquishing him and then Edward was fighting another demon

"Don't let the fire balls hit you" I scream at them. I was going to help them when I saw around and watched a demon trying to grab the Book of Shadows, it was repelling him, I flicked my hand and moved the Book under the couch, the demon saw me and shimmered, and next thing I knew he was beside me, he tried to hit me, so I ducked, then levitated and kicked him against the wall, when he was perplex I blew him up

"How do we kill these things?" Emmett yelled while he was trying to kill one, but the demon just shimmered from his grasp and hit him

"You don't have the power to vanquish us" The Krychek said smirking menacingly

"I can try" Emmett told him and hit him back, thank God vampires are as tough as diamonds, his punch was stronger he knocked him out

"Prue, do something" Rose yelled at the same time as she punched a Krychek making him stumble back

"Everyone, stand behind me, now" I shouted and they did what I said. I pulled out my shield and put it around the vamps "Enough" I yelled and the rest of the Krychek looked at me with fire balls in their hands "Leave my family alone" I said and concentrated on their fire balls, I opened and closed my hands and the fire balls disappeared, I then froze them and unfroze just their upper body, they were all shocked "Who sent you?" I asked them, I needed to end this fast, all of this was tiring me and I couldn't let them see me wavering

"Like we would tell you, witch" One of them said and tried to hit me with a fire ball, I just looked at it and sent it back to him

"Wrong answer" I said "This is the last time I'll ask. Who sent you?"

"Like hell we'll tell you" other Krychek said and they all threw fire balls at me again, I froze the fire balls mid-way and raised an eyebrow at them

"Others will come" one of them said, they knew they were doomed, they couldn't shimmer away because they were frozen and I wasn't going to let them go alive

"And they will end up the same way" I said and put my hands in front of me with my palms facing them and pushed the fire balls at them, killing them all

I turned around and let out a deep breath I was holding in, and let them free from my shield, Jasper came running to me and held me in his arms

"Is everyone ok?" I was watching Jasper from head to toe

"We are ok, darling; are you ok?" Jasper was watching me "You're breathing a little hard"

"I'm ok, don't worry, I'm just a little rusty" I said smiling softly

"I didn't see them coming" Alice said she was feeling guilty

"Don't beat yourself. Maybe that was a last minute decision, I'm sure they felt my powers and came here. My aunt Phoebe couldn't see every demon who wanted to attack us" I told her

"They were crickets?" Emmett asked me

"Krychek demons" I said and took the Books of shadows from under the couch

"Sorry, I let it fall when I went to help Alice" He said looking guiltily

"It's ok, but next time, don't do that" I told him serous "Demons want this Book and if they have it, we'll be dead and not your type of dead, my parents type of dead" I said and they nodded. I went to sit on the burned couch, and put the Book on my lap, I flipped the pages until I found what I wanted "See…"

_**Krychek **__demons are Low level demons and of little consequence._

_These demons serve as shock troops for their masters in the Underworld._

_They can be identified by the neck tattoos marking their clan affiliation._

"And what was the other thing? He disappeared orbing, but his were black" Rose asked me confused

"He was a Darklighter. Wait, they are here" I said and showed them the Darklighters in the Book of Shadows

_**Darklighters**__ are the devil counterparts to Whitelighters. The goal of the Darklighters is to kill Whitelighters with their poisoned arrows in order to make witches vulnerable to evil attacks; they also kill mortals destined to become Whitelighters_

"That's why you send Carlisle and Esme away?" Jasper asked me

"Yeah, about that, Vamp-Lighters, you can come back now" I said and Carlisle and Esme orbed back

"Are you ok, nobody needs to be healed?" Esme asked, she was concerned

"We are ok" Edward said

"So, what, they can come in without us knowing?" Alice asked me

"Well, yes. That was what they used to do at the Manor" I told them "I can set an magic alarm, if you want" I suggested while I flipped the pages

"How will that work?" Jasper asked me massaging my back, which made me feel better

"I'll cast a spell on some crystals and place them outside, around the house, if someone or something evils get in, it'll go off, like and alarm" I answered

"Do it please, I don't like the idea of not knowing if they are in the house" Rosalie said

"Wouldn't the alarm go off because of us?" Edward asked me, looking down and feeling sorrow, everyone was looking at him but I could feel they were curious about that too; they were as insecure as Jasper was in that aspect

"I understand you think you are evil because you're vampires and you drink blood, and because some of you have killed before, but I assure you guys, you're not evils; vampires like witches and other beings choose to be good or bad and you guys chose to be good, that's all that matter. You want to see evil vamps, these are evil vamps; they weren't even wanted in the underworld"

"Are those vampires?" He asked and everyone looked at the Book

"We don't look like that" Emmett said "They got it wrong"

"Actually, those are other types of vampires" I told them

"There are other types besides the cold ones?" Edward wasn't feeling as bad as before but I knew he didn't believe me, at least not completely. I'll made them touch the Book

"Yes" I told them

"Why didn't we know?" Alice was confused

"I don't know, maybe not everyone is supposed to know" I said shrugging

"What does it say about those vampires? I'm curious" Rose said

"Why don't you read it Edward?" I said and gave him the Book, Jasper looked at me and smiled softly, he knew what I was doing

"Alright"

_Immortal demons of the night, Vampires are repelled by direct sunlight, crucifixes, garlic and holy water. Vampires are immune to Witches' powers, but most can be destroyed with a wooden stake driven through the chest. The Power of Three, however, is needed to vanquish a Vampire Queen, an act that will destroy all of her vampire spawn as well. Gifted with the ability to transform into bats, vampires also have the power to change their victims into vampires instead of killing them, but this transformation isn't complete until the new vampire feeds on Human Blood_

Edward read

"Let me see" Rose said and took the Book "Wow, they have fangs" she said watching the drawing

"Yeah, they are kind of awesome too, they can turned into a bat" Emmett said and took the Book from Rose

"Hey, I want to see the drawing too" Alice said to Emmett and grabbed the Book "They look feral"

"They are civilized" I told them "They just live underground"

"Have you seen one?" Jasper asked me surprised

"No, I haven't, but my aunt Paige was about to become one of them before I was born; my mom, my aunt Phoebe and her demon boyfriend at the time, saved her before she drank human blood and complete the transformation" I told them, they were surprised "They destroyed the Queen and the rest is history"

"Your Aunt Phoebe? The one married with the cupid Coop, had a demon boyfriend?" Jasper asked me

"Yes. Belthazor, aka, Cole Turner" I said and showed them Belthazor in the Book, it still had Aunt Phoebe and Cole pictures

_**Belthazor **_

_Beware of this Demonic Soldier of Fortune. Both powerful and dangerous, he has destroyed countless witches, innocents, and demons. As sinister as he is intelligent, he is not to be trusted, Belthazor's known abilities include throwing energy balls and shimmering from place to place, but his powers are probably not limited to these capabilities. Because there is no known way to defeat him, Belthazor should be avoided at all costs_

"Aunt Phoebe wrote this after she found out he was a demon, she was devastated, she told me about them. Mom said it was a way for her to cope"

_**Cole's Human Form**_

_Cole likes walks in the park, jazz, fine wine. He's ticklish (toes and waist especially) He's an excellent salsa dancer, pretends otherwise. He likes steak, medium rare, and artichokes. He's great in bed. Good stamina. _

_Belthazor/Cole Turner_

_Born 1885_

_Father: Benjamin (Human)_

_Mother: Elizabeth (Demon)_

"Cole was a demon with a soul, something uncommon, he was fighting his demon side, Belthazor, and he won for a while, aunt Phoebe helped him; he was good, helping save the innocents and protecting the Charmed ones; they got married, but it didn't last because he became evil again, the source of all evil to be exact; my aunt still loved him and with a little help from a seer from the underworld, she became evil too, the queen of the underworld; she got pregnant, it was a demonic baby, but it wasn't hers, the seer made her conceive the baby with some dark potions and a tonic made from her own blood, the baby was the old source wanting to be reborn, because the charmed ones had killed him; Aunt Phoebe divorced Cole, the baby was never born because the seer stole him from my aunt's womb, the seer got killed the moment the baby was in her, she didn't have the power to carry him" I told them "Cole did a lot of good and bad things to have my Aunt Phoebe back, he got insane and immortal, he stole a lot of powers from different upper level demons, but still she didn't want him anymore, he even asked the Avatars to turn him into one of them, they did and he used his powers to change the reality, it didn't work either; he used his powers to prevent Aunt Paige to become a charmed one after aunt Prue was killed, but aunt Paige had luck, she was sick and the moment he conjured that reality, she sneezed and the spell didn't work on her, long story short, she found my mom and aunt Phoebe in the alternate reality, the power of three was reborn and they think they destroyed Cole, they believe that in that reality he wasn't immortal. That's one of the reasons why the Elders let my Aunt Phoebe and Coop get married, she suffered a lot; she deserved the kind of love a cupid could give her"

"Wow, that was so sad" Alice said

"But she got a really happy ending" Rose said, I bet that if they could cry they would be doing it right now "I mean she married a cupid"

"So he's dead, dead" Edward asked me

"I think he is alive" I said and looked at Esme and Carlisle

"We don't know anything about Cole" Carlisle told me

"Aren't you scared of him; I mean he tried to kill the charmed ones?" Alice asked me

"No, I think if Cole was alive he wouldn't hurt me, I think he was just misunderstood; there is something in his story that doesn't seem right to me, he could have killed the charmed so many times, but he didn't, I think something else happened back then" I told them "Maybe the Elders know but I don't think they will tell me" I said shrugging

"The Elders aren't against witches and vampires together, right?" Jasper asked me

"Not against us, I have a free pass" I said and wink at him and he smiled happily at me "Anyway, I need to put this Book somewhere else safe and set the alarm" I told them getting up with Jasper

"Prudence, do you think you could do something about this mess" Esme asked looking around

"Sure"

"_Return the house the form it was,_

_Reshape, retake, I ask because,_

_Much good will come, much evil flee,_

_Return the things to where they're supposed to be"_

I said and the house was as good as new

"Nice. I wish I could do the same" Emmett said

"I'm glad you can't" Rose told him smiling sweetly

"Thank you, Prudence" Carlisle told me smiling and I nodded

"Let's go Jasper, I need to do some things and you are going to help me" He nodded and leaded me to the staircase "And by the way, this Book can't be touch by evil" I said and they looked at each other feeling relieve, they were accepting they were good, finally. Jasper took me to the guestroom, it was perfect for my witchy things; it was on the second floor, besides Jasper's library and it was big

"Where can I put this bed? I need some space to bring my stuffs from magic school" I asked him

"If you want you can leave all this at magic school, you know, just swap both rooms" he told shrugging

"You don't need anything of this room?" I asked him and he took me in his arms

"Nop" He answered me getting closer

"Ok" I whispered, he smiled and then kissed me. The kiss was as perfect as the first one, but I still had to pulled away

"Why are you pulling away from me?"

"Because I need to arrange this room" He was pouting "Oh, come on Major, stop pouting" I said and Jasper growled and pulled me flush against him

"I love when you call me Major" He said, he's eyes were getting darker

"I know… but seriously J, I need to see how I'm going to do this" I told him and walked to the middle of the room and looked around, he was just at the door watching me "I got it"

"_I call upon the Halliwells_

_To help me in this tricky thing_

_Help me swap the object from this room_

_For the ones I have at Magic School"_

I said and it worked

"I'm good or what?"I said joking to Jasper

"You're great" he said and kissed me again "So, you said I was going to help you with something, what is it?"

"Actually, I want to help you" I told him

"Help with what?" he asked walking toward me

"With your empathy, I can tell you how to use it against demons"

"I already did. Didn't you see me?"

"I saw you confusing them; I can teach you to channel their powers"

"Tell me more"

"Well, did you know that all supernatural powers are tied to emotions?"

"No, I didn't know that"

"Well, they do. And since you can control emotions you can also control the powers that come with it"

"What are you saying? I can throw fire balls and things like that?"

"Yes, you can do it, you just have to channel the anger the demons feel when they are throwing those. I can do it; my aunt Phoebe taught me how to channel the emotions and to use it to control the powers of the being that is using it against me"

"Ok, how can you teach me to do it?" He asked me interested

"Well, I can train you; I'll throw some energy balls at you…"

"Wait, you what?"

"I'll train you?" I said or asked and he rolled his eyes

"I got that part, what I didn't get was the part where I'm going to get hit by an energy ball"

"You don't have to worry about that, Whitelighters energy balls are harmless, they are use to train" I told him "You trust me, right?" I asked and he nodded "Then, don't move" I walked four steps back, extended my hand with my palm up and opened it, an energy ball appeared; Jasper looked at it and then looked at me and nodded at me; I smirked and threw it at him; he cringed a little

"Did you feel the emotions in the energy ball?"

"Even though I can't feel your emotions, I can feel the emotions you bottled up in the energy ball" He said smiling

"Next time, we are going to practice you throwing it back at me" I told him excited

"I don't know, it stung a little"

"Poor baby, don't worry I can take it" I said, then I caressed his chest and he started to purr "You're just like a cat, Jasper, like a big cat" I said joking; he hugged me, put his head on my neck and purred louder "Stop, you're tickling me" I was laughing like a mad person

"I don't want to"

"Jasper, we have things to do, and to be honest I'm hungry and tired. I just ate a pop tart this morning and it is past noon. Let me go, I need to recharge my batteries" I said trying to get out from his embrace

"Five minutes" He told me

"Jasper" I said chuckling

"Nooooo" He moaned

"Ok, you did this to yourself" I said and orbed out of his embrace

"Hey" He groaned joking and ran toward me; I pulled my hand out and stopped him without touching him "What are you doing?" he was surprised because he couldn't move

"I'm using my telekinesis on you. I want to eat" I was trying to be serious but couldn't keep a straight face

"Okay, I give up, you won this one; I'll feed you, can you let me go now?" He asked me

"Of course" I said and let him go

"I'm curious, how many powers do you have?" He asked me taking my hand and leading me to what I hoped was the kitchen

"I have the charmed ones powers, Whitelighters powers, some new powers from the mix of both, and a couple of my own" I said

"And those are… everyone wants to know" He said shrugging, I knew everyone could hear me and I could feel their curiosity

"Telekinesis and astral projection from my aunt Prue, molecular acceleration, combustion and immobilization from my mom, premonition, levitation and empathy from my aunt Phoebe, telekinetic orbing, orbing, healing, sensing, glamouring, hovering, omnilingualism, photokinesis and cloaking from my Whitelighter side and since I'm powerful some of my gifts advanced; I have advanced astral projection, it's called cloning, advanced molecular combustion, it's called energy waves, advanced empathy, it's pathokinesis; I also have a shield and projection" We were in the kitchen, I looked at Jasper and he was watching me intensely

"You're very powerful; I'm wonder why you need us for?" He asked me

"Because sometimes witches powers don't work on demons, I guess I need backup. I don't know" I told him shrugging. The truth was, I was worried about that too. What was coming our way that I couldn't face alone with all this powers?

"Hey, it's ok, we'll be ok" Jasper told me and hugged me "Now, I'm going to give you something to eat" He gave me a peck and went to the fridge and opened, and I went to sit on the stool "I think we need to go out, we don't have food just a couple of water bottles and some cokes. Why didn't we think about that?" I laughed

"It's ok I got it, but we'll go to the supermarket tomorrow, I'm tired right now"

"Sure"

"_I'm hungry, so set this table_

_With a burger and some fries potatoes"_

I was really hungry and tired, that was the only thing that rhyme in my head

"Do you want some?" I asked Jasper because he was staring at the burger

"No, thank you, I like my meat raw and bloody" He said and then he looked at me fearful; he was afraid I would feel disgusted or terrified by it

"To each, its own" I said and keep eating my food, I saw him release his breath "Can we go to your bedroom now, I want to take a nap? I'm really tire" I asked yawning

"Sure, we can go to our bedroom" He said "Can you orb us there or are you too tired for that?" I guess he enjoined orbing

"I can do that, but first…" I looked at the plate and blinked projecting it clean on the cabinet; I orbed a bottle of water from the fridge next, and took his hand "Which bedroom is ours?"

"The one in front of the witchy room" I smiled at that

"Then hold on tight, Major" He came to me and kissed me; I orbed us there, when we ended the kiss I looked around, I love this room "I like it" I said while I put my water on the night table

"I'm glad, if you want to change anything, feel free to do it"

"Not even I thing; I just need some space for my clothes"

"Well, I have plenty of room for that in the closet, are you going to put your things right now?"

"I'll do it after my nap, oh I forgot, I'll be right back" I told him and went to the witchy room and took some crystals and then chant

"_Around the house_

_You will be_

_If evil roam_

_Let us know_"

I went to the bedroom and opened the balcony door

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked me

"I'm setting up the alarm" I raised my arms and levitated above the house, I looked down and orbed the crystals around the house, then I came down

"And you can fly" Jasper said

"Actually, I can just levitate, that's different" I took his hand and went to bed. I took off my jacket and my boots and lay down "Aren't you going to sleep with me?" I asked him and he smiled and took off his shirt and his cowboy boots and lay down beside me, he was nice built, I couldn't help but stared

"Like what you see?" he asked me smirking

"I really do" I said and kissed him, then I rested my head on his chest and he started to rub circles on my back "Wait, this pants are bothering me" I said and took off my pants, I had boy shorts so, whatever, he was staring at me this time

"Like what you see?" it was my turn to smirk

"I really, really do" He said and kissed me

"Take off your pants too, please, I don't want them to scratch me" I told him

"My pleasure" He stood up and took them off, great view by the way, and then we lay down again

"Better?" He asked me when we were back in our positions

"Perfect" I said hugging him "Sleep tight"

"Sweet dreams, darling. I love you"

"I love you too" I felt him giving me a kiss on my head, so I gave him a kiss on his chest, he shivered. I was really tired so it didn't pass a minute before I fell asleep in Jasper's arms

**Tell me what you think; I really appreciate your reviews, they make me want to keep writing… Thank you for everyone who reviewed, I'm glad to know you like my story… See you… Yasric!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi… it's already chapter ten. **

**Like always, I don't own Twilight or Charmed**

**Enjoy it!**

"Did you sleep well?" J asked me. He was still rubbing little circles on my back under my shirt, it felt great. I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday.

"I slept great. How about you?" I asked joking. I knew the cold ones can't sleep

"I rested well" He told me smiling, and then he kissed my hair. I kissed his neck and he started to purr, so I put my head on his chest and listened; it was calming.

"What time is it?" I asked him after a while

"I don't know. Let me see" He let me on the bed, then got up and took his phone from his pant. I couldn't stop watching him. I couldn't believe he was all mine "It's twenty past five"

"Thank you" I said and kept watching him

"What do you want do now?" He asked me throwing his pants on the floor again

"We can practice" I suggested him. Or I can keep on looking, I thought

"It sounds good to me" He said and watched me with a devilish grim and coming onto the bed. I keep watching him. He put himself above me and encased me in his arms "What are you staring at?" He asked me watching my face closely

"At perfection" I said dreamily

"Me too" He said barely touching my face with one hand "I can't stop watching you, I love you. I've waited too long for you. Don't leave me, I can't let you go" He whispered softly

"I can't leave you. When I left you earlier, it hurt me so much. It hurt me to think you didn't want me; he hurt me to be apart from you. I love you J. I won't leave you. You're stuck with me, for eternity" I confessed him and he nodded and kissed me. The kiss was softly and I could feel his body pressed on mine. I put one leg around his and tried to pull him even closer to me. After a couple of seconds the kiss turned rough and passionate, full of desire. I had one hand in his hair and the other roaming freely his body. He was holding himself with one arm so he wouldn't crush me and the other was caressing my side. Everything was too much but at the same time not enough. I could feel how much he wanted me and I'm sure he knew how much I wanted him, but still we pulled apart. We were soul mates and we were meant to be, but still we just met today. We were breathing hard, even though J didn't need to breathe

"We better stop this practice and start training, don't you think?" He asked me grinning

"Yeah" I told him "Can you gather everyone and tell them we start practice in ten minutes? I want to take a shower first"

"Actually, it would be just the two of us. Rose, Emm, Edward and Alice are out hunting and Esme and Carlisle orbed somewhere, so, go ahead and take a shower. The bathroom is over there" He told me pointing at a dark wooden door. I saluted him and he growl at me joking, he was about to grab me, so I orbed to the bathroom and locked the door

"That's not fair, Prudence" He yelled at me

"I never said it was, Jasper" I told him. I striped off my clothes, got in the shower and closed the curtain. I started to shower and when I was soaping myself, I remembered that I didn't take my bag from downstairs; shut "J? Could you do me a favor?" I asked him from the bathroom

"You want some help? I could help you wash yourself" He said

"Thank you, but no thank you" I told him rolling my eyes "Could you bring me my bag, I let it downstairs"

"Your wish is my command" He told me and not even three seconds later he was knocking on the door "Where do you want it, darling?" He asked me, he was really fast

"Wait" I said and pulled my hand out of the curtain shower and flicked, unlocking the door and then I secured the curtain closed "You can come in, now. Let the bag inside"

"Alright. Would you like something to eat? Alice told me we have some pop tarts on the kitchen cabinets we didn't check earlier" He told me

"A pop tart would be great" I told him. I wanted something to eat before the training session

"Ok. I'll get dress and wait for you in the kitchen"

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes" I told him

"Take your time, darling" he said and then I heard him close the door. I finished my shower and got dressed. I put on a black skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top, I got out of the bathroom and put on my boots. I let my hair down and orbed to the kitchen

"Boo!" I shouted. J turned around and watched me with one eyebrow up

"What am I suppose to do? Look surprise and scare or yell?" He asked me cocky and I pouted

"You were supposed to jump surprised" I told him

"Maybe someday in the future, when you're a vampire" He said somewhat condescendingly. I pretended to accept what he said and took the pop tart he was giving me. I started to eat it and then I concentrated

"Boo" My astral whispered from behind J

"Ahhh" He yelled and jumped surprised. He was watching from my astral self to me with eyes wide open. I just smirked along with my astral self. My astral self, let's called her Bella, stood beside me "What, how?" He asked perplexed

"J, this is my astral, you can call that part of me Bella" I told him "And you were supposed to do what you just did, when I orbed in" I told him smug

"So, that, she is you? It, she doesn't have a heartbeat" He asked me still watching me both

"Yes; she's me. She's just an advanced projection of me and it doesn't have a heartbeat, because I just have one heartbeat and it stays on my body" I told him watching Bella

"For how long can you keep… Bella like that?" He asked me

"Not for too long" I told him, and Bella flashed and saw me worried

"I used to be able to keep my astral self corporeal, but now it's only mental" Bella said trying to touch Jasper only to go through him "I can't be touch"

"And it's tiring" I said and Bella disappeared

"Well, maybe we can practice your resistance right now" He proposed

"We can practice that later. I want to teach you how to use your empathy powers against demons" I told him finishing eating my pop tart

"Are you ready?" He asked me offering me his hand

"Yes" I said and took his hand "Wait" I said stopping him. I flicked my hand and opened the refrigerator door "**Coke**" I said and orbed a coke orbed from the refrigerator to my hand "now, we can go" I said and he smiled at me. He leaded me to the backyard. The backyard was beautiful, it was surrounded by trees and was really big, and at the back it has a river flowing peaceful. It looked like a meadow. It was great for training.

"I love your house. It doesn't have noisy neighbors and it's surrounded by nature" I told J while I looked around

"Mi casa es su casa" He said in perfect Spanish

"Gracias" I told him and he smiled

"Esta casa es tuya ahora, también" He told me and I hugged him

"Well, let's practice" I told him and I orbed to the middle of the meadow "Come here, J. like two feet away from me" I told him and he ran

"Right here?" He asked me when he was in position

"Yeah, there is perfect. Now, I want you to concentrate on this" I told him summoning an energy ball "Concentrate on the mixed feelings inside of it, take possession of those emotions and project them back to me" I instructed him and he nodded watching the energy ball "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think I am" he told me so I threw the ball at him and it hit him on his chest. He flinched a little

"Fuck!" He murmured loud enough for me to hear

"What happened?"

"I couldn't control it, apparently" He said bitterly

"Well, it isn't as easy as you think. You're controlling emotions from a ball" I told him

"Let's try again"

"Ok… focus" I told him and summoned another energy ball "Here I go" I said and threw it at him again. He delayed the energy for a while but it still hit him

"It was better right?" He asked me

"Of course it was. Now you just have to strength it up a little more" I told him proudly "I took me like three hours to do what you just did" I said and he smiled "We've been practice for less than an hour, so you're doing it great. You know how to control everyone's emotions J; you have mastered your gift for years and you are a vampire, you'll be able to do it" He nodded

"Again?" He asked me

"Until you hit me with it" I told him

"That sounded weird"

"I know" I said and we both smiled. I pulled out one hand and an energy ball appeared "Ready?"

"Yeah"

"Remember, concentrate on the emotions and own them"

"I got it" I threw the energy ball and this time he threw it back at me, it didn't hit me because I expanded my shield to protect me from it

"You did it" I said dropping my shield and jumping in his arms

"Yeah, are you ok?" He asked me with a grimace

"Yes, I'm ok" I told him smiling

"I didn't see where I hit you because I was too concentrated on the ball… Does something hurt?" He asked me again serious which made me frown

"I'm alright. You didn't hit me, I raised my shield. Jasper why aren't you celebrating? You know how to channel someone else's powers. You threw the ball back at me" I told him happily

"Did I hurt you?" He asked for the gazillion time while he was checking me with a worried frown. He was making me mad

"Stop, ok" I told him and jumped out of his embrace like he was on fire. He was looking at me confused

"I'm just worried about you. I'm afraid of hurting you" He said. He walked toward me and took my hands. I took a deep breath and started to talk again

"First, you can't hurt me with my energy ball and second I put my shield up so you wouldn't feel bad for hitting me, which you still did" I told him and he looked down "I know you're worried about me because I'm not a vampire J, but you have to understand I'm not human either. I'm a super powerful witch. I'm the chosen one. I know I'm not immortal J, but neither are you. So, please, stop treating me like a Chinese doll, and treat me like you would treat Rose or Alice while training, because if you don't, I won't practice with you anymore" I told him and let go. He took my hands again

"I'm sorry" He said looking me in the eyes "I know you can take care of yourself, but you're my mate and I love you, so I feel very protective of you..." He told me

"And you don't think I feel protective of you?" I asked him with disbelieve "I love you too J, but I know that what we are doing right now, this training we are doing right now, is going to secure our future together, so I'll do it right" I told him and we kept quite for a couple of minutes looking down. I didn't want to look up because I was about to cry; it happens every time I get mad. When a tear fell down my face Jasper took my face and made me look up "I don't want to lose you. I know we just met, but you're my mate and we are meant to be together forever. I don't want to lose you just because I wasn't ready for the battle"

"You are right. I'm sorry darling, please stop crying. I'm just acting like this because, well, I've been waiting for you for a long time and I'm scare of loosing you. We'll train together and we will win the battle together, for our future" He said drying up my tears and nodded "I'm sorry for all the whining. I swear I'm not always like this" He told me with a little smile "I'm actually pretty tough" He said with a straight face which made me smile

"Well, you better let that toughness out, Major" I told him

"I will. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe and I'll start with learning how to control this channeling thing so then I can help you with making 'Bella' touchable"

"That sounded nasty" I said smirking

"In time, it will be" He said and smirked as well

"Shut up. Let's practice again" I said. He nodded smiling and I walked back to my place. We practiced for a couple of hours. Jasper managed to deviate and channel my energy balls. At first it was a little hard for him to do it but then he mastered both

"Am I good or what?" He said

"Are you cocky or what?" I replied and we laughed "I'm tired. Can we continue this practice tomorrow?" I asked sitting on the ground

"Sure"

"I'll teach how to replicate someone's power by tapping into their emotions"

"Replicate?" He asked me interested

"You'll be able to duplicate the powers of those near you"

"Great" He said. It was dark outside, but J turned on the lights of the backyard a while ago "What time is it now?" I asked when he came to sit with me

"You should own a watch" he said joking bumping my shoulder "It's eleven forty five"

"I don't like watches, I just like to know what time is it" I told him sticking my tongue at him, he rolled his eyes and put his right arm around me

"Are you hungry or sleepy?"

"I'm hungry, but we don't have food in the house" I told him and he gave me a nodded

"Well go shopping first thing in the morning" He said when I was about to replied Esme and Carlisle orbed in with several paper bags

"Hey" I saluted them

"Hello, Prudence, Jasper" Carlisle said and J nodded

"What do you have there?" I asked them curious

"I heard that you didn't have anything eatable, so we went grocery shopping" Esme told me smiling softly

"Really? Thank you guys. I was just telling J that I'm hungry"

"You're welcome. Let's go to the kitchen so you can have something to eat" Carlisle told me and we walked to the kitchen. Jasper made me a chicken sandwich. I ate it while they put the groceries away

"How was practice?" Carlisle asked us

"It went great. J is a fast learner" I told him holding J's hand

"Prue taught me how to deflect and channel energy balls and tomorrow she will teach me how to duplicate them" Jasper said excited

"That's great, Jasper" Esme told him smiling. I could feel how happy and proud she was for him, it made me smile

"Thanks Esme" Jasper said when he felt her and she smiled and nodded "Have you find out against who we are going to fight?" Good question

"No, sorry" Carlisle answered and I saw Jasper tense, so I changed the subject

"When are the others coming back?" I asked yawning. I took Jasper phone and look at the hour, it was past midnight

"They should be here in the morning, sometimes when they go hunting, they engage in others things" Jasper said without looking me and Carlisle and Esme laughed soundlessly

"Oh… I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep… goodnight" I said and stood up but Jasper didn't "Aren't you coming with me?" I asked him confused

"I was waiting for you to ask me" He said smiling and taking my hand

"Then let's go"

"Goodnight" Jaspers said to Esme and Carlisle and then I orbed us to our bedroom

"I'm going to brush my teeth. Remember to take off your pants" I told him and went to the bathroom. I did what I needed to do and took off my boots and my pants and then when back to the bedroom. Jasper was waiting for me on the bed only with his boxers on… good… He saw me and arched an eyebrow

"I don't like to wear pajamas" I told him shrugging my shoulders and getting into bed with him

"And I'm glad about that"

"Goodnight J"

"Goodnight, darling" he said and hold me tighter. When I was about to fall slept the alarm went off… fuck!

**Thank you everybody for your reviews, I'm glad you still like my story. Please, keep doing it… **

**Sorry if there are some mistakes, I wrote this chapter on my sister's computer because mine broke down, so I had to do it really fast. My sister wanted her computer back… please, review… until next time… Yasric **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, everyone… here's another chapter… as always**

**I don't own Twilight and I don't own Charmed**

"Just when I wanted to sleep. There should be something that prohibits demons to attack at this ungodly hour" I murmured "Fuck" The alarm was sounding loudly and I was tired. I stood up and put on my jeans. Jasper was already at the door with only his pants on waiting to see if the demons or whatever evil things that were in the house make an appearance

"What do we do now?" Jasper whispered to me while I walked toward him

"Let's see what it is first. You know what to do in case demons attack" I told him and he nodded. We went downstairs looking around but we didn't see anything wrong. I had my shield encasing us, just in case demons attack us from behind. When we reached the living room, sitting comfortable on the couch was Cole in his demon form. In a second Jasper was crouch down in an attack stance, but I held his hand and shook my head no

"Belthazor" I said. He turned his head toward us and raised an eyebrow

"Prudence" He was smirking; I could see his sharp teeth. Jasper stood up in front of me hiding me from his sight. I sighed and stepped beside Jasper

"Cut the crap Cole. What are you doing here?" I asked him and Jasper looked at me astonished

"Oh! You have the Halliwell fire" He said laughing and Jasper growled

"And powers too, so?" I told him waving my hand, showing him my shield. Belthazor shrugged his shoulders and then turned into his human form Cole

"Cole Turner? The Charmed ones didn't vanquish him" Jasper said

"I told you that I had a feeling he wasn't dead" I told him still looking at Cole

"I see you have been telling family stories" Cole said smirking

"It's something like that. Answer my question" I told him but he didn't answer "You know what? I'm getting tired of asking the same question" I said and blew up the table where he had his feet on "What are you doing here?" I asked him again

"You are just like your mother…" he said. I was about to blow him up when he stood up "I'll tell you if you turn off the fucking alarm; it's driving me crazy" He said. I waved my hand and turned it off. It was driving me crazy too to be honest

"Are you a threat for us?" I asked him with my hands lifted

"What do you think?" He asked seriously

"For some crazy reason, I don't think you are" I answered him and he smiled sincerely

"No, I'm not. I'm ally, I'm here to help you" He told me and I believed him, so I dropped my shield. I could feel Jasper stare on me

"Why? And against what?" I asked hoping he knew more than us

"I don't know" He said shrugging

"Great help you are" Jasper said sarcastically and Cole just rolled his eyes

"But I do know that you need all the help you can get. Something big is coming. As big that your mom, Paige and… Phoebe talked with the angel of destiny to let me come back to life, sort of" He hesitated a bit when he said Phoebe

"You still love her" Jasper said. Cole and I looked at him

"You must be Jasper, the empath" He said and Jasper nodded "Of course I still love Phoebe, I'll always love her, but… you know what? We are not talking about me or my feelings, so" He said looking around

"We should talk about you. What happened when the charmed ones "vanquished" you in the other dimension? And why my mom and my aunts asked the Angel of Destiny to bring you, of all magical beings, back to life?" I asked him. He sat again and I took Jasper's hand and guided him to the couch. I waved my hand and swept the pieces of wood of the table I destroyed. When Jasper was sitting, I sat on his lap. Cole looked at us with a mocking smile

"You don't waste any time, do you?" He said and J growled at him "Sorry" Cole said

"No, you are not" Japer told him and Cole "Do you have met before?" Jasper asked me

"It feels like it" Cole and I said at the same time, but then I continued

"Aunt Phoebe and my whole family told me a lot of things about him… almost everything… you turned my aunt Phoebe evil" I glaring at Cole

"I saved her… Everything I did was to save her" He told me. It felt like he was pleading me to believe him

"How almost destroying the power of three or having a demonic baby was going to save her?" I asked him upset. Jasper was caressing one of my hands, trying to calm me down, the house was starting to shake and my head was hurting

"I didn't do that, it wasn't me" he said told me

"What?" I was a bit confused

"When I killed the source of all evil by absorbing his powers with the help of the seer, Phoebe and The Hollow, the source's powers and part of him stayed inside of me. He filled the void I had where Belthazor used to be. He corrupted me… I was being controlled by him. We got married in a dark wedding and soon after she got pregnant, the Seer helped her to get her pregnant. Phoebe found out I was the Source and the Charmed ones killed me. I went to the Demonic wasteland, my soul go stuck there. I gained a lot of demonic powers and returned. I came back for Phoebe and tried to be good, but she didn't want me back. I put her through so much pain; of course she couldn't take me back" he paused for a moment; his emotions were kind of blurry. He took a deep breath and started to talk again "I didn't want to accept we were over. So I try to be good and saved her a couple of times. In one opportunity a demon named Barbas took my powers, I was human again, I thought Phoebe and I could start over, but to destroy Barbas I had to take my powers back, it was the only thing that could save Phoebe, so I did it"

"He's telling truth" Jasper told me somewhat surprised. I could feel he was telling the truth too

"Of course I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie to you? You are Empaths" He said mystified

"So you actually saved them… then what?" I asked him

"Well, then I got, let's say insane, for all the powers I had and for Phoebe's continuous rejection. She was the only one who could keep me sane, but she didn't want me anymore. I wanted to be good, but I knew that no matter what I did, she wouldn't believe I was good, so I tried to kill myself a couple of times but failed. Then I tried to trick the Charmed ones to kill me. I sent a tracker to kill Paige, Leo and you, about that time Piper was pregnant with you" He said and J growled. I took his hands in mine and he calmed down a bit. Cole ignored Jasper's growl and kept talking "When the Tracker was about to finish the job, I killed him. The Charmed ones came after me but couldn't kill me, not even the power of three was strong enough to vanquish me. Since I was insane, keep trying to gain Phoebe's love back but in the wrong ways. I kidnapped her and mummified with the help of an Egyptian demon, but the power of three vanquished him"

"You were seriously damaged" Jasper told him shaking his head. Cole life was a completely chaos

"I was completely out of my mind. I wanted Phoebe back, no matter what but she kept rejecting me; I started to blame Paige for it, I thought if the power of three would have ended when Prue died, Phoebe and I would have been together; that's where I contacted the Avatars. They gave me new powers. I created an alternative reality where the power of three ended with Prue and where Phoebe and I were together, but fate was against me and luck was on Paige side. In that reality Phoebe and I were still married but she didn't love me, she was with me to keep Piper alive. Paige found Piper and went to Phoebe and the power of three was reborn. They vanquished me there. I thought I was going back to the Demonic Wasteland, but it turns out that I had to pay for my sins" He said bitterly "They left me in a cosmic void, Limbo. For fortune, I made peace with myself there. I accepted I wasn't good for Phoebe the way I was. I mean, I almost destroyed the only good thing in my life, she didn't believe in love anymore. I helped your mom when she was attacked by a Thorn demon and was about to die. I helped your parents to get together when the Elders send Leo away to castigate him for joining the Avatars. I wanted to show Phoebe that love could last. I wanted for her to believe in love again" He was feeling sorrowful but content at the same time "I send Drake to her" He confessed us

"Drake? Who's that?" Jasper asked me

"Drake was a demon who made a pact. He was turned into a human but only for a year, then he died. My aunt Phoebe was interested in him"

"What did you gain from that?" Jasper asked Cole

"Phoebe had to open up her heart; she needed to believe in love again. I wanted her happy even if it wasn't with me" He said shrugging and feeling serene "Anyway, I'm in peace now, but I'm still powerful, after all I'm Belthazor"

"I thought your Belthazor part was gone?"

"It was, but you know the Angel of Destiny can do what she wants, so she gave me that part back, but don't worry I'm not evil, I just have a demon in me"

"Yeah, just that. I need to check your story" I told him "Just in case"

"Go ahead" He said waving his hand

"Are you going to summon your family again?" Jasper asked me

"Just my mom and my aunts" I told him

"What do you need?"

"Nothing" I said. I stood up in the middle of the room and closed my eyes then I focused on my projecting power and opened my eyes

"Mom, Phoebe and Paige come here right now…" I said and nothing "Charmed ones, now" I yelled. I was tired and I wanted some answers so I could go to sleep. I had a really bad headache. This time my mom appeared

"Watch that tone young lady" my mom told me when she appeared in from of me

"Sorry mom, but I needed you here. I want some answers and I need to sleep. I'm so tired and confused" I said massaging my temples. Jasper came to me, removed my hands from where I had them and put his cold hands instead. I sighed, that felt good

"Hello, Mr. Whitlock" my mom said smirking at us

"Hello, please, call me Jasper, Mrs. Piper" He said somewhat embarrassed

"Then please call me Piper" She said and he nodded

"Did you finish?" I asked looking at them expectantly. They looked at me and nodded "Where are my Aunts Phoebe and Paige?" I asked my mom

"Well, they are..." my mom started to say when my aunts materialized "They are here" she said and smiled. She was hiding something from me

"Hi, honey!" Aunt Phoebe said smiling and hugging me

"Hi, Phoebe" Cole said smirking, my aunt turned around and saw him

"Hi, Cole" She said with one arm on my shoulders. Aunt Paige came to me, pulled me out of Phoebe's arm and hugged me ignoring them

"Hi, Prue…" she said looking at me

"Hi, Aunt Paige" I hugged her back and smiled

"You are so grown and beautiful" she told me smiling, watching me from head to toe. I shook my head

"Well, that's part of the Halliwell charm, right?" Cole said watching me with a smirk and Jasper growled in annoyance. I took his hand and he stopped. I glared at Cole and he raised his hands in surrender. I turned and kept talking with Paige

"You are as beautiful as the day you died" I told her and she shrugged and grinned

"Thank you…" She said and then whispered in my ears "I liked how he growls" she was wiggling her eyebrows. Jasper squeezed my hand

"Thank you, Mrs. Paige" Jasper said bowing with a grin and she looked at me with wide eyes

"Vampire hearing" I told her and she nodded

"It's Paige and it's true" she shrugged and went to stand beside my mom and Phoebe

"And don't forget about his accent" My mom said grinning at Jasper and me

"Oh my God" I murmured

"And that body. Your daughter is seriously blessed" Aunt Phoebe said to my mom giggling. The three of them where nodding. I looked at Jasper and he was grinning at my family antics looking down

"They can see my scars?" Jasper asked me a little insecure, so lowly that I could only hear

"Witches can see very clearly. I told you J. you're hot" I whispered to him

"Aren't you cold?"

"No" he said and looked at my mom and aunts, who were watching him, and then back to the floor

"Don't pay Cole any attention, he's just jealous, he's always wearing those suits" Aunt Phoebe told him

"You used to love those suits" Cole told her

"Yeah, yeah, my mate it's perfect, he has a sexy growl, he has the looks and he has the accent. I know" I told them and they smiled nodding. Cole just huffed "Can we now talk about it" I said pointing at Cole

"Him, I'm not an it" Cole stated and I shrugged

"Whatever. Let's sit down" I told them. There were three couches, a large one, and two individuals. Cole was sitting on the big couch. Mom sat in one of the individual with my aunts on each side on the armrest. I sat on Jasper's lap in the other individual

"What happened here?" Aunt Phoebe asked when she saw the table, well, what was left of it

"Cole was measuring my patience" I told her and it looked like they were to. Couldn't they give me a straight answer?

"Turns out, she's not very patience. She blew up the table" Jasper said while squeezing my waist

"She's a lot like her mother" Phoebe told Jasper

"Hey" My mom whined while smacking her on her leg. Jasper laughed

"Don't change the subject" I shout out. My telekinesis went out of control and three bases that were close to me broke. Jasper picked me up and turned me so I was facing him. Then he started to rub my temples

"Hey, darling, relax. Take a deep breath. In and out, darling, in and out" I did what he asked me and relaxed

"I'm sorry" I told them after I was calmed "I'm just really tired. I've been using my powers a lot today and I have so many powers; they are wearing me out. I just received them recently after ten years of being powerless; it's a lot to take in, sometimes it just too much…" I trailed looking at them guiltily

"It's ok, honey. We understand. It happened to us when we first received our powers. I couldn't stand their emotions" Aunt Phoebe said signaling my mom and Paige

"I remember when I received my molecular combustion power; I exploded a couple of things close to Prue and Phoebe while some demons attacked. Seriously, baby, it's ok" mom told me

"Just don't blow up your friends and we will be ok" Aunt Paige said and I rolled my eyes

"Are you alright now, darling?" Jasper asked me worried

"I'm ok, J. Thanks" I said. He nodded and gave me a kiss on my cheek "Ok, now. Why is Cole here?"

"He's here to help you" mom told me watching him

"Why?" I asked her

"He's good now" Aunt Phoebe told me and I arched one eyebrow "Well, as good as Cole can be" She corrected

"Thank you, Phoebs" he said mocking

"You're welcome" she said and I huffed

"But if you could bring someone to life. Why didn't you choose one of you? Why Cole?" I asked them "No offense" I told him

"Non taken" Cole said shrugging

"Because we couldn't choose any Halliwell, the Angel of destiny prohibited. It was our destiny to died like that, so you could be like this" Paige said

"Like this mess?" I asked them

"No, so you could be stronger. Powerful" my mom said

"But I can't even control my powers. I can't even make my astral self corporeal anymore" I told them

"You will be able, don't worry. You just have to practice a little until you get a handle on them" mom told me

"Don't worry? We don't know against what we are going to fight. We don't know when they are going to attack us and just today a Darklighter escaped so I'm sure everyone in the underworld knows I'm alive. And you are asking me to not worry?" I screeched

"Prue, please calm down. Everything will be alright. We will get our eternity. I've never lost a battle and I won't start now" Jasper told me looking at my eyes

"He's right Prudence, but you won't do it alone" Aunt Paige said

"Yeah, I have Cole" I told them sarcastically

"He is here to help you, the Angel of destiny gave him his demonic powers back, and because he's a demon he can go to the underworld undetected" Aunt Phoebe said and I shrugged somewhat understanding

"Do you have any news?" I asked them and they looked at each other

"You have to look for Tyler" my mom said

"Tyler? The firestarted?" I asked and they nodded

"Why and when?"

"He's an ally and for the when, we still don't know. A promotion will tell you" Phoebe said

"Ok, what else?" the looked at each other again

"Nothing else" Aunt Paige said

"They are hiding something" Jasper whispered at me

"I know" I said and they looked at me "What are you hiding?" I asked them

"Nothing" They said at the same time and I gave him the 'Yeah, right' look

"There are things that we can't tell you. You have to figure them out for yourself" Mom told me

"Great" I said and mom and my aunts stood up "What is it?"

"We have to go, Prudence" mom told me

"So soon?"

"It's late and you need to rest" Aunt Paige said

"Just call us if you need us" Aunt Phoebe said

"Sure" Cole said grinning and she rolled her eyes

"I was talking to Prue" Aunt Phoebe said and Jasper and I stood up too "Anyway, see you later Prue" She said and then hugged me. Then she went to Jasper "And see you later, Jasper" She said and hugged him too "I can't believe how someone so hot, can be this cold" She said grinning

"Aunt Phoebe" I chastised her

"Leave her alone, Phoebe" Aunt Paige told her "See you later, Prue, Jasper" She said and hugged us both at the same time "He's like made of marble"

"Mom…!" I whined

"Let my daughter and her sexy mate alone please" My mom said grinning

"You're not helping" I said annoyance. Jasper just laughed. And Cole was ignoring us, but once in awhile he would look at Phoebe and smile a bit. I could feel his nostalgia but at the same time his resignation

"See you later" I told them and grasped Jasper hand

"Blessed be" They said and winked at me, and then they disappeared

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked me watching Cole

"Go to sleep, please" I told him yawning

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm going to check the underworld while you sleep" Cole said and we nodded

"Be careful" I told him and he smiled. I didn't want to loose anybody else

"I will" He said and shimmered out

"Let's go to sleep before another demons come in" I said and looked at the clock in the living room; it was four thirteen in the morning. We started walking toward the stairs when…

"Honey, I'm home" Emmett yelled

"Emmett, it's too early to be yelling" Rose yelled at him; ironic. They entered the house and looked at us

"What are you doing up so early?" Edward asked me

"I haven't gone to sleep" I answered him with heavy lids

"Why?" Alice asked

"An old friend came to visit. Anyway, I'll tell you later. I'm tired" I said breathing a little hard "Jasper, I don't feel good, take me to our room, please" I was feeling really tired and dizzy. They were looking at me worried

"You looked a little bit pale" Emmett said

"Don't worry, I just need to rest" I said and they nodded. Jasper took me in his arms and in less than a second we were in our room

"Are you sure you are ok?" J asked and I nodded closing my eyes

"While I'm sleep tell them what happened, but don't leave me alone" I told him

"Sure thing, darling" He put me on the bed and unbuttoned my pants. He then took his pants off and climbed on the bed and covered us with the quilt. I put my head on his chest and Jasper started to sing softly. I drifted to sleep hearing Jasper's soothing voice

**AN- Thank you to everyone who review last Chapter, I love you guys, you make me happy… Hope you liked this chapter and please review… tell me what you think, and if I made a mistake please tell. Oh, and Happy New Year! I wish I had 100 reviews before New Year… See you, Yasric!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, Everyone…**

**Sadly I don't own Twilight, Charmed or August Rush**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

I woke up feeling rested with Jasper still singing. This time he was singing 'Something inside you'… I love that song, it was from the movie 'August Rush', I loved how John Meyers sang it, but Jasper's voice was so much better than his. I let him finish the song and then I talked

"So you liked 'August Rush'?" I asked him with a raspy voice and a smile on my face

"I liked the soundtrack, but the end of the movie was kind of unfinished…" He said shrugging and I agreed "Are you feeling better now?" he asked a little concerned

"Yes, as good as new…" I said and then to distract him I asked him innocently "J…?"

"What is it?" He asked me with an eyebrow arched

"What time is it?" I asked him smiling and he laughed shaking his head

"It's twenty past three in the afternoon, darling" He said caressing my cheek "Why don't you like watches again?" he asked me curious

"I don't like to use it on my left hand, and it bothers me on my right hand when I'm writing" I said shrugging and then I added "Also, one time I got electrocuted because of my watch" I said nonchalantly

"You're kidding, right?" He asked me doubtful

"No… I was at the Manor, it was my birthday party, my aunts decorated the stairs with Christmas lights; when I was walking down the stairs my watch got stuck on a wire, there was short circuit and I got electrocuted; it wasn't big deal, but I had to heal the lights, they weren't functioning anymore" I told him seriously and he burst laughing which bothers me a bit

"I'm glad I amuse you!" I told him sarcastically and got out of bed

"Darling, don't get mad, it was funny" He said and got out of bed too "Come on, let me give you a good afternoon kiss to make it up to you" He said and went to kiss me but I projected myself away from him

"What?" He asked me confused

"No, you don't deserve a kiss" I told him from the other side of the room

"I apologize, darling, I'm really sorry. Forgive me, please?" he said with poppy eyes and getting closer to me again but when he was about to hug me I orbed away from him

"Let me think about it" I told him playing hard to get "Though, I could forgive you faster if you bring me breakfast" I told him. He groaned and I smirked "Bye, bye" I said waving to him and orbed to the bathroom, locking the door when I was inside. I did my things and took a quick shower. I got out of the bathroom in a towel because my clothes were still on my suitcase. Jasper was already there with my food. When he saw me in just a towel his golden red eyes got darker

"I brought you food, am I forgiven now?" he asked with a husky voice and watching me like a prey

"Yes, you are" I told him softly

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked me and I nodded. He walked toward me and watched me up and down, I felt like a prey about to be devoured and I liked it. He was now wearing his jeans, but I still was ogling him. He put his hands on my hips and guided me to our bed. He lay me down and then laid himself down on top of me, untied the knot of the towel but didn't took it off, my body was still covered and I was shivering every time his skin touched mine

"Good afternoon" He said and then kissed me. Gently at first, but then our passion and love overflowed us and the kiss became powerful. I put my hands around him to keep him closer to my body. I needed more. I needed him… I thought, but then I remember we were in a house full of vampires. I didn't want to lose control of my hormones and be claimed by Jasper like this, so I kept kissing him, but not as heated as before. He noticed the change and pulled away from the kiss

"What is it?" he asked me with a frown "It's something wrong?"

"It's just… As much as I'm enjoying this, we are in a houseful of vampires and I'm sure they can hear everything we are doing" I told him

"You're damn right!" Emmett yelled from downstairs and I raised one eyebrow at Jasper

"Let's just say that right now I'm not really comfortable with it" I told him and he sighed and stood up

"I understand. I'm sorry about that" he told me signaling my untied towel looking not so sorry about it

"Sure" I told him rolling my eyes and knotting my towel again. He looked at me and then closed his eyes for several seconds; meanwhile I sat down on the bed and started to eat my breakfast

"I'm going to take a shower while you eat, ok?" he said looking at me, his eyes were lighter, but not by much. It made me smirked "A cold one" He added and I burst laughing

"Go ahead. I'll finish my food, thank you by the way" I told him

"Sure thing, darling" he said and entered the bathroom. I ate everything he gave me and looked around the room but didn't see my bag

"J, where's my bag?" I asked him softly

"In the closet" he yelled back. I went to the closet and spotted my bag. I took it and put it on the bed. I grabbed my underwear, a set of black and red boy shorts and put them on. I pulled out some dark skinny jeans and a black tank top. I always like to wear dark clothes; anyway I dressed up and put on my brown high top boots and arranged my clothes in the closet. Jasper came out of the bathroom with only his towel on, perfection!

"You look gorgeous, darling" he said and gave me a little peck on my lips

"Thank you, you look great too" I told him grinning

"I haven't dress yet" he told me raising his eyebrow

"I know" I told him and winked at him, he laughed and shook his head. He went to the closet, put on his boxer and dropped his towel; I sat on the bed and watched him as he dressed

"Did you tell the guys about Cole?"

"Yes, I did" he said and I nodded

"Do you have any news from him?" I asked him a little worried because I haven't heard the alarm go off again

"No, he hasn't appeared yet" he said and that made me worried even more. He said he was going to go to the underworld; what if they find out he isn't evil anymore and vanquish him "Hey, I'm sure he's ok. He is a big demon, he can take care of himself" he told me when he saw me frown

"Don't tell him I'm worried about him" I told him with a small smile and he smirked

"I won't, don't worry" he said and took my hand. He was already dressed up "Do you want to go downstairs right now? The guys are here, we can practice with them"

"Sure, that way I could practice my powers too. I need to master my powers again and soon, so you can turn me" I told him

"You want to be turned before the fight?" he asked me and I nodded "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think that's a good idea" he told me

"Why not?"

"To cut a long story short, newborns are uncontrollable. You won't be able to fight right away because you'll be thirsty and wild" he told me softly, like he was afraid to hurt my feelings

"No, I won't. Witches react different to vampires' venom"

"How's so?"

"Well, the venom will turn me into a vampire after one day of excruciating pain, not three; My gifts will stay with me and they will be a little more powerful than now, that's why I need to control them before my change, otherwise it can be dangerous for me and those around me; and even tough I still will need blood to sustain myself I won't be affect by bloodlust they way others vampires are" I informed him and he was a little shock

"That's great. I'm glad you don't have to suffer for three days" he told me nodding "Let's go downstairs to practice; you need to control your powers ASAP. We don't know when the battle is so we need to be ready right away" he said and I nodded happily. When we reached the living room Rose, Emm, Edward and Alice were there

"Are we going to practice right now?" Emmett asked us excited. I could feel his emotions pretty clear. He was feeling like a kid in a candy store

"Yes, Emm, we are" Jasper started to say when the alarm went off. Everyone tensed and were looking at me. I signaled them to wait and expanded my senses, I felt something a little familiar. Cole was back. I waved my hand and deactivated the alarm

"Show yourself, Cole" I said and Cole shimmered in with a smirk on his face

"Hello, everyone" he said and I rolled my eyes. Jasper shook is head and hugged me from behind

"Guys this is Belthazor aka Cole Turner; Cole they are Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice" I said pointing to each one; they nodded

"You don't look as evil as in the Book" That was Emmett of course "I'm even taller than you are" Emm said measuring himself with Cole

"Well, how about now?" Cole asked him smiling and turned into Belthazor. Emmett took a couple of steps backward surprised. Cole was bigger than Emmett that way, like one foot taller and he look a little creepy when he smiles in his demon form; you can see his sharp teeth and big dark eyes. It always fascinated me his demon form

"Yeah, now you do look evil" Emm murmured and went to stand beside Rose. They were watching him a little scared. I guess they've never seen a demon with a demon look

"Yeah, yeah, Cole is really evil, a big bad demon… What took you so long?" I said sitting down. Everyone followed me

"It's not an easy thing to be in the underworld without being detected" He replied irritated watching me

"Watch your tone, boy?" Jasper said menacingly, it was weird to hear Jasper calling Cole a boy, but to him he was. Jasper was born in 1843 and turned into a vampire in 1863; Cole was born as half demon half human in 1885. Cole shook his hand and groaned

"I'm sorry about that, Prue. It just that I was a little tense down there" he said feeling bad for snapping at me like that so I forgave him and I nodded

"It's ok… what did you find out about the battle?" I asked him taking Jasper hands in mine to calm him a little

"They are uneasy down there. I heard that a vampire and a witch are in charge. They are gathering allies of both species, making an army. They want to take over the world and destroy the great source of white magic that exists; they want to eliminate the ultimate power. They want to kill you, so nothing would stand in their way to rule the world" He said and everybody tensed up. For me it was nothing new. Since I was in my mother's womb demons had try to kill me "We need more allies for the battle

"We made a couple of calls to our friends. The one we can trust blindly. They will be here as soon as they can" Edward said and Cole nodded

"You should call Peter and Charlotte too. They're gifted and are great fighters" Rose told Jasper and he nodded. I squeezed his hand and had a premonition

_**Premonition**_

_**I was in a country looking house, there was a dark haired vampire man and a blonde vampire woman; they both had red eyes and the man had a suitcase in his hand**_

"_**Come on, Char, Jasper and PB need us" the man said**_

"_**I know, you already told me that, Peter… did you call them to tell them we are going" Char asked him. The man, Peter smirked**_

"_**Don't worry sugar, our PB will let him know that we'll be there in three days" he said and the vision faded away**_

"What is it, darling?" Jasper asked me "You got the Alice look"

"You had a premonition?" Cole and Alice asked me at the same time and I nodded. I was a little disorientated

"What did you see?" Rose asked me

"Jasper doesn't have to call Peter and Charlotte"

"Why not darling?" Jasper asked me

"Because they're already on their way here" I told him "I saw Peter hurrying Char, telling her Jasper and PB needed them, then Char asked him if he called you to let you know they were coming and Peter just smirked and said 'our PB will let him know we'll be there in three days' then the vision faded away"

"Yeah, that's Peter, the know it all" Jasper said "I guess we will see them in three days"

"Ok, so that's it?" Emm asked and they all looked at him like he had grown a third eye

"You need more, Emm?" Alice asked him bewildered and he shrugged

"You have to excuse Emmett; he doesn't know how to express himself. What he meant was, what do we do now?" Rose told us shaking her head to Emmett

"We train" I said and they nodded

"Prue needs to learn to use her powers like she did before and master the ones she inherited" Jasper said

"And she needs to do it as soon as she can. She had too many powers, and powers as strong as the powers she has tend to… consume people, even witches"

"So that's why you almost faint earlier. You used to much your powers practicing with me" Jasper told me softly "Why didn't you tell me it was hurting you?" Jasper asked me concerned

"It wasn't because of that. I was actually emotionally drained; too many things have occurred this couple of days. I was tired. Don't worry, I still have time before that happens to me" I told him, but he still looked worried

"She's right, humans would be consumed faster, but witches take longer to fade. It just for precaution that I want Prue in control quickly" Cole said to reassure Jasper and since that was the truth and he could feel it, he nodded believing him

"You need to practice with us too, teach us how to fight against demons and witches and I can teach you how to fight against our kind" Jasper told Cole and Cole agreed

"Then, let's start" Edward said and we walked to the big backyard

"Nice training field you have, when I was training Phoebe to fight against the Source, we needed to practice in the basement, they were too noisy neighbors back then" He said feeling longing "Anyway, first thing I need to know is what kind of gift you have" Cole said and the guys looked at me

"Jasper told you what happened early, my mom sent him here to help us; you can trust him" I told them and they nodded

"I'm a mind reader" Edward said

"I'm a seer" Alice said

"You already know I'm an empath" Jasper said shrugging, Cole nodded

"What about you two?" Cole asked Rose and Emmett

"We don't have any gifts" Rose told him and he looked at them curiously

"I can sense gifts, magical gifts in you" Cole told them and they shook their heads

"We don't know what you're talking about" Rose said, and she was telling the truth

"Emmett resembles a lot a Brute demon and Rose could be Aphrodite reincarnated" I told Cole "I think someone bound their powers when they were humans, even made them forget they were gifted, but once you have a magical powers something always stays inside you"

"Yeah, I was thinking something like that too" Cole replied deep in thought

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked curious and confused, the exact same feelings everyone were having at the moment, except from Cole

"Prue told you her story, right?" Cole asked and they nodded, then he arched an eyebrow like telling them 'put the dots together'

"What you are saying is that some magical being bound their gifts and made them forget just like Prue did to herself ten years ago?" Edward said

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Cole said

"It could have happened even in another life. We won't know for sure" I said and they were watching Rose and Emmett amazed

"What's that about a Brute demon?" Alice asked me

"And Aphrodite?" Rose asked

"Wait here, I'll show you" I said and orbed to my witchy room, took the Book of Shadows and orbed back to the backyard

"You're faster than Paige orbing" Cole stated

"I know, she told me once" I said smiling softly, remembering my dead crazy aunt "Anyway, here guys"

_Brute Demon_

_**Upper** level demons with overwhelming physical strength._

_They work alone, generally crushing the skulls of their victims._

_Explosive potions have proven effective in vanquishing them but caution is recommended as Brutes are often fond of camouflage before attacking._

_**Aphrodite**_

_Also known as **Venus** and **the Goddess of Love**, was once a **mortal**, but was transformed by the **Elders** into a **goddess**. She was made the **Goddess of Love**, and possessed the powers of **enchanting****, ****empathy****, ****whirling** and **luring**. With the other mortals-made-gods, Aphrodite helped entrap the **Titans**, but her own power went to her head and she, with the other gods, forced the world to worship them._

"So, you thing Emmett could have been a demon in another life and Rose could be Aphrodite?" Jasper asked thoughtful

"They could be, maybe Emm quitted his demon side because he wanted to be good, maybe a witch cursed him or saved him. Rose could be her or a descendent from her lineage. The thing is they have magic inside. Magic that I can release" I said and they nodded excited and a little worried

"Cool, I have magic in me" Emm said excited

"Why are you worried?" I asked them

"Imagine Emmett with a power like shimmering or something like that, if you knew Emmett as much as we do, you would be worried too" Edward said. Jasper, Rose and Alice nodded agreeing and Emmett rolled his eyes

"Whatever, I'm going to be powerful" he said shrugging

"Yeah, but you also will have to use your powers for good, because if you used them for personal gains, the Council will remove them. They did it to Phoebe once, a charmed one. They won't think twice to do the same thing to you" Cole told him "The only one with a free pass to do magic here is Prue" Cole added and Emmett groaned. Everybody else looked relieved even Rose, which made me smile

"So, what we do now" Rose asked me

"Well, right now you guys start practicing with Cole while I think about a spell to see if I can give you your magic back" I told them

"Well, if somebody can pull that off, it has to be you" Cole said smiling and I smiled back "You know what, I think I can go back to the underworld and find a couple of powers from the power brokers; you can bless them so when we put them inside of the mind reader, the seer and the empath they won't get corrupted or consumed by them" Cole said grinning

"Cole, call them by their names" I told him after I felt the annoyance emotions of Edward and Alice, and also after I saw Jasper face then I added "Find teleportation powers, like blinking, shimmering, flaming, you know, those kinds. I need them to go anywhere I can without me, just in case" I asked him

"What are Power Brokers, darling?" Jasper asked me. Everyone was intrigued about them. I looked in the Book and showed them the entry for the Powers Brokers

Demonic Power Brokers

**D**emons that auction Demonic Powers

Off to the highest bidder. They are

Known to sometimes use humans to

Store Powers until they are bought.

**A** human being possessed of a demonic

Power will become confused, then

Frightened, paranoid, violent and

Demonic and will ultimately die

If the power isn't withdrawn.

"I need to read this book, that way I won't have to asked you about what are you talking about every five words you say" Jasper said smiling and taking the Book of shadow from me

"We might as well do that too" Edward said

"You sure need to do that" I said "I'm thirsty" I thought out loud. I was about to stand up when Cole stopped me

"Don't move. I'll get you something to drink" Cole said and shimmered away. After three seconds the alarm went off again so we looked at the house frowning

"Cole is the one activating the alarm" Jasper told me "There's no one else in the house"

"If he is good, why the alarm keeps going off?" Alice asked me

"That's because of his demoniac powers" I said and Cole shimmered in

"What took you so long?" I asked him taking a water bottle for his hand "Thank you" I said and drank it

"I was looking for something to eat" he said shrugging "We need to do something about the alarm you know, it's making me deaf" he said touching his ears

"I'll make you immune to it. Let me think a little" I told him and he nodded

"Demons eat?" I heard Emmett asked while I was thinking how to do what I just said

"I do. I'm half demon, half human. I even bleed red" Cole answered

"I don't like food, blood is my thing" Emmett said and Cole nodded. Then Emmett kept talking "Your blood smell good, but I don't want to suck you dry" Emmett said and we all burst laughing

"I'm glad you don't want to do that big guy" Cole said and looked at me

"Emmett, baby… Shut up" Rose told him

"Why?" he asked her innocently

"Because you are sounding weird"

"I don't… oh… I get it. I'll shut up" He said looking down. The guys were still smiling

"It's already dark. Are we going to practice of what?" Cole asked

"I got it" I said and they looked at me like I was crazy

"You got the spell?" Jasper asked me and I felt the guys understanding

"Yeah, the one for Cole" I said and stood up, because we were sat on the grass "Give me your hands, Cole" he came to me and gave me his hands, they felt warm. I liked more Jasper's chilly hands, anyway…

"Be careful, ok" he told me looking me in the eyes

"Hush. You trust me right?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes

"Yeah, I do"

"Turned into Belthazor" I said and the red demon appeared in front of me

"I like your demon form" I said and he smiled. Showing me his razor-sharp teeth, I heard Jasper huffing from behind me so I turned around to look at him "Don't be like that, you know I love more the fallen angel/warrior look than the demon look, no offense Cole" I said

"Not taken" Cole replied. I kept looking at Jasper and winked at him, he looked at me smirking and shaking his head. The guys laughed at that. I took a deep breath and looked at Belthazor's dark eyes. I concentrated and levitated to reach his high

"_Guide spirits in the air_

_Belthazor's soul is pure I declare_

_Since he is not evil anymore_

_He's not a threat to me or my home"_

I said and we glowed for a while, after the glowing finished I let go of his hand and touched the ground

"Did it work?" Emmett asked from where he was sitting

"Only one way to find out" Belthazor smirked and shimmered out. After five seconds we still didn't hear a thing. Belthazor shimmered in and hugged me, twirling me around a bit "You're better than the charmed ones, little one" Belthazor said grinning like a mad man and feeling proud of me. Rose, Emm, Edward and Alice were also feeling proud of me and a little sad when he mentioned my mom and my aunts. I smiled sadly; their feelings were getting to me "What is it?" He said turning back to Cole and looking at me worried. I shook my head

"Prue, darling. What is it?" Jasper asked me hugging me

"It's nothing. Cole just made me remember my uncles. They used to call me little one" I told him and they all nodded

"Sorry, I won't call you like that again" Cole said looking down and feeling conflicted about it. I knew what he was thinking, if he had stayed good, he would be my Aunt Phoebe's husband and would be my uncle

"Don't be sorry, and please keep calling me little one, I like it. I'm just emotional. I remembered them and your feelings are getting into me" I said looking to them all "Really, I'm fine, it's nothing" I said and raised up my shield around Jasper and myself, and then sighed when I couldn't feel them anymore "Much better now" I said smiling looking at them. I was calmer; Jasper was soothing me with his touch

"Why don't we go to the witchy room and see what you can do for Rose and Emmett while the guys show Cole how to kill vampires" Jasper suggested

"Sure. Be good, Cole" I told him

"Sure thing little one" Cole said and we smiled "Help him, and if you need us, you know where we are" I said and orbed to my room with Jasper

"Why are you laughing, Jasper" I asked him curious when he started to chuckle

"Cole is throwing energy balls at Emmett" he said and we both laughed at that. Cole! I thought shaking my head

**Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciated it, so, please, review this one too. Those reviews are the one that make me update this story. Your reviews are my drugs! See you… Yasric!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way!**

**I don't know Charmed or Twilight, but I wish**

**I have a writer block…**

"Darlin, why don't you rest for a bit? We've been looking in all this books for hours. Let's go to kitchen so you can eat something" Jasper told me for the third time. We've been looking for where Rose and Emmett came from. I need to be sure about it, so I can write a spell with the right words. The charmed library is pretty extensive. Even with Jasper's fast reading, we still haven't read half of it and we've been doing this for hours without stopping

"In a minute" I said looking at all the books that we had on the table and it gave me an idea "A little help here, please. I've been looking for hours and haven't found anything and you know I really need it" I said and nothing

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked me watching me like I lost my head

"Something my mom and my aunts used to do when they didn't know what they were looking for. Come on, mom… grandmas Patty and Penny and also Aunt Prue helped you like this, it's almost a tradition" I said waving my hands and looking up

"How did they help them?" Jasper asked and in that moment a book flew from one of the top shelves to the table

"Like this. Thank you witches" I said smiling and started reading the book "J, please close your mouth and come to see this" I told him

"Are they always listening and watching you?" he asked me a little nervous and looking around, I think he was thinking about early

"No, they don't do that. They know when to look or hear. Don't worry, they didn't see us early" I said winking at him and he looked relieved

"So, what's up with this book?" he asked me watching it from behind "I don't understand the language" he said

"It's in some Whitelighter language" I said shaking my head

"Do you know how to read it?"

"I should be able to do it" I told him

"Ok… So?"

"The book says what I'm sure is Rosalie real story. It says that the goddess Aphrodite had a daughter with a mortal, as beautiful as her and that daughter had her powers too, except empathy, because empathy it's no inherited"

"You were serious about the goddess thing… they existed" Jasper said shocked

"Of course I was serious. Why wouldn't I?" I asked him and he shrugged "Anyway, Aphrodite bounded the powers of her daughter and hid her so that no other god knew about her. Aphrodite had already been condemned by her beauty, Zeus married her with Hephaestus, someone she did not love as to not cause a war for jealousy between the gods, nobody could resist her charms, and she did not want the same fate for her daughter. The gods found out her secret and cursed her and her daughter. Aphrodite was cursed to see her daughter suffer a tragic death by her beauty again and again. Aphrodite was tired of seeing her daughter die so cruelly. So she consulted a seer and she told her that the only way to break the curse was for her daughter to become an immortal, the gods were not going to allow it, but there was going to come a time when other creatures would be able to give immortality, but it would take time" I told him and paused to translate the rest. I never used Whitelighter language and since I'm just half Whitelighter it wasn't easy to do it

"What else does it say?" he asked engrossed in the story

"Wait a second" I told him "The seer told her to enchant her daughter, so when her daughter was about to die horribly again close to one of those creatures, the creature of the night would save her"

"A creature of the night… Carlisle" Jasper said and I nodded agreeing. There were some pictures of Aphrodite and the seer, and some of what looked like Rosalie and also Carlisle

"The seer told her that it was going to work out, but for some reason Aphrodite wasn't going to be there to see it"

"You are telling me that the gods Zeus, Athena, Gaea… were real?" Jasper asked again

"Something like that" I told him still watching the books

"What you mean?"

"They were mortals. The elders gave them powers to defeat the Titans…"

"Wait, wait… Titans? What are the Titans?" he asked me confused

"They are here in the Book of Shadows, actually"

_Titans_

_In the days of Ancient Greece the Titans were_

_God-like beings who ruthlessly ruled the earth._

_Like other magical beings their powers were tied_

_To their emotions but on a much grander scale._

_A burst of Titan rage could spark a massive_

_Earthquake or a hurricane of epic proportions._

_The mortals of the era were terrified_

_By these beings' abilities and worshiped them_

_As Gods in the hopes of appeasing them._

_Ultimately the Titans could not be vanquished_

_And the only way they could be stopped was_

_By magically entombing them in ice, an act which_

_Brought an end to their terrible reign_

"1000 BC the Elders saw the Titans as a risk for them and the world, but the Titans were already to strong for the Elders to destroy them, so they liberated a vapor that turned several mortals into gods, they defeated the titans by entombing them in ice, but then, their powers went to their heads and they tried to take over the world so the elders took away their powers and the die as mortals. I'm guessing that's why Aphrodite couldn't see when the curse broke and why she didn't unbound Rose's powers" I ended saying thoughtfully

"So, what you're saying is that I'm Aphrodite's daughter?" Rose said from the door, actually everyone was standing there

"Yes, I think so. She looks like you" I told her and showed her the picture in the book "I also know the story of this clan, so I know your story and it fits" I said looking at them

"What do you mean, you know my story?" Rose asked me frowning. I could feel everyone's anxiety "Did you tell her?" She asked Jasper

"Of course I didn't. It's not my story to tell. Explain darling" Jasper told me

"When I turned thirteen a book appeared in my bedroom, it was wrapped and it had a letter on it. It was a gift for me; it said that the book will help me understand some things in the future. It had the stories of seven vampires. Each one of your stories when you were changed. It didn't have your names, just your stories. I just put the dots together a minute ago…" I went to look up inside my wood chest and took the book and gave it to Rose. Rose watched it and looked at me "The…"

"Does it mean that everybody can see it, can see my past, what happened to me? Who wrote this?" Rose interrupted me feeling angry and hurt. Emmett was hugging her or restraining her from behind. Her story was, well it was… awful, I understand why she doesn't want everyone to know about it, it's private

"I've never heard of that book before" Cole said coming to stand beside me, watching Rose closely, I guess just in case she attacked me. I took Cole's arm and started to talk again

"It's ok Cole" I said and he relaxed a little, I knew Rosalie wasn't going to attack me and Jasper knew that too "Nobody had to know about the book, besides me. The angel of destiny wrote it and gave it to me. Not even my family knows I have it" I said

"But, why she did it?" Rosalie asked still a little apprehensive

"I summoned the Angel of destiny and asked her just that, she told me that it would help me someday, and not to tell anyone"

"So, you are the only one who had read it?" Rose asked me, everyone was just watching from me to her

"Yes, and I'm sorry about what happened to you" I told her and she nodded feeling a little calmer than before

"I'm sorry you had to read about it, so young"

"Don't worry; I have faced demons since I was a little fetus. I thought they were the only evil things in the world, your story made me realize that demons aren't the only monsters, humans are monsters too" I told her and she nodded

"Can I read it?"

"Sure, you can only read your story" I told her

"She can read ours too, she knows ours stories already, we don't mind" Edward said and the others shrugged their shoulders

"It's not like that. Open the book, Rose" I told her and she did it

"Most of the pages are in blank except for the ones that contains my story" she said and I nodded

"Now, Edward, take the book" I said and he took it from Rose. He opened and looked at me confused

"I can only see mine"

"Cole, open the book, please" I asked him and he took it form Edward's hand

"Everything is in blank" he told me flipping the pages

"I'm the only one who can read it all. You can only see the parts that belong to you and Cole can't read anything because he's not in it" I told them. They were feeling relieved "See, no matter who takes the book, they won't be able to do anything with it" I said shrugging

"Can I have it back, please? I would like to read it" Rose said to Cole and he gave it back to her, after the transformation vampires tend to forget most of their past, I guess she wanted to read it and fill the blanks

"So, what are you going to do now, little one, apart from going to the kitchen and eat" Cole told me and the look he was giving me left not room for argue so I let my shoulders drop in defeat

"Ok, I'll eat while I think about a spell to bring powers back from another life" I said grumpy

"Did you find something about me?" Emmett asked while we were walking down the stairs

"Not yet Emm, but we'll keep looking" Jasper said and I nodded, he nodded as well

"Are you alright, Rose?" I asked her. She looked thoughtful

"Yeah, I'm just thinking… I'm the daughter of Aphrodite… I've been reincarnated time and time again because she saved me!" she said softly

"She loved you very much" I told her and she smiled sadly

"Is she the only one who's been reincarnated?" Edward asked me and Cole shook his head

"No. I mean I don't know if you have been reincarnated, but my mom and my aunts had past lives. One almost killed Aunt Phoebe and other almost killed Aunt Paige"

"What you mean? Almost kill them?" Alice asked me curious

"Well, my mom, and my aunts Prue and Phoebe were cousin in a past life, and Aunt Phoebe was evil, actually her boyfriend was evil" I said and everyone looked at Cole and he rolled his eyes

"It wasn't me, ok? What do you want to eat, little one" Cole asked me since we were already in the kitchen

"You don't have to cook for me Cole, I can do it" I told him and he shook his head

"But I want to. I promised your mother I was going to take care of you and I will, so don't argue and tell me what you want, I'm hungry too, so hurry" he said smiling

"I can't believe you were evil once" Alice said

"Well, believe it" Cole said looking down

"Yeah, and that's the past" I said looking at everyone

"I was really evil once" Jasper said shrugging

"I know, I've heard about you. The God of war" Cole said smiling "You are a legend"

"You heard about me. How come I never heard about you or your kind?" Jasper asked him

"Well, maybe you heard the word demon, but you thought that they were talking figuratively" Cole said shrugging and they all nodded "What do you want to eat, Prudence?" he asked me again

"I don't know whatever you want" I told him and he nodded and started to look in the shelves and in the refrigerator. I was sat on Jasper's lap, so when Cole was distracted, J whispered softly in my ear

"He's happy, he's feeling a familial love towards you, paternal love" I could feel it too so I nodded smiling

"Continue the story, please" Alice asked me

"Oh, well, where was I?" I asked Jasper

"Your aunt's boyfriend was evil" he said and I nodded

"Right, her boyfriend was evil and turned her against her cousins. The cousins put a curse on her and in all her future lives and killed her, so when my aunt Phoebe was the age when her past life was cursed and killed, she almost dies too. They had to go to the past and take an amulet that protected witches from being affected by magic and gave it to my aunt Phoebe" I told them and they were amazed

"Wow, you have very interesting family stories" Emmett said and Rose, Edward and Alice nodded

"Ok, I saw this on five ingredient fix" Cole said and everyone looked at him confused

"You watch Food network?" Emmett asked him

"Yeah, and it looks like you too" Cole answered him

"Not me, Esme used to watch it"

"Well, I do. I eat after all. Anyway, it's called dad's chicken sandwich, let's try it" he said excited and I smiled softly at him. We ate it, it was delicious

"This was really good, Cole. Thank you"

"You're welcome little one" he said and went to do the dishes. I looked around and saw a yellow pad of post- it and a pencil. I waved my hand and the things flew past me and almost hit Emm in the face

"What the hell?" he yelled ducking

"Sorry, Emmett" I told him

"Don't worry about it, but why did you do that for?" he asked me picking the things up

"It was suppose to come to me, I wasn't concentrated" I said

"Let them on the floor Emmett" Jasper said confusing Emm and I pouted

"Why?"

"The little one needs to practice her telekinesis" Cole said without looking

"Oh, they're right, sorry baby sis" Emm said and left the stuff on the floor. It made me happy that Emm considered me as his sister; I'm an only child and always wanted a sibling

"Ok, try again Prue" Rose told me

"Alright" I said and waved my hand again looking at the pad, it flew towards Cole and he waved his hand and threw it back at me, I put my hands in front of me out of reflex and exploded the poor thing

"Okay, Prue, put your hands down slowly" Edward said watching with wide eyes, they should get use to this, seriously

"Sorry" I said and projected the pad as good as new again

"Prudence, try channeling your telekinesis with your eyes, that way was easier for your aunt Prue" Cole told me squinting his eyes

"Come on, darlin, you can do it" Jasper told me squeezing my waist. I concentrated on the pad again and squinted my eyes and made the pad come to me

"I knew you could do it, darlin" Jasper said and gave me a kiss and everyone congratulated me

"A prize for the little one" Cole said and gave me a coke, he took one for himself too

"Thank you, Belth" I said. I gave Cole a kiss on the cheek and he rolled his eyes. Jasper stood up and took my hand. I gave him a kiss on his lips. He rolled his eyes "Let's go to the living room" I said and everyone followed me. I looked at the kitchen and saw the pad on the table **"Pad and pencil" **I said and they orbed to my hands

"That's cheating Prudence" Cole said and flicked his hand sending the pad and the pencil to the corner of the living room and everyone laughed

"Hey!" I yelled at him

"He is right, Prue. You have to practice your telekinesis" Jasper told me and I took a deep breath

"Fine" I huffed. I looked at the pad and squinted my eyes. Slowly the pad rose from the floor and came to me. I smiled in victory

"Now the pencil" Edward told me and I nodded. I looked at the pencil and put my hand out and with it I guided the pencil towards me, when it was close to me I put my hand with my palm facing up and the pencil rested on my hand

"That's better, Prue" Jasper told me hugging me from behind

"You were great" Alice told me smiling with Edward. Rose saw me and nodded smiling softly watching the pad and the pencil on each of my hands. I looked at Cole waiting for his response

"To slow" he said and flicked his hands taking the pad and the pencil from my hands to his

"Yeah?" I blinked twice and projected the things on my hand "How about that?" I asked him raising one eyebrow

"That's another power" he said and I shrugged

"It's still my power" I said and he smirked

"Anyway, you wanted that for the spell or were just practicing?" Rose asked me

"For the spell, it needs to be burned" I looked around and saw what I needed **"Candle" **I said and it orbed to my hand

"Prudence" Cole scolded me because I didn't use my telekinesis

"Cole" I said back and he rolled his eyes

"How you're going to do it?" Alice asked me

"I'm going to create a new spell, because I don't know what kind of incantation Aphrodite did, if she used a potion or what?" I told them

"Oh, ok. Is this going to hurt?" Emmett asked me worried for Rose

"No, she might feel a little dizzy, but it won't hurt" I said. They started talking among themselves while I wrote the spell

"Ready!" I shouted and everyone looked at me

"You are fast?" Rose asked me surprised

"Yeah, it's a witchy thing. Are you ready Rose?" I asked her and she nodded worried "Why are you worried?"

"What if I can't control my powers and hurt somebody? I mean, you still can't control yours" she told me waving at me "No offense"

"Don't worry about it; we will help you to control them. You'll have only two powers, luring and whirling"

"Whirling?"

"That's a way to teleport" Cole told her and she nodded. I went to Cole and whispered something to him and he nodded

"Okay, I'm ready" she said and I stood up in front of the candle and her and chanted

_Penelope, Patricia_

_Prudence, Piper_

_Phoebe and Paige_

_Halliwell witches_

_Stand strong beside me_

_Help me unbound_

_Rosalie's magic._

_Let the smoke of this candle_

_Break Aphrodite's incantation_

_Through time and space_

I burned the spell and Rose shone a light pink

"Did it work?" Rose asked me, I encased Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper inside my shield and nodded to Cole. He shimmered and appeared in front of Rose screaming as Belthazor, it scared her and she whirled out and in, in the same place. Emmett was growling inside the shield at Cole

"I'll take that as a yes" I told her and she had a hand on his non-beating heart, she was a little scared and shocked "Jasper, would you please calm Emmett, so I can let you out?" I asked him and he did it, I could feel Jasper's powers and feelings inside my shield. When I saw Emmett was calm I dropped my shield and putt it around Cole, Emmett was glaring at him still "Don't even think for a minute that you're going to hurt Cole" I told him

"He attack Rose" He told me

"I asked to do it, we needed to see if the spell worked" I told him "And he didn't attack her, he just scared her"

"You could just asked her to show you she could whirl" he said glaring at me which made Jasper growl

"Don't look at Prue like that" Jasper told him coming to stand in front of me, Cole wanted to do the same but he was still inside my shield

"It wouldn't work" I told Emmett

"You don't know that" Emmett growled out, which made Jasper growl too. Rose still shocked took Emmett's hand

"Emmett, Prue helped me, so stop acting like a dog and stop growling" she told him and he calmed down and hugged her. Jasper was still a bit tense so I took his hand, it relaxed a little

"Why did you have to scare Rose?" Alice asked me curiously

"Powers come from emotions, if she was scared her power of teleport would take her away, that's how it worked for my aunt Paige the first times she learn how to orb. Rose, whirl please" I told her

"I don't know how to do it"

"Concentrate in the place you want to be and go there" Cole told her from the shield and Emmett growled a little

"If you keep that up, I'll put you inside the shield" I told Emmett while a liberated Cole

"Sorry about that" Cole told Emmett and Emmett nodded

"Do it, Rose" I told her and she closed her eyes and nothing

"I'm sorry, I can't" she told me

"Of course you can, concentrate on the place and liberate your power" I told her, she tried again and nothing

"It doesn't work" she said and I sighed

"Sorry, Emmett" I said and pull my shield around Emmett "I won't hurt her" I told him and exploded the chair besides Rose, that scared her and she whirled beside Edward and Alice "I told you, the first times it works better when you are scare" I said shrugging

"You needed to be scared to orb too?" Rose asked me

"No, I knew how to do it since I was a baby, it was as easy as breathing, but Aunt Paige started to control it like this. Are you ok there, Emm" I asked him, he was feeling annoyed but not angry

"Yeah, just get me out of here" he said, so I dropped the shield and he went to Rose; he told her something I couldn't hear, but make Rose happy

"What about her other power?" Jasper asked me

"Yeah, luring, you said" Edward told me

"Try to lure Cole, 'cause if you try to lure Jasper I might hurt you or if you try to lure Edward, Alice might hurt you too" I told her and she nodded

"I wouldn't want to lure my brothers, don't worry. What do I do?"

"Asked him to do something for you using a "Suggesting" voice"

"Cole, could you… shimmer next to me" she said with a husky voice that made Emmett feel horny, ugh!

"I could, but I won't" Cole said smirking

"It didn't work. He would have worship you if it had" I said feeling down

"Prue, it made feel a little compel to do it, but I could resist. Maybe because she is a vampire now, she can only compel vampires" he told me. Well, it's kind of logic

"Yeah, but how can we test it. Without Alice or me wanting to kill her" I asked out loud

"Or without me trying to kill myself, ugh!" Rose said watching Edward and Jasper

"Try with me" Emmett said

"We won't know if it worked. You are her mate. You already want her" Jasper said and we all nodded

"We'll prove it when unmated vampires come here" Alice said

"Yeah, right now, you should practice the whirling thing" Edward told her and we nodded in agreement

"Why don't we go practice?" Rose asked. I don't know what the responded because I started too hear a tingling in my head

"What is it, darlin?" Jasper asked me when he saw my face

"I'm hearing bells in my head"

"Like your father did" Cole asked me and I nodded

"It's calling me. I think it's in danger" I said and the tingling got louder

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked us

"She has a charge" Cole said

"What's that?" Alice asked

"She is the guardian angel of some magical being and it's in danger, so it's calling her" Cole said while I was trying to sense who was calling for me

"I got it. Cole, come with me" I said

"I'm going too" Jasper told me but I shook my head

"I need to go now, and if you go there I'll be distracted trying to protect you. You can't come, I'm sorry"

"I know how to protect myself, Prudence" Jasper told me but I shook my head again "Take me"

"No. Let's go Cole" I said. I walked to him and took his hand

"Why you don't want him there" Cole whispered to me

"I felt fire" I told him and orbed away. I vaguely heard jasper screaming my name. I was feeling bad for saying no to him, but it was for his sake, fire can kill him fast. When we got there, we were surrounded by fire. There was a demon with a fireball in hand and a guy screaming with both hands on his head

"Hey" Cole yelled and the demon turned around. He threw the fireball at us and Cole deflected it and turned into Belthazor

"Belthazor with a human" the demon said

"No, a witch" I said and blew him up

"Piper" The guy said trying to look through the fire. I looked at Cole surprised

"He's the one creating the fire" Cole told me

"Turn it off" I shouted at him. It was really hot

"I can't" he yelled back

"Try to calm him" Cole advised me

"I can't control my empathy very well, it could be worse"

"Then do something else" he said and I froze the room and then unfroze Cole "Now what?"

"I know what to do" I told him and unfroze the room

"Burn us alive" Cole said sarcastically

"Hush" I told him and concentrated on the guy, his power was everywhere, so I focus on it and replicated his gift. I put both hands on my head and concentrated on the fire until smoke was all that was left. That drained a lot of my energy

"Are you ok?" Cole asked me because I was blinking slowly

"Yeah, turned into Cole and let's see the guy" I told him and he nodded. We walked toward the guy, who was watching us with wide eyes

"Who are you, you're not Piper" he said afraid

"No, I'm Prue, Piper's daughter. And you are?"

"I'm Tyler – The Firestarter"

**Hope you liked it**

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Obviously, I don't know Charmed or Twilight, but I wish**

"The Firestarter. Mom told me about you. She saved you from Ludlow" I said and he nodded "But she told me, she bounded your powers"

"She did, with a potion. I've been living all this years without powers, but today a demon came, he told me he could feel the fire in my blood he even threw me some electric thing with his hand at me, hi hit me on the leg" I saw his legs, the demon threw an energy ball at him "I was so scared, I was calling for help, for Piper and Leo and then I felt my headache painfully growing until it exploded and everything started burning, like the old days. I couldn't control it" he looked down at his leg and hissed. I could feel his pain growing

"Let me heal you and take you somewhere else safe. We need to know why that wanted you and if he was working for someone" I put my hand on his leg and healed his wound

"You are like Leo" he stated looking amazed

"Well, he's my father so…"I shrugged coughing; there was a lot of smoke in the room

"Ok, kids. Let's go before you passed out for all the smoke"

"Who are you?" Tyler asked watching Cole up and down

"I'm a demon" Cole turned into Belthazor and I could feel Tyler fair growing fast, suddenly Cole's jacket was in flame

"Seriously, Cole, you couldn't be more, I don't know subtle about it" I glared at Cole and took Tyler's hand "Tyler calm down would you? He is a friend; he won't hurt, even though I might hurt him"

"That was an Armani" Cole murmured taking off his burned jacket "if he reacts like that just for a demon, I would like to see what he's going to do to your vampire friends" he added with a smirk and Tyler's fear spiked up again

"Cole, I mean it; I'm going to hurt you, keep your mouth shut. You're making this worse"

"Vampires? Like real bloodsuckers?" Tyler was watching me with eyes wide open and gripping my hand a little tighter

"It's ok, Tyler. They are my friends, my new family, so is Cole. They won't hurt"

"How can you trust demons and vampires? They are evil" he dropped my hand like it was on fire

"You're supposed to be evil too, you're a Firestarter" I shouted back

"But I'm not"

"And neither are they. Now let's go before another demon appears"

"Where are we going?" he was feeling insecure

"To her home, the vampires' house" I turned to look at Cole and he was smirking. I flicked my hand to sent him flying but he shimmered away laughing

"I'm going to get you, Belth" I screamed and turned to Tyler again

"What do you think Piper would say if she knew you where hanging with vampires and demons?" Tyler asked curious

"She would say to stay with them… you know, there are some things you need to know. But first let's get out of here. Do you need anything from this place?" he looked around and then looked at me. We where in a studio apartment, so it was just one room and everything was burned

"What do you think?"

"I think you'll have to go shopping soon" I said and he laughed "Come on, it's time to go. Take my hand" he looked at me and then at my hand "Don't you trust me"

"Even though I've known you for an hour, I do trust you, just don't let the vampires suck me dry" he had a little smiled on his face, he was trying to be brave

"They won't, I promised" he sighed and took my hand. I squeezed his hand and orbed to the glass mansion in the middle of the wood

…

We "landed" in the middle of the room. Everybody was there sited on the couch, except for Jasper, he was leaning against the wall and glaring at the floor. Until he saw us coming, then his glare felt on Tyler. I knew he was fuming because I didn't let him to come with me, but I did it for him

"Hi, Tyler, I'm Alice" She said and Tyler turned to me still gripping my hand

"Is she a vampire?" he was feeling confused

"Yes, I am" Alice responded him and he looked at her surprised and a little embarrassed

"She can't hear us?" he whispered to me again and I smiled and nodded

"Yes, I can't" Alice told him smiling sweetly. Everybody laughed. I knew why he was so confused; vampires are supposed to look dangerous and evil, and Alice looks like a china doll. Tyler sighed and swallowed his fear

"Nice to meet you Alice" He waved at her but didn't move from his place beside me. I was still looking at Jasper but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Tyler's and mine joining hands. I tried to let go of his hands but Tyler's fear aroused, so I keep it in place

"Well, Tyler, like she said, she's Alice and that's Edward" Edward nodded but didn't move to shake his hand. I'm guessing Tyler's thoughts warned Edward "That's Emmett and Rosalie"

"What's up man" Emmett said smiling big. Tyler looked at him and took a step back, I squeezed his hand

"Hi" was all he said to Emm

"Hello, Tyler" Rosalie said in an alluring voice that made Tyler drool

"He- hello" Tyler stuttered back to Rose, and Rose grinned

"Your power is working" I said and she nodded happily, Tyler didn't comment he was watching Rose, until Emm hugged her growling a little

"Ok, and last but not least, Jasper" Jasper finally looked at me, but he was still mad, then he looked at Tyler. He didn't speak, just bowed his head. When Tyler saw him, his fear spiked really fast, he dropped my hand and clutched his head with both hands

"Prue" Tyler gasped with his eyes closed

"Here we go again" Cole said and the guys looked from Cole to Tyler a little tensed and confused

"Jasper, calm him down, now" I screamed to Jasper and he frowned but still did why I asked "It's ok, Tyler. You're safe" I took his head in my hands and tried to sooth him. I heard Jasper growl and Rosalie trying to calm him down. It hurt me to know that Jasper was suffering because of me, but if Tyler started to burn the house, it would be dangerous for all of us

"I'm sorry, Prue. I'm good now" he said looking down and breathing hard

"What was that all about?" Edward asked Cole, but Tyler was the one who answered

"When my emotions get out of control, the fire starts. I'm a Firestarter" Tyler said feeling helpless. I looked around because the guys were feeling worried and perplexed, but in the end they were just curious. Jasper was leaning against the wall again and shaking his head

"Cool" Emmett said smiling at Tyler, which made Tyler feel less nervous

"I can see the future" Alice said surprising Tyler

"That's cooler" he told her and Alice smiled bigger and when to hug Edward

"Tell him yours" she said to Edward. He nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead

"I can read minds" Edward's confession made Tyler nervous

"That's…"

"I know what you think" Edward told him smiling

"Yes, you do" Tyler said back and they laughed. Tyler was feeling comfortable, that was a good thing, because I needed to talk to Jasper alone

"I'm a… What am I?" Rose asked me with a little frown in her flawless face

"Well, your mom was the goddess Aphrodite and your dad a mortal, so that makes you a hybrid. You are a vampire semi-goddess, I think"

"I'm what she said" She told him. She could have repeated what I said but she was trying to look human and funny, for Tyler's sake

"Aphrodite, like the goddess of love and all that…" he asked stupefied

"Yeah"

"Well, I bet you look just like your mother" he said staring at her "It's hard not to look at you"

"Yeah, she got her powers today and doesn't know how to control them yet, she's almost like you"

"Except that I can burn everyone and everything"

"Hey, don't feel down. I'm still trying to learn how to control my powers. I just got them back a few days ago. And believe me, I am the dangerous here" he was doubting me "You don't believe me"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can feel it; I have my mom, my aunts and my dad's powers and I few on my own. And I can't control them all. You only have fire"

"But fire is strong"

"This is strong" I put my hands up, with my palms facing the window and released my energy waves, it destroyed the window and the wall, we could see the woods surrounding the house now. I looked at him expectantly and feeling lightheaded

"Ok, you win" he told me and I stumbled a bit. Tyler reached out to hold me but Jasper was already taking me in his arms

"Darlin, what is it?" he laid me on the sofa and touched my face carefully, when he touched my face, I could feel what he was feeling. He was mad and annoyed

"I'm just tired, that's it" I pulled away from him and sat on the other of the couch

"Prue" he sounded hurt

"I need to go upstairs. Rose, could you help me find an empty bedroom?"

"Is it for you?" Jasper asked me accusingly and I looked down

"If you want, it could be for me, but I was talking about Ty"

"After you find a bedroom for Ty, we need to talk" he said Ty sarcastically and got out of the house. I felt like crying, I was feeling an excruciating pain in my chest, but I just took a deep breath and started walking up the stairs

"You two are too emotional, you know that?" Cole said

"Don't I know it?" I sighed

"Follow me, Tyler" Rose told Ty and he followed her in a daze, then he looked at me and snapped out of it. He reached me and took my hand

"Sorry for causing you troubles" he said looking down

"It's not your fault. You're an innocent and my new charge. I have to protect you" I was touching my chest with my other hand

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Rosalie asked me and I nodded "It hurts me every time I fight with Emmett too. It's the mating pull"

"Mating pull? What's that?" Tyler asked her. He was in control of himself now; he wasn't drooling for Rose anymore

"We mate for life. We find the one we are suppose to spend eternity with, and we mate claiming him or her, in the carnal way, if you know what I mean" Rose said wiggling her eyebrows "That way our instincts of loosing the one we love settles down. When a vampire finds its mate and they don't do the did, well, there are to many emotions flying around. The vampire gets protective, jealous and is easily scared of loosing the love one, after all that person is the one we live for; we need to seal the deal, to put it bluntly" Well, I didn't know that part "Emmett is my mate and husband, Edward is Alice's mate and husband, and Jasper is Prue's mate and boyfriend" she said and Tyler looked at me and dropped my hand frowning. I looked at him and he just shook his head

"Where are you taking us? Jasper told me the only room that was empty was the one with my stuffs"

"And he was right, but since we don't have any other empty, Ty will have to stay on Edward's piano room" she opened the door and Tyler gasped

"This is it. We might need a bed, though. We could move the piano to Alice's closet, that is actually a big room and look for a bed and a chiffonier for your clothes. Did you bring anything?" Rose asked Tyler

"No. I'll have to go shopping" he told her while they look around the room

"Tyler, would you be ok with Rose her? I need to speak with Jasper right now" he looked at me and then at Rose, she smiled at him and he nodded

"I'll be ok" thank God. He turned to Rose and started talking again, he was feeling a little bit apprehensive but calm "Are you sure Edward doesn't mind?"

"Not at all"

"Rose, before you start to rearrange the room, would you mind telling him about everything that is happening here, from my story to the battle" I said and Tyler looked at me

"What battle?"

"Sure. I'll explain everything, go talk to Jasper" I nodded and sensed where Jasper was

"Don't burn anything" was the last thing I said before I orbed to Jasper. He was sat on the edge of the stream. He didn't look up, but sighed when he felt me

"If you don't want me here, just say it" my voice broke a little when I said those words. Jasper turned around so fast that scared me a little

"Why would you say that?" he was gripping my hips and starring at me with his drop dead gorgeous eyes

"Because you are mad and annoyed at me"

"What?"

"When I came back from saving Tyler you were all distance and were glaring at me and then when I was feeling lightheaded early and you laid me on the couch, I felt your emotions, you were mad and annoyed, and you talked to me harshly, and then I come here and you sighed like that, making me feel like I'm a bother to you" I was crying and looking down "We haven't seal the deal, like Rose said, maybe you don't want to anymore"

"Prue, look at me" I shook my head no and he took my head in his head and made me look at him "Please, don't cry; you're breaking my dead heart. I wasn't mad at you" he said and I looked at him "Well, I was a little upset when you left me here and took Cole instead, I mean, I'm your mate, I'm the one who should protect you. Then I got more upset when Cole came back and you didn't. You were with a strange man in an unsafe place. That made me jealous and nervous and scare, and then you orbed in with Him holding your hand. I was livid. But at that moment I felt your emotions through our bond and I got mad at myself for making you feel like that. Forgive me for acting like a stupid. It just that right now I'm feeling a little insecure, and it's not because I don't trust you, because I do, it's just the way it is. Our relationship is different from the others in this house, they are all vampires, but you are a witch, we are not exactly the same specie"

"But we came from the same one, almost. We are like a different kind of human" Right?

"Sort of"

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Not at all, but I would understand if you are mad at me. I've been acting like a jerk since Tyler got here. And I kind of scared him on purpose. I didn't know it would be dangerous and I was a little emotional" he was looking at me with guilt in his red-golden eyes. I love his eyes, well, I love him

"I'm not mad at you. I was, but I can't stay mad at you when you are looking at me with those eyes of yours" I sighed and he smirked. That's my Jasper

"I'll keep that in mind"

"You're planning to get me mad?" I asked joking and he shrugged

"I'm not planning it, but I know I will" that made me laugh

"Anyway, let's see how's Tyler's new room going" I took his hands and started walking but he didn't move "What is it?" I thought we were alright

"I want to do one more thing before we go inside that supernatural house" he said moving his eyebrows the way the hot guy from The Vampire Diaries does (Damon ). Anyway back on track

"And what's that?"

"Kiss you" he said and kissed me he did. I was missing this all this time. He started to kiss me slowly, little kisses on my lips; he had one hand on my face and the other one on my waist, keeping close to him. After a moment, don't know how long, I wasn't keeping track on the time; he parted his lips and touched my lips with his tongue asking for permission, I gave in and our tongues began to dance; Jasper taste was intoxicating, I've never tasted anything like this before, well, it's not like I've kiss somebody before Jasper; like I've said, I never like someone before, Jasper is my first and only one for eternity. Jasper moved the hand on my waist into my shirt and the other one to my neck; he was making this purring sound that made me want to do all kind of things to him. My hands were trying to take his shirt off, but went I was unbuttoning his shirt the alarm went off inside the house, Jasper growled and I pulled away from him

"You have to be kidding me. Let's go" I took his hand and orbed into the house. There were a couple of demons, the three looked human, but one of then had a sword

"What the fuck is going on here?" I shouted and turned off the alarm. I was so mad right now. They messed up with the wrong witch

"Give us the Firestarter and no one gets hurt" the one with the sword spoke

"Uh, let me think about it. Nop" I told him and he nodded to the two others and they glistened away. Where the hell is Cole? "Guys, expand your senses. Where's Cole?" I asked barely making a sound

"With Tyler" Edward whispered to me

"Give me the Firestarter" he repeated pointing at me with his sword

"I don't have it, but I have this" I said innocently and waved my hand, he didn't blow up, so I tried again. Jasper looked at me and I shook my head

"Were you trying to do this?" the demon waved his sword and a blast came from it, it barely gave me time to put my shield around us. It slammed against us and we fell to the floor but at least we didn't blow up. The guys stood up quickly and Jasper helped me to stand up

"Ouch" I said sarcastically. The demon looked at me surprised

"A witch, I see"

"A super powerful witch" I said and he smirked

"You better stop smirking. She's going to kill you" Emmett said from behind

"Emmett" Rose hissed

"Well, it's going to be a little bit tricky since my sword absorb every power she throws at me. And don't even bother with spells, those don't work on me" the demon replied "So what are you going to do, witch?" he was smirking and I had to swallow the urge to blow him up. Then the two other demons glistened in.

"The Firestarter is not here" the demon woman told him

"Then, go find him. That's why I'm paying you for" uh, they are Demonic Bounty Hunters

"What are we going to do? I can't see the outcome" Alice asked me softly and scared

"You can't use your powers on him, they will hit us back" Jasper told me and I nodded

"I know. I guess I have to fight him in the old way"

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked. I was going to respond him when I noticed the hunters were smirking and the tingling in my head was back. Tyler was calling for me

"They've found them" Edward said

"Who? What?" Rose asked even more worried than before

"Cole and Tyler" I murmured and Edward nodded

"We can feel the fire. He's out of control again" one of the bounty hunter said excited

"Then go ahead, but take the other four hunters" the boss told them "And don't make more mistakes, you are all I have left" good to know that

"What about them?" the woman asked summoning an energy ball

"Don't waste your energy. Nothing can touch them inside of that thing. Go, I'll handle it" the woman smirked and then vanished the energy ball

"Prue?" Edward called me urgently. I guess he was hearing their thoughts. The bounty hunters glistened away leaving us with the sword demon

"So, are you going to let me kill you fast or are you going to put up a fight?" the demon asked me and Jasper growled "You are vampires, don't you? If one of this hit you, I bet you would blow up in little pieces" he said and waved the sword again and another blast hit us. I won't be able to keep my shield up if he keeps this up. At least I didn't attack him with the energy waves

"Number two" I told him and it got him mad. He started to wave his sword against my shield, trying to break in. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my shield. I took a deep breath and raised my hands, the bubble turned darker

"Hey, what did you do?" he screamed when he couldn't see us

"Prue?" Jasper called me and I opened my eyes "Your eyes?" he exclaimed surprised. To be able to see in here I used my Whitelighter powers and my eyes shined like orbs

"I know"

"That's freaky" Emmett said of course

"Guys, focus" I said and they nodded

"So what are we going to do? He sent more demons to Cole and Tyler" Jasper asked me

"And Tyler is out of control again" Edward said and we were hit again

"I can't leave this place" I still had my hands up, keeping the shield in place "I can't orb us there because he would follow us and I wouldn't be able to use my powers. I can't stand this shield anymore, it wears me out faster"

"What do you want us to do?" Rose asked me

"Well, I'm glad you asked, because you are going to take Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward to Cole" I told her looking her in the eyes

"What?"

"You are going to whirl them there"

"I can't. I don't know how to do it"

"Rose, if you don't get them out of here right now, we are going to die" I told her. I wasn't kidding; Tyler and Cole needed help

"But?"

"No buts, Rose. Do it for us, for Emmett, for Tyler, for whoever you want but do it" I told her and then gasped, we were hit again and I was feeling it now. Jasper went to touch me but I stopped him "Don't. I can't lose control" my hands started to glisten like lightning

"Come on, Rosie. I know you can do it" Emmett told her

"Please, twin sister" Jasper told her and she took a deep breath and looked at me again

"Fine. What do I do?"

"Everybody, take Rose hands. Jasper when you get there, try to calm Tyler and duplicate his powers to vanquish the demons"

"I got it" he said and I smiled a little at him

"Don't let the fire get close to you and be careful, these demons glisten and have energy balls. Do what Cole tells you" They looked at each other and nodded "Now, Rose. Close your eyes and think about Cole. Concentrate on him and let your power flow"

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked me worried

"I going to drop this shield and vanish his freaking ass"

"But, how? You're powerless" Edward told me worried

"I'm not. I'll call for Excalibur. It's upstairs in my room it will protect me" I told them and they looked at me with wide eyes

"You own Excalibur?" Jasper asked me and I nodded

"Arthur's Excalibur?" Edward asked me

"Yes, I think that's the only Excalibur. Rose, take them away"

"Be careful, darling" Jasper told me

"You too, Major. Now go. I'll help you. Ready?" I asked her and she nodded with her eyes closed **"To Cole"** I shouted and they were gone in a mixed of whirls and orbs. I took a deep breath and made my shield translucent again

"Where are the vampires?" the demon asked me looking around

"They needed to go" I said shrugging "But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" I told him. He had the sword facing down, so I expanded my shield, the action slammed him against the wall. I put one hand up and called for my sword **"Excalibur" **I said and the sword orbed to my hand "So, where were we?" I asked. He looked scared, so I smirked

**Hope you liked it**

**Don't forget to review, please. Tell me what you think!**

**Later, Yasric!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Charmed or Twilight**

"You have Excalibur" he stated astonished so I just nodded "That means you are the daughter of the charmed one" Really?

"I shouldn't tell you, but since you are not going to get out of here alive, I will" he snorted at that, but I could feel his fear rising as I speak. He was bluffing "Yes, I am"

"You are the one who was born the day magic died… but how can you still be alive?" he was rambling at this point, which was kind of good for me since I wanted to keep him away from the others. Obviously he was more powerful than the bounty hunters he hired, so the farther the better "Zankou killed you and your whole family"

"Well, he didn't kill me, obviously… Anyway, you know who I am, now, who are you and why do you want a pyromaniac?" At least I wanted to know the name of the demon I was about to kill, just in case. He shook his head and stood up, and then he put his sword in front of him like a shield. Good move from him. I smirked; I won't kill him, yet

"I'm the demon who's going to kill the last Halliwell witch and own Excalibur. I'm Statler" He was trying to be brave, like he could take Excalibur from me; doesn't he know that no one but me could wield Excalibur for a while without been consumed by it. Demons should make their homework first

"Ok, so you are the delusional demon, Statler" I said and he grabbed the sword tighter "What do you want the Firestarter for?" could he tell me already. We were circling each other, trying to find a weak spot in our defense, suddenly he lunged at me. The two swords crashed together, making a deafening noise. The magical force of the collision of the two swords threw him to the other side of the room. He fell onto the couch, destroying it. I'll have to rebuild the house after this. Luckily, thanks to Excalibur, I hardly moved

"Something tells me that my sword is better than yours" I smirked and he looked his sword "Try to not destroy the house, would you. I'll still live here after you're gone" He was shocked and mad because the blast didn't hit me like it hit him, and also because I was being sarcastic with him. He waved his sword at the window making a big hole in the wall. There weren't anymore windows in this side of the house, since I blew one up early

"Hey, that was just mean" I told him sarcastically

"What can I say? I'm a demon" he shrugged his shoulders and looked at me

"Why do you want the Firestarter?" I asked for the gazillion time. I wasn't going to vanquish him before I knew the answer, but believe me I was tempted. I could kill him so easily with Excalibur, but I needed to get some answer first

"Like I would tell you, it's time for you to join your family" he struck again, demons are so slow learning, swung his sword at me and I jumped back. He waved his sword again trying to hit me with my own power but I shielded myself with my sword and the blast hit him instead, throwing him out the house, through the hole he made before, how ironic. I knew it wasn't a fair fight for him; I had Excalibur on my side. I followed him outside. I couldn't let him go. The tingling in my head was quiet, which means Tyler was better but not out of danger. I could feel a little tension in him, not as higher as before, but still there. I needed to figure out what this demon wanted with him and if it had something to do with the ultimate battle. I could ask the bounty hunters, but I doubt the knew anything, therefore I needed this demon alive for a while

"Are you going to tell me now?" his sword was lying a couple of feet away from him, so I pointed Excalibur to his throat. His dark feelings were clouded with defeat and anxiety. He looked at his sword, stretched out his hand and called for it; the sword flew towards his hand but when it was about to reach him, I encased it in my shield

"Tsk, tsk. Don't even try it. Now, be a good demon and tell me why do you want the pyromaniac? Is it for the ultimate battle?" I stuck my sword a little harder in his neck and he gasped in pain

"What ultimate battle?" he was really confused, so I guess he didn't know anything about it

"Then why do you want him?" I asked him again

"Kill me if you want, I'm not going to tell you anyway"

"I can do worst things than killing you" he was scared but I'm sure he was thinking I was bluffing. I held the sword in his throat with my right hand and then flicked my left hand exploding one of his hands. He screamed in pain "Are you going to talk now?" he was watching me with eyes wide in fear, but still he shook his hands

"You asked for it" I flicked my hand again blowing his other hand

"Go to hell witch" he grunted and I smirked

"I've been there, but you are going straight to wasteland and then you'll cease to exist. Now, answer me or I'll go for your legs" I moved my hand and he screamed

"Wait… Stop! I'll tell you"

"Go ahead"

"I find out that the old source kept Firestarter as his guard… I wanted to take over the underworld because I was exiled from it when Zankou killed the charmed ones. I was going to be part of his guard, but he got killed, and the one who took over the underworld kicked me out. I've been living in this crappy world for a while trying to find Firestarters. It's hard to find them; he's actually the first one I come across" sadly, he was telling the truth

"Where did you get that sword from?" it wasn't as powerful as Excalibur, but it was a good weapon; I was curious!

"It's an heirloom" he hissed

"So it won't get destroy if I destroy you?" I asked innocently

"No, it won't. Why?" he was clueless

"Because I'm going to use it now"

"It won't be of any use to you. You can't use it" he dared to smirk at that

"Well, you can't use it either" I said pointing at his non-existing hands

"Only demons can use it" he keeps giving me great answers

"Oh, that's even better" I was grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, I felt Jasper and Tyler closer. They were coming back. Not even five seconds later they shimmered a couple of feet in front of us

"What the hell…? That's a demon" now he was understanding and wasn't feeling smug like before

"Now you get it, don't you?"

"Prue?" Jasper called out for me

"Wait a minute, I'm almost done. Thank you for your gift, Stat… something" I said smiling sweetly at him

"It's Statler" he shouted. I knew his name, but also knew demons hated when you forgot their names. What can I say; I can be a little bit evil too

"Whatever. Bye-bye" I shoved my sword inside his chest and then pulled it out; he burned in flames screaming "I've always liked how they clean after themselves, so, how did everything go?" they were watching me like I had a third eye or something, except Cole, so he was the one who answered me, Jasper was watching me… I think he was checking if I was hurt or something like that. I couldn't blame him, I was dying to do the same thing, but since he was in one piece and nothing looked burned, I relaxed

"Well, thanks to your charge, who was playing burn the house again, the hunters found us" Cole said rolling his eyes

"I told you, I'm sorry, I was scared" Tyler was looking down so I looked at Cole, coaxing him to tell something to Tyler, but he shook his head

"He burned my shirt, too" he said and showed me his burned sleeve, I rolled my eyes

"But you are all alright, right? Did you vanquish all the hunters?"

"We are alright, darling. And yes all hunters are dead" Jasper came to me and took my hand, he tried to take the sword from me but I pulled it away from him

"Don't you ever grab it" I told him seriously, he frowned at that and looked away. I sighed "No one but me can touch Excalibur without being seduced by its power; if you take it from me, Excalibur will consume you" I told him and he nodded understanding "It's dangerous"

"Seriously?" Emm asked me eying the sword. I bet he wanted to take it

"Seriously" I answered him remembering the day when my mom brought the sword home. I was a toddler but I still remember. I remember my whole life since I was a baby. I know it's weird, no one does, but I guess it's because I'm 'unique and special' like my mom and dad used to say. I killed a demon with it and my mom stored it so I wouldn't take an eye out with it "I'll just put it back where it was. **Excalibur, into the rock**" the sword orbed to my room

"It really was in the rock?" Edward was fascinated by it

"Yeah, I'll show you later. Now let's go back to the house so you can tell me what happened. Oh, before I forget, Cole I have a little present for you" he looked at me doubtful, I dropped my shield and the Statler's sword fell on the ground "It's for you. Only demons can touch it" he picked it up and shrugged his shoulders

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" We turned to the house and the vampires gasped "Sorry about that"

"Oh my God Prue, you're even worst than Emmett" Rose said smiling

"What you mean?"

"If you let Emmett alone in the house for too long, he will find a way to destroy some part of it" Alice said and hided behind Edward when Emmett tried to grab her. I looked at Emmett and he shrugged

"I get bore easily and try to do stunts inside the house, it's not my fault the material is so weak"

"Why don't you do it outside" Tyler asked him

"Because I don't have all the things I need out here, like a staircase…"

"Or a dinner table" Edward added and Emmett glared him

"Anyway, how did you do that, darling?" Jasper asked me

"It wasn't me. To cut a long story short, it was the resented demon. I asked him nicely not to do it, but he didn't listen" I shrugged "I'll fix it, later" I said and we entered the house "Let's sit down, so you can tell me what happened there"

"Where are you planning to sit down?" Cole was smirking. Right, the demon fell on the couch and he destroyed the other one too. I guess it happened when we were inside my shield. Demons are so messy

"Ok, I'll fix it now" everything was a disaster

"_Return the house the form it was,_

_Rebuilt, reshape, retake, I ask because,_

_Much good will come, much evil flee,_

_Return the things to where they're supposed to be"_

Everything was like the first day I came here

"That's so much better" Rose leaned against the sofa, then Emmett sat on the same couch and put Rose's head on his lap. Edward rolled his eyes

"Excuse me, Queen Rosalie" Edward said. He grabbed Rose's legs, sat down and put them on his lap

"It's actually, Goddess Rosalie for you" she smirked and we laughed. Then Alice sat on the arm rest leaning against Edward. They looked so freely comfortable, like blood siblings. My mom and my aunts acted like that all the time, messing with each others. They were really siblings, no matter if they were born in different eras and were turned by different reasons. They were a family, my new family. I've been so blessed in my mess up life; I've got so many kinds of family… Witches, Whitelighters, mortals, vampires and demons… I was pulled back to reality when Jasper took my hand and we sat in one of the loveseat, Cole sat on the other

"So, what happened since the moment I left you with Tyler upstairs" I asked Rose

"I told Tyler your story and then I asked the guys to help me fix Tyler's room" that meant that Tyler was going to stay, fight with us. I nodded at Tyler and he shrugged "We were finishing when the alarm went off. Cole said that there were demons in the house and Edward heard their thoughts, they were looking for Tyler, so Cole took him and told us to distract the demons and wait for you" Rose told me and I nodded. I looked at Cole and he started talking

"I shimmered away with Tyler. I took my time trying to not leave any trail. I wanted to take him somewhere else safe, if he got scared in the house, he could burn the vampires. I also wanted to keep him away from the hunters. When we got to my apartment, he freaked out and everything went up in flames" he looked at Tyler and Tyler smiled apologetically. I smiled. Cole wasn't really mad at Tyler. He just enjoyed seeing him squirm "Anyway, I tried to calm him down but nothing worked. I was about to knock him out" Everybody looked at Cole like he was crazy, except me, if it was the only way to keep him safe, I would have done the same. Cole ignored the looks and kept talking "When the hunters showed up. I had to protect Tyler from himself, protect myself from Tyler and protect us from the six bounty hunters, not an easy thing to do" he looked at me and I nodded

"What happened after you got there?"

"We fell to the floor" Emmett said seriously and Rose pinched him "Ouch" They were trying to stifle their laughter and I looked at Rose curious "That was what happened" Emmett murmured and Rose glared at him

"After you helped me to get to Cole, I didn't know how to 'land'" Rose said looking down

"And we fell to the floor" Emmett continued

"Emmett you better shut up or Rose is going to whirl you to Timbuktu" I told him "And Rose you don't have to feel embarrassed about it, it is ok, that happens"

"Did it happen to you often?" Why Jasper had to asked me, I was trying to make her feel better

"Not me" Rose sighed "I knew how to orb since I was a baby, but my aunt Paige had a hard time learning how to orb, and it took her time to orb with someone else. You did it great Rose"

"Thanks, Prue" she was feeling better now

"Anyway, the demons didn't notice our great entrance" Jasper said smiling and Rose growled at him joking "I went straight to Tyler and calmed him, then I channeled his power and took out two demons with it" That's my Jasper. I smiled at him and he bowed his head a little "Cole took two out and the others took the rest. After that, we came here"

"I didn't know Jasper could do that, that was impressive" Edward said looking at Jasper, feeling proud of his brother "He's thoughts are a little hard to read since you got here"

"It might be because Jasper is my mate; my shield protects me all the time and now is trying to protect Jasper too, since he is a part of me now"

"Can you teach me to do what Jasper did?" Emmett asked me out of the blue

"No… You are not an empath Emm, sorry"

"Can you make me an empath?"

"No, empath are chosen by a higher power, if I turn you into an empath, you will lose your mind" he was disappointed "I still going to research about your past, remember, maybe you can do something cool like that" that made him happy. Emmett's emotions are so pure, as the emotions of a child

"Anyway, after we were done and realized no other bounty hunter was coming for us, Cole brought us here. What happened here?"

"Yeah, what did he want? The hunters didn't know. They were just thinking about their rewards, Power, I didn't understand that"

"Oh, same old, same old; exiled demon wanting to take over the underworld" I said while rolling my eyes

"Why was he exiled?" Cole asked me still watching the sword

"He was team Zankou"

"Meaning?" Alice was confused

"Since Zankou died the other teams that wanted to rule in the underworld kicked him out"

"And why did he want me?"

"You remember my mom saved you from becoming the source's guard. He wanted Firestarters for his guard. You know, do the same thing the old source did. You were the first he found"

"That's a good thing. We don't need to worry about other Firestarter"

"So, you are going to stay here and fight with us?" I asked Tyler

"Yes, and if we are lucky, I won't burn you all" he joked

"Don't worry Tyler; I'll make a potion from these flammable vampires, so you can't hurt them, like binding them from your powers, that way you can practice with them without burning them"

"That would be really good"

"You know? I think a spell would be better, they had too many types of blood in their systems, I don't know how that will affect them"

"_In the name of the Halliwell line,_

_Bar us from Tyler's fire"_

I said and they all looked around, I don't really know what they were expecting to see

"Now, who's brave enough to see if it worked?" I said looking at them

"What?" they all yelled at the same time, even Tyler

"I would do it, but my shield will probably repel his powers or send it back to him" I was to tired to control my shield right now, and I also wanted to know who is going to take a shot

"I guess it will be me" Jasper said

"Oh, my Major is so brave" I said. He growled low and winked at me

"Let's do this" he said and walked to the middle of the room

"Why don't we go outside first, I'm kind of exhausted of rebuilding this house" they nodded and started to walked slowly "Oh, come on undead people, hurry up" they looked at each other and smiled a little, I knew what they were going to do

"You want us to go faster?" Edward asked cocky. I nodded, they were about to run when I froze the room. I waved my hand and unfreeze Cole, he looked around and smirked

"Good one, come on little one. I'll give you a ride" he took my hand and then he shimmered us to the backyard "Can you unfreeze them from here?"

"Nop" he raised an eyebrow at me "It will worn out in a minute or two" I shrugged

"So, we will have to wait. It is worth it"

"**Chairs" **I said and orbed to chairs closer to us "Sit down, you want something to eat? We have pop tarts"

"Sure and a Coke too, please" I close my eyes and concentrated in the kitchen

"Extend your hands, please" he did. The pop tart and the coke appeared in his hands. I looked at him and he smiled

"Good job, little one" I could feel he was amazed and proud

"Now, for me" I closed my eyes again and did the same. We started to eat in silence. Sometimes I did that with my uncles Coop and Henry. I sighed at the memory

"What is it?" he was worried for me

"I was just thinking; I used to do this with my uncles. When mom was out vanquishing some demons with aunt Phoebs and Paige and dad was in magic school, they stayed with me. The funny thing was that I needed to protect them" he put his chair near mine and put his arm on my shoulder, pulling me towards him

"And now I'm going to take care of you"

"That sounded like you are going to kill me" I heard him laugh

"Yeah, it sounded less threatening in my head"

"They are unfroze" I whispered to him and we both looked at the door smirking

"Honestly, you're really slow. I even forgot what we were suppose to do here"

"That was cheating" Edward told me

"I'm a wicked witch" I told him grinning. Jasper looked from me to Cole frowning, I think he was feeling our emotions, after a second he smiled and nodded

"Anyway, back to business. Jasper, be careful, don't channel his emotions or you could hurt him"

"Sure thing, darling, where do you want me?" he asked and my mind went straight to another place

"Uh, can I orb you?" I asked him

"You can do whatever you want with me" he was evil

"**To the center" **I said and Jasper got orb there "Can I use my powers on you too, Tyler?" he sighed and nodded. I concentrated on a spot two feet from Jasper and projected him there. I was sure my spell worked, I wouldn't put anyone in danger, and less my Jasper

"Whoa, that was a little bit disconcerting" he murmured shaking his head a bit

"Focus your emotions and throw them at Jasper" he closed his eyes and put his hand in his head and then… nothing

"That means it worked?" Alice asked hopeful

"No love, that means he doesn't know how to access his powers" Edward told her

"Tyler, come on. You can do it"

"I'm trying, but it doesn't work"

"Own your emotions"

"I don't even know what I'm feeling"

"Apprehension, doubt, self loathing" Jasper and I said at the same time

"Thank you" he said sarcastically

"If you need to know what you are thinking, Edward can help you" That was Emmett of course

"Tyler, thrust your powers"

"I'm trying" after a while Jasper looked at me and then pointed at Cole with his eyes

"He needs to learn to control it, but since I'm exhausted, I'll let it slide. Cole, freak him out" Cole smirked and shimmered two feet behind Jasper. He turned into Belthazor, summoned a fire ball and started to run towards Tyler

"Tyler" he growled. Tyler opened his eyes and when he saw Cole I felt his emotions pick up. He closed his eyes again and Jasper was on fire

"Are you ok, Jasper" I whispered

"I don't feel the fire, darling. I'm fine"

"Calm him down" Cole was already at my side grinning

"It worked" Rose stated and I nodded anyway. Tyler was calmed by now, so he and Jasper came to us

"Jasper, can we watch a movie?" I asked while a hug him "I want a movie night"

"Sure, darlin'. Are you guys in?" we looked around and they nodded

"What are we watching?" Cole asked and Jasper looked at me for an answer

"Can we watch S. Darko; I really like that movie. I have it in our room"

"Absolutely, we haven't seen that one before" Edward told me

"Oh, you are going to love it. Also, my favorite character in the movie looks a lot like Jasper. I had a crush on him"

"You have competition man" Emmett told him

"Why don't we go and put on our pajamas and meet in the theater room in ten" Rose said and we nodded

"Come on Tyler, you're around Edward's sizes, you can have one of his pajamas, he still have some new ones" Alice told him. Tyler and Edward followed her upstairs

"And you are around Emmett's size, so you have to follow us" Rose told Cole

"I can shimmer to my house and look for a pajama"

"You better not, you could draw the attention of another demon, I don't want to fight anymore tonight, please" I told him with puppy eyes

"Alright, I follow you" they went away and I stayed with Jasper

"I was worried about you today" he slowly took me in his arm and put his head on my neck and lightly breathed on it. He then kissed my neck and worked his way up to my face. I was melting in his arms; his lips were leaving a burning trace in me. When he reached my face he kissed my eyelids, then my nose, then my cheeks, my chin and last, my lips... just a peck; he pulled away, I was breathing hard and staring at him. Then he came back down and kissed me on my lips; I could feel him through our bond, it was mind blowing. We kissed until I needed to breathe. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine

"I love you" he said in a husky voice

"I love you" I gasped out

"We need to spent some time together, just the two of us"

"Let's do it tomorrow, because tonight is movie night" he nodded and tilde his head a little to his right

"The guys are already waiting for us" time flies when you are having fun

"Then let's go to the theater room" I took his hand and started walking, he didn't move

"We need to get change first"

"No need" I waved my hand from his neck down and change his clothes for pajamas and did the same in myself. That's how my glamouring power works, it can change a whole appearance or it can change just your clothes. Really useful

"You looked good in black" I told him

"You too, darlin, you too. Let's go" We saw the movie and they loved it. Rose said that Jeremy was a geeky version of Jasper and everyone agreed, even Jasper. After the movie ended Cole, Rose, Edward, Emmett and Alice went back to the backyard to practice. Tyler went to his room and I went to sleep with Jasper. I was pleased that the alarm didn't go off through the night. I sleep peaceful in Jasper's arms

**I want to thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it**

**Please, don't forget to review this chapter. Tell me what you think! I love the movie S. Darko but I don't own it, obviously**

**Later, Yasric!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight or Charmed**

**I just wish…**

Next morning I woke up alone, but well rested. I looked around and obviously Jasper wasn't in the room. I did my morning routine, brushed my teeth, took a shower and got dressed. I was wondering what we were going to do today; Jasper told me yesterday that we were going to take some time for ourselves away from demons and practice, but I still needed to do one more thing, and since Jasper wasn't around

"Esme... Carlisle" I was wondering where were they. I haven't seen them in a while

"You called, master" Carlisle said with a really bad English accent bowing his head

"Very funny; Hi Esme, how are you and how can you put up with him?" I asked her innocently and she laughed

"I'm great honey and it takes years of practice and endless patience" she said winking at me, Carlisle just rolled his eyes "Do you need us for something?" She was looking around the room smiling

"Well, I haven't see you in a while and I was wondering if you found new information about the battle. Did the Elders know something?"

"We are still waiting for some news, but Cole was right, there is an army of warlocks, demons and vampires"

"How is the practice going?" Carlisle asked after a moment of silence

"Good. Jasper already vanquished two demons channeling their powers and Rose is starting to control her whirling power. I think they are practicing with Cole right now. I just woke up" I shrugged and they nodded

"Right, Rosalie's Aphrodite's daughter" Esme said nodding to herself "When is Jasper going to turn you, Prudence?" she looked at me kind of worried

"As soon as I get a handle on all my powers"

"It should be soon or you are going to wither away"

"I know, but don't worry, there's still time"

"Do you need us for something else?" Carlisle asked looking around

"You're dead, what's the hurry?" I teased him

"We were in a meeting" Carlisle said and I raised my eyebrow questioning "With the Elders. They are choosing the next generation of Elders"

"Oh, just one more thing; Do you have any idea as to what Emmett is? I haven't found out anything about him"

"Actually, we spoke with the angel of destiny and she told us you were right, he was a brute demon, but a good one; Emmett was a demon with a soul, sort of like Cole"

"Ok, how he became a vampire then?" I wasn't aware that demons could be turned into vampires

"The angel of destiny knew that in the future Emmett was going to be needed, but he wouldn't survive because he was too good to be in the underworld and he had demon powers so he couldn't work for the Elders either. The Angel made a pact with him. She changed his curse"

"She took his demon side and put him in Rosalie's path so he could become a vampire" I finished and they nodded in agreement "Does it mean I can't give him his powers back?"

"Oh, no, you can do it. What you can't do is raise his curse" Carlisle explained

"Just write a spell for him to regain his powers but not to be the way he was before"

"Ok. I think I know what to do. Thanks" Esme nodded

"We are here to help you. See you"

"And tell him to not use his powers for personal gain, the Angel will take his powers if he does" Carlisle took Esme's hand and orbed away, I waved them goodbye. When their orbs were gone Jasper entered the room with a tray

"I was wondering where you were" I took the tray and started eating "Thanks" he nodded

"Sorry you have to wake up alone this morning, darlin" he came near me and gave me a kiss "But I needed to control Tyler's emotions"

"Did something happened, why didn't you wake me up?" I put the tray on the bed and stood up. I was going to see Tyler. He was my responsibility after all. Jasper stopped me and sat me down again, put the tray back on my lap

"Nothing bad happened, so keep eating. He was practicing with the guys and his emotions got a little too much for him, so I went to help him"

"But he is ok"

"Yeah, he's ok" he looked around and then spoke again "I heard Esme and Carlisle"

"Yeah, I called them but they already left, they told me what to do with Emmett"

"I know, we heard that"

"I'll write the spell in a minute"

"I thought we were going to take the day off for ourselves today" he had a small smile in his face

"And we are, right after I cast the spell; that way Cole can practice with him while we are gone"

"Alright, did you finish?" I nodded and gave him a kiss

"Thank you for my breakfast; you are the perfect mate for me" I told him and kissed him, he kissed me back, then pulled back and took a deep breath… odd

"You're welcome, darling. Write the spell so we can go, please"

"Yes, sir" he shook his head and took the tray to the kitchen. I went to the other room to look for a black and a white candle; I needed to represent Emmett demon powers and his good soul. I put them on a table, and then I write the spell on a piece of paper "Guys, come here" I shouted

"Is the spell ready?" Emmett asked me exited and I nodded "What do I do?"

"You stand here in front of the candles and let me do my thing"

"I can do that" I swear he was so excited that Jasper and I were about to burst. I blocked his emotions as good as I could and chanted

"_Magic forces_

_Black and white_

_Let the smoke from this candles_

_Give this soul_

_His powers back"_

After that I burned the spell and I saw Emmett glowing, it worked

"Did it work?" Rose asked me, she was also feeling excited

"Emmett you are suppose to be able to shimmer, can you do that?" I tried to be 'civilized' this time and gave him a choice

"How do I do that?"

"Concentrate on a place and go there" Cole told him shrugging his shoulders. Emmett closed his eyes, he was feeling a mixed of emotions, excitement and confusion, after a while he was just frustrated

"Nothing; sorry" he told me

"No, I'm sorry" I said and before he could asked why I threw and energy ball at him, he got scared and shimmered in and out in the same place

"What the fuck was that for?" he shouted, making Cole and Jasper stood in front of me in a protective stand. Men! Like Emm would hurt me, he was just shocked

"Move; you shimmered Emmett, it means it worked"

"I did?" he was amazed

"Yes, you did" Rose hugged him happily

"Who knew fairy tales were true? The Beauty and the Beast" Alice sang cheerful as everybody laughed at that, except Cole and I

"We did" they all watched Cole expecting him to laugh, like it was so kind of joke he was making, but of course he didn't

"What you mean?" Alice asked him curious

"He's talking about the fairy tales. They're actually historic recounts of ancient battles between good and evil" I told them and they just stared until Rose spoke

"So, you are saying that Cinderella, The little red riding hood and Snow White are real stories?"

"Yes, that's exactly what she's saying" Cole answered for me

"And how that works?" Jasper asked frowning

"Well, every copy is a manifestation of the original, which is keep safe in a fortress by a keeper and his apprentice, nobody knows where it is, not even the Elders"

"Why is that?" Edward asked

"Because every copy is made to teach children about good and evil, and if evil take control of the magic that possess every object of the fairy tales, they will corrupt every future generation. You know, turn the balance to their side" Cole replied

"What objects from the fairy tales have magic?" Emmet asked Cole and I

"Cinderella's glass slippers, Snow White's poison apple and mirror on the wall, the little red riding hood's cloak…" They were shocked after the heard what Cole said

"And also the only way to get to the fortress is with those objects and a copy of the fairy tale; they create a portal"

"Let me guess, something regarding it happened to your family?" Jasper asked smiling and I laughed

"As a matter of fact, it did. A wicked witch was cursed into the mirror on the wall that was on the fortress. She escaped the magic mirror on the wall and killed the keeper of fairy tales and locked the apprentice in it, she wanted to take control of the fairy tales. She wanted to be the most powerful witch in the world. My aunt Phoebe got to be Cinderella, Aunt Paige was Snow White and my mom was the little red riding hood; my mom also killed the witch and set free the apprentice from the mirror on the wall, he's now the keeper"

"Wow… Have you ever been something?" Jasper asked me and I looked down

"Yeah, I was evil"

"You were evil?" asked Edward confused and I nodded

"Yeah"

"But you're not evil now. What happened?" Jasper pulled me closer to him

"Well, Vicus gained my trust through Wuvey and turned me evil"

"Wait, wait… Who are Vicus and Wuvey?" Rose asked me "Explain a little more" they were very interested by now

"Vicus was a demon who turned Wiccan kids into demons and Wuvey was my teddy bear, uh, the demon gained my trust, asked me for Wuvey and I gave it to him, then he cursed it. When he gave him back to me I became evil"

"How your family realized you were evil?" Jasper asked me, his head was on my hair, I think he was smelling me

"My parents were worried because I was two years old and wouldn't speak to them, but I would speak to my 'imaginary friend', turned out it wasn't imaginary, it was Vicus, he was invisible to grown ups. The day he came for me, my mom was worried and she accidentally summoned my future self. When Vicus turned me, my future self also did and I became a Darklighter in front of them, even as an evil creature I was very powerful and made Vicus visible to every one. My aunts vanquished him, but I was still a Darklighter; dad was the one who saved me, he reversed the curse and I became good again"

"Have all your family been evil at least once?" Edward asked me

"Yes, a couple of times actually" I said shrugging

"Anyway, umm, let's wrap it up. Prue and I need to get going. Cole, you are in charge of Emmett today, we need you to teach him how to be a good demon and also help Rosalie with her whirling. Edward and Alice, you two are in charge of Tyler, he needs to master his power too"

"Hey, what if I can't control my emotions again?" Tyler asked, he was feeling a little apprehensive

"Jas, I'm going to talk with Tyler in private a minute, ok?"

"Do you want us to leave?" he asked me but I shook my head

"No, needed, we'll speak inside my shield" I pulled a solid shield around the two of us. They were still able to see us but couldn't hear us "Ty, are you really worried about you losing control of your powers or worried because you'll be alone with them?"

"You read me like an open book" he said looking down "I trust them, I really do, I mean they saved me yesterday and… it just, I don't know"

"If you want me to stay here, I will, Jasper and I will reschedule our date"

"No, go. You deserve to have a moment with Jasper without all of us around. I'll be fine, but seriously, what if I lose control?"

"Cole will knock you out" I told him grinning

"Are you going to give him permission to hit me? Are you insane?" he asked me pretending to be mad but I could feel he was amused

"Think about it this way, if you control yourself, you'll be safe from Cole" he laughed and shook his head

"You are great giving encouragement speeches" sarcastic Tyler was better than scared Tyler. He was going to be ok

"Thank you. So, you'll be ok?" he looked the guys and then back at me

"I'll be ok. Go and fun" I smiled and dropped my shield "She's ready to go, Jasper" he said and walked toward Alice and Edward. Jasper took my hand and I was pulled by a vision

**Premonition**

**I was in the backseat of a car, it has dark tinted windows. I looked at the two vampire sitting in front, Peter and Charlotte**

"**Don't be so nervous Char, Jasper's mate is going to love you"**

"**I don't know Peter, I'm very different from Alice and Rose" she was looking her scarred arms and then at her red eyes**

"**Sugar, you are perfect the way you are and PB will see that, calm down" peter looked at the back seat and then grinned. Did he see me?**

"**She's human and we hunt humans, won't she be mad at that?"**

"**She ain't human, she's the Chosen one, and besides, we only hunt evil humans, she won't mind. Now calm down, we'll be there tomorrow morning, just wait and see"**

"**I hope you're right"**

"**I'm Peter, I know it all, of course I'm right" well of course I love them, he's right about that**

"Darlin', what did you see?" Jasper asked me worried and everyone was looking at me expectantly

"Nothing wrong; Peter and Charlotte will be here tomorrow morning, that's it. Let's go, where are we going?"

"We are going to take my truck and drive up to the mountain. We'll have a picnic" I loved picnic

"Great, let's go. Bye guys, be good. Call for me if you need anything" they told us to have fun and Jasper and I left. He took me to a beautiful meadow, it was covered in snow and was surrounded by dry trees, and I love it. Jasper put the blanked on the floor and pulled everything out

"Do you like it?" he said pulling me to him

"Like it? I love it. It's so peaceful"

"I'm glad. I wanted to give you a peaceful day. We've been under a lot of stress lately"

"I know, thank you" he nodded and kissed me. After a while we pulled apart

"Do you want some chocolate cake? I also brought strawberries and all of this since I don't really know what you like" Jasper was right, we don't know a lot of things about us, we just know the big picture, what brought us here, but not the little things that also make us who we are

"Chocolate cake, please" he gave me a piece and it was delicious. We spent all morning knowing each other and kissing, there were a lot of kisses. It was past four in the afternoon and we were in the middle of a really heated session when we heard something. Jasper stood up and so did I. I looked at him questioning to see if he knew who was there but he shook his head. I closed my eyes and tried to sense who it was; that's when I heard laughter

"It's ok, Jasper. I know who they are. Come out, girls, we can hear you"

"Who are they?" Jasper asked me as two girls appeared from the trees

"They are wood Nymphs" I said smiling while the two girls laughed and danced around us

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they made me very happy. I know this chapter is shorter, but that was what my muse inspired me to write. Hope you like it. Please, review and tell me what you think. See you, Yasric!**


	17. Chapter 17

**As always, I don't own them, I just play with them!**

They were Miranda and Daisy, the Nymphs my mom and my aunts saved from a demon when I was a toddler. I met those years after when I orbed myself to the woods close home in the middle of the night, I heard their laughter; they were dancing. Then aunt Paige came for me because mom was worried

"What are they?" Jasper asked me watching them with amazed "They are like Alice on crack, they are so happy" that made me laughed

"The Wood Nymphs are good magical creatures that protect nature and the eternal spring. The water from the spring grants immortality and invincibility" I said and the Nymphs bowed in agreement

"If it grants immortality why don't you drink from it?" He asked me and one of the Nymphs answered

"Oh, nobody can drink from it, not even us" they were still dancing and to be honest, they were making me dizzy

"Who's this beast of a man, Prue?" Miranda asked in a singsong voice to me while fawning over Jasper

"He would be a great Satyr" Daisy said giggling

"Don't even think about it. He's Jasper and he's mine, so hands off" I told him seriously but still smiling "Besides, I though you didn't need a Satyr anymore, you're doing a great job by yourself" I said looking around

"She was just messing with you, Prue. Vampires can't be our Satyr, don't worry. After what happened with the demon Tull, we've been a little more selective" Miranda laughed off

"But still, we miss the music he used to play while we were decorating" Daisy waved her hand at the ground and from the snowing forest floor, a rose came up

"So, you are the ones who made the trees and all natural things here?" Jasper asked them and they happily answered him

"Yes, we can create flowers out of nothing, heal plants or just made them stronger" Miranda said

"Our job is to protect nature, spread it around the world" Jasper was astonished

"So, what are you doing here?"

"We heard a battle is coming, and since you help us before, we are here to return the favor"

"Thanks, girls" I told them laughing a little, they couldn't help but stare at Jasper, it was making Jasper uncomfortable

"You know, that would be of great help. If we are going to fight in the woods, it would be good to have nature on our side" he said and they cried out in bliss, almost making Jasper and I deaf

"He's right; you could help us to gain time, slowing them down. You could pull natural barriers between them and us"

"Great, so it's settle. We're going to help you" Miranda said

"When is the battle?" Daisy asked us

"We still don't know" Jasper told them. They looked to each other frowning but them laughed again

"It doesn't matter, when you figure it out, come here, to the woods" Miranda said swirling

"And we'll come to you" Daisy finished for her

"Ok, we'll do"

"We need to go" Miranda informed us, never loosing her smile

"Nature is calling for us. See you, Jasper, Prue" Daisy said and waved at us giggling

"Later" Miranda said as well, and they both faded in the trees frolicking and laughing

"That was…"

"Weird?" I asked him smiling

"Well, yes, but besides that it was interesting and useful. Now we have a distraction" he was smirking

"I also have a distraction, but it's only for you" I told him with a smirk on my own; he raised an eyebrow

"And what is that?"

"I'll just show you" I said and kissed him

"That's a great distraction" he said merely away from my lips and kissed me again "But we need to leave, it's already dark"

"I know" I grunted. We've been here all day, and I'm glad we did this, we've been telling stories, getting to know each other, talking about little things, but we need to get back. See how things are going in the glass manor

"Let me pick this up and we will ready to go" he packed everything at vampire speed and led me to the car

"Thank you" I told him when he opened up my door and looked at me frowning

"For?"

"For this date, it was perfect" he smiled

"I'm glad you enjoyed, I did too. And you're welcome" he kissed me and then we hit the road. When we were in the car I got curious. I know he told me he'd never courted anyone when he was human and that he had never been in love before, but I know that sometimes lust and love don't come together, so I needed to ask

"Jasper, did you… ever… did it with someone? When you were in the vampire wars?" I asked him softly looking down

"Did what, darling?" he was going to make me say it

"Did you sleep with someone?"

"Prue, we are vampires; we never sleep" and that worried me even more. I mean, if he did, it was ok, well, not ok, but I'd understood. I wasn't even born yet, so… I took a deep breath and clarified my question

"What I'm trying to ask you is if you ever had sex with somebody when you were in Maria's army?"

"No, I never did it" he answered me "Back then I used to repel the vampires that go to close to me with my gift. Maria tried to get me to do it with her, because that was the way she controlled her men and sometimes her women, but I refused every time. When she got to annoying I would just make her feel sad or something like that, that kept her away from me"

"And what about after you escape from Maria? You are really handsome, good looking… hot, I bet you have a lot of vampire girls behind you" he pulled over at the side of the road and took my face in his hands, so I was watching him

"I'm virgin, Prue" he said smiling softly

"You are? No that I'm not glad; it's just hard to believe"

"As unbelievable as it may seem, yes, I am. I've never love someone before you; therefore, I never did it with anyone. For me love and lust come together" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and he shook his head

"I would have understood, you know? If you weren't; I wasn't even born back then and what matters now is that you're mine, forever"

"And ever darlin'; and just to 'check it' you're too, right?"

"Yes" I said nodding and blushing, he just laughed and gave me a breathtaking kiss

"That it is hard believe, you are beautiful, extremely gorgeous"

"I never liked anybody" I said shrugging and he smiled

"Now that we're clear; are you ready to go?" he asked and I just nodded. He took my hand in his and drove home. We went straight to the backyard, because the guys were still practicing

"Hi, lovebirds, how was your date?" Alice singsong happily, she was always so happy

"It was perfect; shame it had to end" I said smiling with Jasper and they laughed

"Guess what? We even saw two Wood Nymphs" I shook my head, he was so excited about it

"What are those?" Emmett asked. They all got amazed about it and Jasper started to tell them the story while I went to Cole

"How was your date? Normal?" he asked with a smirk, he knew how much my mom and sometimes my aunts wanted to be normal human girls

"As normal as it could be; I mean, I'm a witch and he's a vampire" I said and he shrugged "It was great, relaxing. Normal, until two Wood Nymphs appeared"

"They let you see them?" he was surprised, they were very secretive beings

"I know them. They even offered us their help"

"What are they going to do? Frolic in front of the demons?" I bumped his arm and he smiled

"They are going to create natural barriers between the demons and us, if we need to slow them down"

"Not a bad idea"

"So tell me master, how where your apprentices today?" I asked him with a British accent, it was Carlisle's fault. He looked down at me and ruffled my hair

"Look around, how do you think?" How didn't I notice this before? I don't know. There were burned trees, half of the grass was missing and the patio chairs were destroyed. I looked back at the guys and they didn't look any better

"So, I took it went well?" I asked innocently

"Sort of" Cole didn't look to bad, he was better than the guys "Rose is starting to grasp the whirling technique, she can whirl to different places, but takes her a while to go and her landing is still bad"

"And what about Emmett?"

"He just shimmers in the same place, except the two times I threatened him, I told him I was going to hit Rose with an energy ball if he didn't concentrate and shimmer somewhere else. He shimmered in front of her. We tried without the threat, didn't work" They are vampires, they should do it faster, Jasper did

"And how was Tyler?"

"He, uh, is good creating a forestall fire. Just like a stub in the forest in the heat of the summer" we laughed and I shook my head, leave it to Cole to sarcastic

"What else did you do?"

"We practiced ways of killing demons and vampire. It's a little hard since neither of them have an offensive power apart from Tyler"

"Emmett has an offensive power now; he can crush the skulls of his victims"

"That would be a great offensive power if he learns to shimmer where he wants; he's sort of like a newborn, but it can be better, due to the fact that he's a vampire and a brute demon his camouflage gift advanced"

"Advanced to what?"

"He doesn't have an essence, he doesn't smell like a vampire anymore and his shimmers can't be track down, it's like you when you orb with your shield up"

"So if he learns how to shimmer, he can strike without been detected"

"Exactly"

"Then he needs to learn that fast"

"I know" Emmett said when they joined us

"You're good lighting torches, Ty" I told him pointing to the trees and he rolled his eyes

"Were you aiming at those trees?" Jasper asked him and Tyler looked down embarrassed, so I think he wasn't

"Not really, I was aiming to Rose and Alice but then I saw them and couldn't do it; I got nervous and the trees caught fire"

"Did you ever hit your target?" I asked him. Emmett growl and Edward, Alice, Rose and Cole laughed

"Yes" he said sheepishly

"When?"

"Every time it was Emmett's turn; he had to change a couple of times, because even though he can't catch fire, his clothes can" Edward said while laughing

"I'll see what I can do with your clothes, maybe washing them with a potion to make them less flammable"

"That would be great" Rose told me watching her torn pants

"But if he didn't get you why your clothes are still burned?" Jasper asked

"Cole got me. He threw me to a tree" she said shrugging

"How did Emmett let that happen?" I asked Emmett. Mates are very protective

"The same way I let that happen to Alice. They need to learn to defense themselves" Edward said with a sigh

"Those Nymphs Jasper told us about, they could be useful right now" Alice said looking around the backyard

"Jasper said they were like Alice on crack, is that true?" Rose asked me

"Hey, stop saying that as a reference" Alice pouted

"I mean, I've never met someone as chipper as you, Alice, is hard to believe they are even more hyper than you"

"Oh, they are. They're always laughing and dancing. Frolicking everywhere in the woods"

"Told you, Alice on crack" Jasper said and Alice growled

"Stop Jasper" Edward asked him, but he was laughing too

"Edward, don't laugh" Alice said slapping Edward's arms

"What are we going to do now?" Tyler asked

"We can keep practicing if you guys are up to it?" I told them. I need to practice my powers too

"For me it's ok. I rest a bit when Cole was teaching Emm and Rose to teleport"

"Sure, we are not tired" Emmett said

"Sure thing, darlin'; that way I can keep working on my new techniques too"

"Well, I'll be right back" I told him

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I've been out in the woods all die, drinking liquids" I said and they still looked at me confused, until Tyler clarified it for them

"She's going to pee"

"Oh" They exclaimed together. I nodded and orbed to the bathroom. Vampires! After that I orbed back to the backyard and we practice.

My telekinesis was good to throw them away from me but when I tried to move a chunk of a tree to hit them with it, it almost hit me. I had to orb out of the way fast and sometimes I confused my combustion powers.

Jasper was good; he could deflect and duplicate Cole's and Tyler's powers with ease. I think is because he was in control of his main gift, the empathy.

Emmett and Rosalie were having a hard time teleporting but they were getting at it. Rose only fell on her butt a couple of times and Emmett shimmered several times behind Cole without been detected. He still needed to work his camouflage, I bet he could stop Edward from hearing his thoughts if he concentrate enough.

Edward was fast; he could move out of the way of Cole's and mine's energy balls. And I had a hard time putting him on my shield while he was running.

Alice was quick too. She used her intuition that came from her premonition or vision power. It allowed her to sense and predict the attacks.

Tyler kept burning Jasper, Emmett, Cole and Edward when he was really focused, but he couldn't burn us girls. He was scared of hurting us even though he knew we were immune to his powers. He needs to be able to use his powers on women too.

Cole was been patience, he was a great teacher, sometimes a little rough but that needed to be done. At about three in the morning Jasper, Tyler and I decided to go to bed. Tyler and I were tired and Jasper always slept with me. Cole also left; he was going to the underworld to see if he could find the power brokers we talked about before, we needed teleporting powers for Tyler, Edward, Alice and Jasper. I also asked him for some fire balls, demonic beams, acid secretions, fire throwing and electrokinesis; these vampires needed high level powers so they could built a high resistance; that way if they were hit by this powers they would just be hurt, but not vanquish.

I went to bed and fall sleep. I wanted to be well rested for the next day. Peter and Charlotte were going to be here.

When I was falling sleep, I was thinking that today we weren't attack by any demons, but just when I finished that thought, the alarm went off. I spoke to fast…

"Fuck!" couldn't they attack in the morning, like they used to do it back in the Manor!

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter, hope you like this one, please, review again to let me know.**

**Next chapter: Who's it now? And Peter and Charlotte are here!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight or Charmed… Although, I do wish I could own Jasper**

When we got downstairs we saw three women, they were leather-clad, a brunette, a redhead and a blonde. They were Harpies. Rose, Emmett, Edward and Alice were watching them ready to attack, but they weren't attacking. The room was very tense…

"What's going on here?" I asked looking around; I dropped Jasper's hands, just in case.

"They say they wanted to talk to the Halliwell witch, they have a message to deliver" I looked at Edward while inconspicuous scratching my forehead and he looked at me barely nodding.

"Well, here I am Harpies, what do you want?"

"Our leader sent us here for you… if you surrender the battle won't happen, but if you want to fight against us… all of you will perish painfully" the redhead said while the other two nodded... can demons get high? Because I think this three are on crack or something… I should stop thinking about crack… See? This is what happens when I'm deprived of sleep. I lose focus…

"If I surrender?" I asked them sarcastically and they were stupid enough to nod.

"You can come with us right now and we won't hurt them" I snorted and Jasper laughed.

"Are they serious?" Emmett asked looking at Edward.

"They are" Edward told him smiling.

"Not only they have bad manicure and an awful style, but they are also stupid" Alice said shaking her head.

"They are indeed; they were sent here to a suicidal mission and they don't even notice it" Rose said smirking… the Harpies got mad and showed their claws… while they were distracted with Rose I surrounded the room with my shield, they won't be able to smoke away with it surrounding them…

"We can defeat you without any trouble" the blonde said smirking.

"Sure, sure… Who's your leader again?" I asked them and looked at Edward again. He was concentrating on them.

"Come with us and you'll see"

"I rather not; I'm very comfortable here… the underworld is too dusty for me and I don't even think they have internet reception down there, so!"

"You don't have another choice" the brunette sneered and that pissed me off…

"You know what? It's really late, I'm tired and you bad-dressed women speak too much" I said and tried to blow them up… tried, because it didn't work… fuck, I just remembered, witch powers don't work on harpies… great… Jasper looked at me questioning "My powers don't work on harpies" I whispered so only the vampires could hear…

"You're coming with us" the red haired harpy said and attempted to take me but Jasper blocked her from me and threw her against a wall

"Don't touch her" he growled out… the two other harpies came for Jasper…

"Be careful, they can throw laser bolts through their hands; don't let their claws get to you, they'll shred you; they have excellent fighting skills" I murmured and they nodded… I don't know what else they were doing because in that moment the redhead harpy came toward me; she tried to grab me but I ducked out her way, she was fighting like a cat with her claws... while I was fighting her off I was trying to remember the spell to vanquish a Harpy. It's strange how my head works, I could remember when I was a toddler but I couldn't remember the fucking spell… it was something with claws and demon in it… I was a little distracted trying to remember the spell, so the harpy took her change and kicked me in the stomach "Ouch" I gasped when I landed on my ass; that shit hurts

"Prue?" Jasper shouted when he saw me on the floor

"I'm ok, she doesn't kick that hard" I stood swallowing my pain "I got this" I couldn't let Jasper worry about me in the middle of his fight, he was still looking at me while fighting with the blonde one, she almost hit him with a laser bolt but Edward hit her "Kill yours, I'll kill mine" he growled but still nodded

"What make you think you can kill me? Your powers don't work on me, witch, and the only witches who could destroy us were the charmed ones and they aren't here" she said and tried to kick me again, that wasn't going to work on me twice. I jumped twice backward, she ran to me so I levitated and kicked her in the head; that sent her flying across the room

"Something tells me my kicks are stronger for a witch" I smirked. She stood up and threw a couple of laser bolts at me, I jumped and flipped out of their way, but one got me, she hit me on the leg… I'll vanquish her sorry ass forever… oh, I remembered… she lunged at me again but I grabbed her with both of my hands, threw myself backward on the floor and kicked her with both of my feet, she landed on the blonde one Jasper and Edward were fighting…

"Now what?" Jasper asked me, I look at Emmett, he was fighting the brunette with Alice and Rose; the brunette was crazy throwing light bolts and moving really fast…

"Guys, throw her over here" the brunette saw the two other harpies on the floor and tried to smoke away but thanks to my shield she bounced back to the floor… Emmett grabbed her leg and threw her over the others… the tree stood over again but I shrunk my shield encasing them in it… I'm really grateful my shield comes from my Whitelighter side and no my witch side…

"How are we going to destroy them? Do we decapitate them or something?" Jasper asked me, the three harpies were punching and throwing laser bolts at my shield…

"Not a bad choice, but it's not necessary, I'll do it at the charmed one style" the harpies heard it and looked at me

"The charmed ones are dead, they can't kill us" The brunette shouted

"Oh, they are, but their powers are living inside of me, ergo, bye-bye"

"Our queen will come for you" the blonde screamed…

"And like I've said before, whoever comes after me or my family will suffer your same destiny"

"You'll pay for this witch" why do they keep saying witch like it is a bad word?

"I'm paying right now hearing you. Go back to hell!"

_Claws of pain, I have to sever_

_Demon, you are gone forever_

I chanted and they exploded. I don't know how I could forget something as short as this… I need to read the Book of Shadows more often… good riddance bitches… I let the breath I was holding out and fell to the floor when I felt the pain in my leg

"Prue, are you ok" Jasper rushed to my side and tensed a little "Blood" he said and looked for source of said smell

"It's nothing, just my leg…" I said and showed him

"Alice" he said and Alice darted to the kitchen and came back with some towels, Jasper used them to put pressure on my leg

"Can't you heal yourself?" Edward asked me

"No, I can't… I'm not a full Whitelighter, only half"

"Then what do we do now" Rose asked me worried and a little tense too, like everyone else was

"Does my blood tempt you?"

"Sort of… it smell good… but not like food… like something else" Emm said looking at my wound

"It's a little appealing" Alice said

"Does it tempt you, Jasper?" he looked into my eyes, his were dark as night, he had a small smirk on his lips

"It does; your blood is very alluring" his voice was husky and I totally understood… I bit my lower lip to suppress my grin… his smirk grew larger "Now, what do we do about this?" I clearer my throat and smiled

"Esme, Carlisle… Help" three seconds later they orbed in, and Cole shimmered in too and the alarm went off again, I waved my hand and turn it off, then I looked around, the guys tensed up again

"I have the powers, you have to bless them" he shrugged "What happened here?" he asked when he saw me on the floor and bleeding

"Harpies" I told him, Jasper helped me to the couch "Esme or Carlisle could you?" I asked them looking at my leg

"Of course, dear" Esme removed the towel from my leg and healed me "Better" the guys were curious but didn't say anything

"Thanks, Esme"

"You're welcome, dear" Jasper sighed and grabbed my waist

"I'm alright, don't worry" I caressed his back and he nodded with his head in my neck, but didn't say anything; I let him purr in my ear, it was calming, like a lullaby… I looked around and it was the first time I noticed Tyler wasn't here

"Where's Tyler?" I asked concerned, did they grab him?

"He is upstairs, sleeping" Alice told me

"Didn't he hear the commotion?" We were really loud

"The piano room is soundproof" Edward said shrugging his shoulder

"Can somebody tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked me

"Like I said, harpies; they wanted me to go with them so they wouldn't hurt them" I said looking at my vampy family "You know they can't be hurt by witches' powers, so we fight them off"

"Why didn't you just say the spell to vanquish them?" Cole asked me looking at me expectantly and I looked down

"I couldn't remember the spell" I murmured

"You what?" he asked

"I couldn't remember the spell" I repeated

"You didn't remember the spell? What is wrong with you?" he shouted and I felt like a scolded child, which made Jasper react

"She forgot it; it's not like she did it on purpose" he stood in front of Cole with a cold stare and Cole flashed him his black eyes and Jasper sneered

"Prue, you better stop them" Edward told me, I bet they weren't thinking something pleasant. I took a deep breath and cloned myself. Rose, Alice, Emmett and Edward gasped impressed, I just ignored them, Bella grabbed Cole and I grabbed Jasper… it was good to know I could make my clone touchable again

"Enough" I looked at Jasper, but his eyes were on Cole and Bella "Jasper" he looked at me and sighed

"I just don't appreciate when someone talks to my mate like that" possessive, I like it, ok, focus

"I know, but deep inside you know that Cole only reacted like that because he was worried about me" I looked at Cole _"Right Cole?" (This is Bella talking)_ Cole looked at Bella and then at me and nodded

"I'm sorry, it's just, she's the only family I have left, sort of" he said to Jasper

"I am" I said and Jasper stared at him, I guess he was testing his emotions or something and then nodded. Sometimes things get really tense between Cole and Jasper, I think it's because Jasper is my mate and can't stand when somebody hurt my feelings or something and Cole is almost like an uncle to me, so he chastises me like one and that doesn't go so well with Jasper… seriously, being mated to a vampire and have an adoptive demon uncle is hard

"_You are forgiven" _I said through Bella _"But try to not blow up like that at me again, Jasper might vanquish you one day" _I was kidding, Jasper wouldn't hurt him, because he knows it would hurt me too "And I'm sorry I didn't remember the spell"

"It's not your fault, you can't remember it all" Jasper told me

"But I should, it's my duty"

"Jasper is right, little one; I over reacted" Cole told me and I smiled

"Uh, Prue, who's her?" Rose asked me eying Bella

"_Her? It's me Rose, Prudence Isabella, don't you recognized me? This is my astral projection, well, I think it's more like my clone self because I can talk while my actual body can do it too" _Bella said looking at me

"Uh?" Emmett asked me

"I can create a duplicate of myself, but not for too long because it tires me" I told them and they nodded _"I'm doing it right now because I need the practice" _my clone finished

"It's weird, she doesn't have a heartbeat" Edward said getting close to my clone

"_And you don't have one either" _I 'Bella' told him smiling

"Fair enough"

"Can I touch her?" Emmett asked and Jasper growled

"No. Come here, Bella" Jasper was being possessive but was trying to restrain himself, so I did what he asked. He was already holding my waist, Bella smiled and walked toward us; Jasper grabbed her the same way

"Why does he call her Bella?" Alice asked me

"That way I know who's he talking to, me or my other me"

"Imagine all the fun he can have with this" Emmett said dreamily, I, the both I's shook our heads, but Jasper smirked. I bet he was thinking about it too; I have to be honest with myself, Jasper, Bella and I are going to have fun with this in the future…

"Emmett, I can hear you, stop" Edward said and Alice laughed "Seriously Emmett, I don't want to know what would you do with two Rosalie's so stop" Edward closed his eyes and Alice hugged him

"Emmett" Esme chastised him and Rose hit the back of his head

"Ouch, I wasn't thinking anything bad, they were two you" he said to Rose

"If there was another me, she would hit you too, just think about it" she told him and we all laughed except Emm, of course. I was getting even more tired with Bella out there and I still needed to know what Edward found in the Harpies head

"_I have to go" _my clone told Jasper and he nodded, I went to give him a kiss through Bella but Jasper looked away at me

"You're not betraying me if you kiss her, Jasper; she's me, she's not just a clone, she's part of myself, if you kiss her, you are kissing me, if she gets hurt, I'll get hurt too. We are one, we are your mate, and I want to kiss you through her"

"It's just weird" Jasper said and Bella and I looked down, I'm too weird, I know "Hey, don't feel like that. I love you, both of you, which is still you, so, smiled" he said and I did, I couldn't deny him anything. He kissed me and then kissed Bella, I felt it too "I'll see you later" he said looking at my clone self, she nodded and then disappeared. The guys were still looking at me weird, except Carlisle, Esme and Cole; I guess they've seemed weirder things in their life, I don't know, I want to sleep, I want to be a vampire so I wouldn't have to sleep anymore… I sighed for the fourth time

"Anyway, did you find out something from the harpies?" Carlisle asked me

"Edward, did you hear something?" we sat down and Edward started talking

"It was harder than reading someone else's mind. They were like thinking the same but at the same time they weren't"

"It's because they are the same class of demon, their thought lines are almost the same, they are like clones, sort of speak, of their queen" Cole told him

"So, they'll come back?" Rose asked him

"No, not right now… the queen won't risk herself, she must know if she sends more we will go after her and vanquish her... Anyway, keep going"

"They were thinking about, what I believe was their queen, and also about a girl, she was probably 5'6 tall, white, blonde with hazel/green eyes… for what I could gather she's the witch" he paused for a moment and then continued "They were thinking about someone else too, someone I've seem before in somebody's mind" Edward was feeling wary and I was curious as hell

"A vampire?" I asked and he nodded

"Who?" Jasper asked and Edward hesitated

"Spit it out, son" Carlisle said… Edward looked at Jasper and said the last name Jasper wanted to hear in the whole world

"Maria" the alarm went off again as two vampires entered the house

"Maria?" the male growled out. Peter and Charlotte are here…

**I want to say thank you to my precious readers, I love you guys, you make me smile when you review… Hope you liked this chapter**

**I know I took my time writing it, but it was because it's carnival and my sister came to visit me and she didn't let me touch the computer; she doesn't know I write, so, actually non of my family knows, only a couple of close friends… **

**Anyway, I was dying inside, every night I came up with a different scenario from this chapter and I couldn't write it down, how stressful… but now she's gone so I'm back… you know what I want… review… they make me happy and they make me write faster… See you, Yasric!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight**

**I don't own Charmed**

**And sadly, I don't own Jasper…**

I waved my hand to turn the alarm off and looked at Jasper; after he heard the alarm go off he hide me behind himself… I let him do it because he was feeling on the edge after Edward mentioned Maria.

"What did you say about Maria?" Peter asked Edward looking very pissed while hiding Charlotte behind him 'I guess this is vampire mating 101'

"She's the one behind the army of evil supernatural beings who want to kill Prue" Jasper heard that and growled louder, so I pull my shield around us.

"Jasper?" I called out for him but he keep looking at our family "Jay, it is ok, nobody can get us inside my shield, remember?" he turned to see me but was still alert and took my face with both hands.

"I should have killed her... before I left, I should have killed her… I'm sorry" he kept saying, his eyes were showing how angry, desperate and sorrowful he was.

"You didn't know this was going to happen… I wasn't even born back then. Now, stop growling and let's welcome your brother and your sister in law, ok… I want to give them a good impression" I was trying to light up his mood; after five seconds he nodded and gave me a peck "Can I drop my shield now?" I asked him to make sure he was ok. He sighed in my hair and nodded. I dropped my shield and that got their attention.

"PB… It's nice to finally meet you, little one" Peter said with a little bow and a grin even though just a minute ago it looked like he was going to murder somebody 'Vampires are bipolar'

"Nice to meet you too, Pete" he scowled "What?"

"Pete?" he asked faking disdain "I'm a badass warrior"

"PB?" I asked back and he nodded "I'm a badass witch and the chosen one" I said grinning.

"Fair enough" he said and grinned again.

"I figured…now, could you move, please?"

"Excuse me?" he was feeling confused about my question.

"You don't let me say hi to Charlotte, your mate" I said rolling my eyes

"Right, sorry" He moved out the way and Charlotte took a step forward. She was feeling nervous and a little insecure

"Hi, Charlotte" I said to her.

"Hi, Prudence; you can call me Char, family calls me Char" she said with a tentative smile.

"Ok, but then you have to call me Prue, because family calls me Prue" I said and she was feeling better, I went to hug her and Jasper growled "Stop growling Jasper, it's Char, she won't hurt me" I chastised him and he backed away "Oh… Char, Peter I would like you to meet my guardian demon Cole. Cole they are Peter, Jasper's brother and his mate Charlotte" Peter and Cole only bowed their heads 'Men'

"Nice to meet you; you're really a demon?" Char asked watching him curiously.

"Yes, ma'am I am" he flashed his demon black eyes and Char gasped surprised, Peter just watched him warily "And it's a pleasure to meet you too" he said politely but still keeping his distance. He didn't know how Pete was going to react if he got closer to Char.

"Sorry, ok… can we keep talking about what Edward heard from the leather clap demons?"

"We missed the demons" Char whined to Peter "Just because you wanted to stop by that store"

"What store?" Jasper asked curiously eying Peter…

"I just needed to buy something. Let's talk about the demonatrix"

"Demonatrix are other type of demons actually, just so you know and the ones that attacked us were harpies" I told him and he scowled at me "I'm just saying, anyway… go on Ed" I said and he scowled at me "You don't want me to call you Ed?" I asked him innocently… he looked at me and then responded.

"Fine, but only you can call me Ed" he said looking around and winking at Alice, she just shook her head smiling 'She didn't mind, good to know'

"Why is it that she can call you Ed and I can't? Every time I tried to give you a nickname you tried to hurt me" Emmett asked faking indignation.

"That might be because your nicknames are awful, Emm" Esme told him and he pouted.

"No, they are not… Remember when you tried to call him Mrs. Eddie, who would like to be call like that?" Carlisle asked him and we laughed while Ed glared at Emm.

"You want to know why she can call him like that and no one else can?" Pete asked Emm "Because she's a hot witch and you are not" Pete said and Jasper and Ed glared at him "I'm just saying the truth… oh, and to make things clear, she's the only one who can call me Pete by the way" Char saw me and winked at me to let me know it didn't bother her.

"How does Char call you?" I asked. He smirked and was going to say something when Jay interrupted him.

"You don't want to know, darlin'… believe me" he said and I nodded. Peter grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, Ed, please go on" he looked at me and smiled rolling his eyes but then got serious.

"I didn't hear much… I saw a girl and Maria and some vampires and what I think were demons, some had crossbows. The harpies were sent here to take you there, to test you, to see if they could scare you. They wanted to see how you were going to react"

"That's it? They weren't thinking anything else, a date, a place for the battle or something we could use to take advantage?" Jasper asked a little desperate, I took his hand to keep him calm before he could harm Ed.

"Jay, calm… Ed is just saying what he heard" I told him and he sighed and nodded.

"It's ok… I understand" Ed said.

"I need to see what you saw, maybe I would understand what they were thinking… see if I can recognized the demons"

"Are you able to do that? Read Edward's mind?" Char asked me amazed.

"Oh, she can do that" Cole told her with a grin and I rolled my eyes.

"How are you going to do that?" Rose asked me.

"I don't know… I could create a mind to mind link between Edward and me. I've already done it with Jasper"

"You did?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see his past" I told her.

"How you did it?" Rose asked me curiously.

"Well, I used my projection, empathy and premonition powers together and used it as a link to see inside his mind; it could work" I said and they nodded dumfounded. I yawned again; I'm starting to see all blurry… I want to sleep "I should check upon Tyler"

"Don't worry darlin, I'll go and see" he gave me a kiss and disappeared running. I was worry about Ty, even though my senses told me he was ok, I really need to know… I just wanted to make sure he was ok "Come here Ed"

"Is it going to hurt?" Alice asked me worried about him.

"I hope no" I said and Ed looked at me with wide eyes "I'm just joking, it won't hurt"

"Tyler's sleeping soundly" Jay told me and sat down but watched Ed warily 'Maybe because he was really close to me'

"Who's Tyler?" Peter asked me.

"The Yoda know it all don't know who's Tyler?" Jay asked in a mocking voice.

"Things around PB are a little blurry so, shut up" was his response.

"He's my charge. He's upstairs sleeping, don't get close to him; it could be dangerous" I told him.

"You don't have to worry; we won't hurt him" Char told smiling.

"I'm more afraid about your well being than his; he's a Firestarter, he could burn you by accident it a matter of seconds. He's still knew and can't control it too well, that and your red eyes might scare him too"

"Oh, sure" Char said looking down "We only kill bad people, you know… killers, rapist those kinds" she told me and Pete held her hand smiling a little sadly…

"I know, Char… don't worry, I'm not judging you… you are a vampire, you have to do what you need to do. You actually are getting rid of the bad people of this world. I can't do that because Whitelighters and witches can't harm humans even if they deserve it… ok?" she looked up and smiled at me and so did Pete "Now, remember don't get close to Ty unless you want to be barbecue"

"Oh, I get it. I think it would be best if someone introduce us first when he come down" Pete said thoughtfully

"Yeah, that should be ok" Cole said "Now keep doing what you were doing… we need answers"

"Ok, Jasper, don't start to growl…" I said and they looked at me curiously "Edward, put your hands on each side of my temple" Edward did what I told him and Jasper growled "What did I say, Jay?" I said without looking at him

"Sorry, it's a reflex" he said and the other laughed.

"Concentrate in what you saw through your gift, only in it" I put my hands on his temple and Jasper moved uncomfortable on the couch but didn't growl this time "Close your eyes, it helps" I whispered. I was concentrating on my gifts too… but it wasn't working, my poor control over my empathy was affecting me, I could feel everyone's emotions "I can feel all of you; I'm going to raise my shield around us, so I won't feel you, don't worry" I wanted to let them know because I knew Alice and Jasper were a little uncomfortable that I was touching and whispering to Edward. With my shield around us I could focus only on Edwards mind, I could feel his gift and mines "Open your mind to me" I whispered, he took a deep breath and then I could see inside his mind.

First I saw Alice a couple of time… I couldn't blame him; I bet if someone looks into my mind would see Jasper, a lot… anyway, then thoughts of Alice disappeared and I saw the underworld… there sitting on a big throne was Maria and on another throne besides her was a blonde girl, she must be around my age… surrounding them were a couple of demons, I recognized their race and there were also red eyed vampires… from what I could see, they were a several newborns, the demons were trying to keep them in line… there were a couple of warlocks too and the Harpies' queen was also there acting as some kind of guard… there were a lot of evil supernatural beings there… Crap!

I opened my eyes and Ed did the same…

"Did you see?" he asked me and I nodded. I pulled my shield down and released Edward who immediately went to sit with Alice.

"What did you see, darling?" Jay asked me while I sat on his lap.

"It's Maria and a blonde girl, she's around my age, I'm 100% sure she's the witch. They have newborns vampires and high level demons. I recognized a couple of Darklighters, Krycheks, Grimlocks, Brute demons, demonatrix, harpies and also several demonic children"

"That's not good. I bet they are doing what I did before" Cole said and I nodded.

"What did you do before?" Char asked confused…

"Well, long story short… I was a very bad demon who fell in love with Prue's aunt Phoebe; I was the source of all evil and turned her bad to be my queen…" Char was watching him alarmed and Cole realized "I regret all those things, but the point is, when I was the source of all evil, I was working with a lot of demons, high and low levels demons, you know for protection and power, if I had a lot of demons on my side no one could overpower me and I could destroy the charmed ones that were the only ones who could kill me and the ones every demon feared"

"The Charmed ones were your mother and aunts" Peter said and I nodded.

"I wished I could meet them"

"I'll introduce you to them next time I call them" I told him.

"They are dead, aren't they?" Char asked me confused.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything"

"Prue can summon her dead family" Emmett told them and the watched me fascinated.

"Yeah, everyone in family could do that" I said shrugging.

"Anyway, Prue now represents what the charmed ones did once… she's the powerful witch in the world, so her head is the one that's worth it" Cole said and Jay hugged me tighter.

"Ok, ummm, Carlisle and Esme, would you mind talking with the Elders and ask them if they know of a blonde witch around my age who has turned bad lately… I need to know who this witch is and what powers she has"

"Sure… it might take a while but we'll see what we can do; see you later kids… you go to sleep Prue" Carlisle said and took Esme's hands.

"Be careful ok and give Peter and Charlotte our room" Esme told us.

"Sure thing, Vamp-lighters" I said yawning and they orbed away.

"I didn't know Carlisle and Esme could teleport" Char asked surprised watching the place Carlisle and Esme orbed.

"I knew some shit happened here, but I didn't know the extent of it" Peter said.

"Yeah, they are my Vamp-lighters" they nodded but were still confused.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked.

"Well, right now I'm going to go to sleep because I might faint here… you can keep practicing and teach Peter and Char what you already know about my story and the changes, they can also help you teaching you their fighting techniques" I told them and they agreed.

"What about this powers? You have to bless them before I put them inside of them" Cole asked showing me a box he was holding.

"I'll do it when I wake up, you'll need my help when they start to use them, just in case and right now I'm not of much help"

"Where should I put them?"

"Give them to me; I'll put them surrounded by crystals, just in case" I told him and he gave them to me.

"Let's go to sleep, darlin'; I'm a little tired too" Jay said winking at me and I smiled "Don't forget to be careful with Tyler, don't piss him off until he can't burn you, that's an order" Jay told Peter and Char but was glaring at Pete

"Sure thing, Major" they said together…

"See you later" I told them and orbed upstairs, to my witchy room.

"Why were you glaring at Pete? **Box**" I said and orbed a box full of crystal to my hands.

"Because I know him, he will try to scare him or something and it will only end up in a bonfire…"

"I hope you're overreacting" I told him but he shook his head "I'll make them immune to Ty later"

"What are you going to do with those things?" Jay asked me eying the two boxes

"Well, I'll just put this in here and put these crystals surrounding it. The crystal will keep them protected and inside of it, just in case a power starts to fly around and try to infect someone… it could happen"

"They can do that?" he asked watching them warily

"I'm not sure, some powers does… this is just a precaution" I put four crystal, then put the box with the powers in the middle and then put the last crystal in place, that created the force field "Don't try to touch it, it electrocute you" I scowled Jay when he was trying to reach it.

"Sorry. Come on let's go to sleep" he said and carried me into our room.

"I need to go to the bathroom first, make yourself comfortable" I went to the bathroom and then came back and lay on bed with Jasper "What time is it?"

"It's 6:13 am"

"I'm really acting like the vampires from TV… sleeping all day and fighting all night"

"Yeah… wasn't like that when you were little?"

"No… demons used to attack me in plain daylight… I don't know why they change the schedule…"

"Well, maybe they are adopting the vampire schedule; we can't walk in the daylight… Maria always liked to attack humans at night…" Jay said her name bitterly.

"Don't worry, Jay; we'll vanquish her and all her army for once and for all, I promise"

"I know darlin', if she thinks she can take you from me she's dead wrong" he looked into my eyes so intensely that make my heart bit faster.

"I love you, Jay"

"And I love you, darlin'…. Now go to sleep… I'll be here with you" we kissed and then I slept peaceful with my Jasper.

**Thank you for your reviews. I'm really happy you still like it and wanted more… as always please, review… Yasric…**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Jay; I just wish I could…**

Later that day I wake up and looked up at Jay. He looked like a fallen angel, his eyes were closed and he was giving this peaceful feelings. I knew he knew I was awake, but still he stayed like that, 'sleeping', I think he knew I needed time to think, to collect myself, to prepare myself for another day of fighting.

To be honest, I was getting tired of this, this fighting… fighting for my life. I just keep doing it because there's no way in hell I'm going to let anybody take my happiness, my family away…

I've lost two families; I won't lose a third one… I deserve my happily ever after… and with Jasper I'm going to get it.

I lost my mom, my dad, my aunts, my uncles and my grandparents to demons, I can't even visit Darryl because demons could be watching me and I could put his family in risk, and I would never do that to him, so I have to stay away to protect him, even though it hurts me. I lost my mom Renee and my dad Charlie because of a drunk driver, I was telling the truth, some humans are monsters too; I won't lose this family because of those bitches, Maria and that blonde witch…

I've had enough… I can't handle to lose someone I love; I've had enough… so this is why I keep fighting… for my whole family.

Maybe, after all this is over I can be myself and not the chosen one or the two blessed child. After the battle, I want to be just Prue, just me and not the hybrid… half witch, half Whitelighter creature with a destiny to fulfill.

Don't get me wrong, I love to be a witch, I love my unique family, I love my powers and all the good things I can do with them. I love that because I'm a magical being I can see so many things that humans can't even imagine, and I love the fact that being a witch brought me to Jasper and his family… but the think I don't like is to be persecuted by evil creatures who want to take over the world and mostly I hate that I have to lose my family because of those monsters.

I miss my family so much. I miss to cook with my mom, potions and food; I miss talking with dad, about all the things he had seen. I miss my crazy aunts, I used to talk to Aunty Phoebe about all the things they had done back when aunt Prue was alive and about all the crazy things they did when they were learning the witchcraft. I also talked a lot with Aunty Paige, we talked about being a hybrid and about her life before being a charmed one.

I used to chat with my uncles; uncle Coop used to tell me stories about all the couples he got together, the true fairytales; uncle Henry used to tell me stories too, but his were about humans, he always asked about how many demons I'd vanquished and I asked him how many lowlifes he had put in jail… I remember one time my grandpa asked him how he felt in the family, with his wife vanquishing demons with her sisters and her niece and he just told him 'they try to rid this world from demons and I try to rid this world from bad humans, in the end we all fighting to keep this world for ending in the hands of evil… they do it in their unique way and I do it in mine' and shrugged his shoulders. I always loved how acceptant of us he was. I miss him a lot and I miss my grandpa, I miss his stories, our lunch dates, I miss to spent time with him. I miss the manor, I miss them all. I miss my family.

I also miss Renee and Charlie; Renee was a fun person, a free spirit, she was always looking for new things to do and took me with her and it was ok with me, I always had this need to protect her even though she was my mom. I didn't remember my past back them, but something deep inside of me told me I needed to protect the people I love; and Charlie, well, he was more like me, a protector. He worked in the San Francisco police department. He was a really good person, always taking care of Renee and me. He was a great dad, I felt protected and loved with him. After I remember everything, I realized that with him I was a child for the first time, back in the manor I had to protect my family, I wasn't so innocent. I knew the world had many dangerous things, and almost all the evil ones were coming after me; I was a killer since I was a toddler, but with Charlie and Renee, I was just the shy teenager that didn't fit in the crowd, maybe It was because I didn't remember the first thirteen years of my life, or because I couldn't trust in people so easily; with or without magic, my friends were my books and my family… I love my family and I'm going to protect them; I won't lose them.

"Darlin', are you alright?" Jay asked me softly stroking my back "You're a little tense"

"I'm alright, I was just thinking"

"About?"

"My family"

"Which one?"

"The magical, the human and the vampire one" I told him and looked up. He was smiling softly "I'm not going to let anything happen to you; any of you" I whispered and he hugged me tighter

"And I won't let anything happen to you, we won't let anything happen to you" he said and kissed my temple.

"I know… Come on; let's get ready for the day. We have a lot of things to do"

"Alright…" he said and I stood up and made my way to the bathroom "Prue?" he called for me so I looked at him. He came to me and smiled softly "I love you" he said and kissed me making me feel like jelly.

"And I love you" I told him.

"Now, go get ready" he said a swatted my butt

"Yes, sir" I said mocking him and saluted him, he was going to grab me but I orbed to the bathroom and locked the door.

"You keep doing that… and that's not fair" he whined and I laughed. He knew how to make me feel better. I did what I had to do in the bathroom and then got out wrapped in a fluffy towel. Jay was on the bed again, only wearing his boxers, but when he saw me he stood up and I smiled to him.

"Are you going to take a shower?" I asked while I pick out my clothes for the day.

"Yeah" he said slowly but didn't elaborate or moved from his spot. I turned around to see why he didn't just go to the bathroom and found him staring at me with pitch black eyes. It didn't scare me, I knew why he was watching me like that, but still I played innocent.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" he said and I arched a brow "Alright, I'm watching you… you're only wearing a mini towel, what can I say..." he said shrugging.

"Perv" I murmured knowing he could hear me, and then we laughed

"I'm not a perv… I'm your mate and that gives me the right to watch you they way I want" he said smiling proudly, and I couldn't help but walk toward him smiling back

"I love you so much, Jay…" I told him softly and put my arms around his neck. He pulled me close to him by wrapping his arms on my waist.

"I love you, darlin'" he whispered back. I stood up on my tiptoes and we kissed, softly but passionate at the same time, demonstrating our love for each other… after a while of kissing, I pulled back.

"Why are you pulling back? I haven't finished kissing you" he pouted and I laughed.

"If it was for you" and for me "we would spend all they long here and we have a lot to do today…" I told him giving him a peck on his pouting lips "Now, go shower, Major"

"Yes, ma'am…" he said and saluted me… that was hot. I remember how Jay looks with his uniform, I wonder if he still have it, or if he can get one… he looked so good in it… I looked at him biting my lip; I shouldn't be thinking about that right now "A cold shower coming right away"

He joked and got into the bathroom and I got dress quickly laughing at his antics.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to check on Ty" I told him

"Ok… I think he and Peter are the only ones in the house, I don't feel anyone else or hear anyone else near"

"Alright, take your time" I stepped outside our room and he was right, I didn't feel anyone else here; I checked the powers, they were exactly were I left them and then walked to look for Ty. While I was walking along the hallway I saw Pete coming closer, he was grinning, showing his razor blades teeth and his red eyes, they were sparkling with happiness… I could feel he was happy to be here, I smiled at that.

"How are you doing this fine morning, sugar?" he asked politely, with his grin still in place.

"I'm doing great, thank you. How was practice?" I asked because his clothes weren't so good. I guess Cole threw him some energy balls.

"You're asking because of this?" he said pointing at his clothes and I nodded "You should see Cole… practice was good, we were comparing techniques only his were throwables"

"Yeah, that's Cole… so, what are you doing up here… and where are the others?" I asked him. Esme's room wasn't in this floor.

"I'm looking for you and Jasper, I heard you were awake so I need entertainment… the others were hunting, Char wanted to try the animal diet and Cole wanted to see how they hunt 'squirrels and bunnies'" he shrugged and I laughed

"Well, Jay is in our room, I guess by now he's getting dress… I'm on my way to see Tyler; I'll be right back to see what we can do while they are hunting"

"We'll wait for you… you are free to go sugar" he said tipping his invisible hat and walked to my room. When he was about to open the door I called for him.

"Pete… I'm sorry for putting you and Char in this position" I told him quietly, he let go of the door knob and flashed to my side. I was feeling really bad about this. Pete is Jay's brother, his first friend since he became a vampire, I didn't want to put him and his mate in risk.

"Don't say that, you're my brother's mate, ergo, you're my sister, which mean, we're family and family takes care of each other" he told me softly "You should know that by now" he told me smiling kindly and touching my nose.

"I tend to put my family in danger" I confessed to him "Are you sure you want to be my brother?"

"Hey, sugar… I want to be brother… I am your brother; besides you're not putting your family in risk, you are saving them and the rest of the world. It's an honor to fight at your side in this battle…" he said but I looked down… he sighed and made me look at him "Maria turned Jasper, Char and I to be monsters, we killed too many for the wrong reasons, vampires and humans and we hated it… now it's time for her to pay. With your help, we will vanquish her ass for once and for all… you know what they say 'payback is a witch' you're actually making us a favor. Char, Jasper and I want that bitch dead, for good this time…" he said grinning again.

"Thank you, Pete" I wanted to hug him, but I didn't know how he was going to react, so I just smiled and crossed my arms. He cocked his head to the side and then shook his head. Next thing I know, he was hugging me tight.

"You're such a sentimental girl" he said moving me from side to side, still hugging me. I must look like a rag doll…

"Let go" I told him pretending to be offended but he didn't… I could have orbed from his embrace but we were bonding as siblings…

"Let her go…" someone shouted from behind me scaring me half dead, I didn't feel anybody coming because I was distracted with Pete and I guess he was as distracted as I was because he was shocked to look at Ty so close… Pete put me down, so I turned around. Everything happened so fast… Ty looked Pete's face and then he grasped his head and Pete was on fire.

"What the hell?" Pete yelled and took a couple of steps backward.

"Tyler, no, stop" I shouted, but he didn't listen, so I waved my hand and threw him against the wall, he was ok, still conscious and was looking at me confused "He's Peter, Jasper's brother" I told him.

"Oh my God" he cried out. I turned around and Jay was putting out the fire with his empathy. I ran toward them.

"Is he ok? Please, tell me he's ok" Pete was laying on the floor, his clothes were still smoking and his eyes were closed. I was crying I couldn't help it; he was tight, I was too emotional today… I concentrated on his emotions because he wasn't moving or breathing and since vampires don't have pulse or heartbeat I needed to feel him; he was feeling pain, which relieved me… if he was feeling something, it meant he was still alive "I can't lose somebody else" I whispered. Jay looked at me worried

"You won't" he stated. I took a deep breath and checked Pete's body; his clothes were burned badly, but his body was whole, he only had rough patches where his skin was injured. Thank God for vampires' high resistance.

"The fire is out. He's going to be ok, he'll heal in a couple of hours; it's nothing, don't worry" Jay told me trying to make me feel better. I should have made them immune to Ty's power the minute they got here.

"Nothing…? It stings like a bitch" Pete moaned and winked at me… He was hurt and he was making me feel better; what is it with this southern boys and their need to make me smile.

"It's ok, Pete… it won't take hours" I told him and he looked at me curious "Don't move" I put my hands over his injures and they started to glow healing him.

"Hours… or you could do that" Jay said and I smiled at him. When I finished, even his clothes were as good as knew.

"All good" I told him and Pete stood up.

"That felt strange" he said flexing his body "But good, I don't even have to change… it was kind of entertained"

"That was what you were looking for?" Jay asked playfully which told me he was listening our conversation; it didn't surprise me, he has enchanted hearing… I really appreciate he let me talk to Pete; he's so thoughtful.

"To be used as a torch…? Nop… but I'll live..." he said and we nodded… I kept staring at Pete, my hands were twitching and I was biting my lip…

"Do it" Jay nodded his head towards Pete smiling softly.

"Thank you" I told Jay and throw myself at Pete.

"I'm glad you're ok" I said and he hugged me back.

"It was nothing… Sorry I didn't feel him until it was too late… Please, don't kill me Jasper"

"You won't, right? It wasn't his fault" I told Jay pouting and he gave me a kiss.

"I won't kill you" Jay told him; then I turned around and went to check on Ty, he was still on the floor, feeling guilty and embarrassed.

"Sorry I had to throw you against the wall" I told him with a childish voice while I sat beside him and he shrugged his shoulders

"I'm sorry I almost kill Jasper's brother" he told me and Pete and Jay laughed. I looked back at them and smiled too; it was easier to joke about it now that Pete was ok.

"He's ok now… are you ok? Did I hit you too hard?"

"Not harder than Cole yesterday in practice… I'm fine and I really am sorry" I messed his heard and shrugged my shoulders.

"I know… I'll make him and his mate immune to your power as soon as she gets here… so, please, try to not burn him and her… she's a petite blonde vampire with red eyes"

"Charlotte, right?" he asked and I nodded "Noted"

"Come on, let's introduce you the way it's supposed to be" I stood up and brought him with me to Pete "Pete, this is my brother/charge/Firestarter, Tyler… Ty this is my brother/brother in law/vampire Peter"

"Nice to meet you… sorry for almost killing you; I thought you were a demon with those red eyes… when I saw you with her and she was telling you to let her go, I just…"

"It's ok… I understand you're on the fringe here; you were defending her, so… I'm ok" Pete said grinning again and Ty looked at him a little uncomfortable "What is it? My eyes or my teeth?"

"Excuse me?" Ty asked him.

"What's making you uneasy… my eyes or my teeth?" Pete repeated smiling even bigger. Ty looked at me him and then shrugged.

"The eyes" Ty confessed and we all laughed "Why are they red again? Jasper's and all the Cullens eyes are like golden"

"It's because of my diet… I drink human blood" Ty gulped and looked at Pete a little scared.

"You don't have to be scare of Peter, Tyler. He won't hurt you…" Jay told him and Ty nodded, his feelings were calmer but he wasn't feeling totally safe.

"I hunt lowlifes, so does my mate… don't be afraid, your blood doesn't tempt me, I rather have Prue's blood than yours"

"Peter" Jay said in a warning tone and snaked his arm around my waist "I rather not listen about your preference for my mate's blood"

"Just saying… I rather have hers than his, but hers ain't tempting in the edible sense, hers is more alluring"

"Hers…? I'm here, just in case you didn't notice… stop talking about my blood, would you?"

"Sorry, darlin'… Peter, shut up" Jay told him and Pete frowned.

"You shut up" Pete said back

"You shut up" Jay repeated

"You shut up" Pete replied again

"Seriously…? You are old and vampires and still act like that…?" I scolded them trying not to laugh and they looked at me guiltily "Shame on you… Come on, Ty… let's leave these old men here and get something to eat" before Jay or Pete could react I took Ty's hand and orbed to the kitchen… not even five seconds later they were in the kitchen too. Jay was smiling at me and I smiled back.

"You shouldn't orb with Tyler" Jay told me and I frowned

"Why is that?" I asked him

"Look at him Prue" Pete told me… Ty was grasping the kitchen counter looking a little ill.

"Oops…"

"I'm ok…" he said but he didn't look ok.

"You should really get use to it; you'll be able to teleport soon… not in orbs but is the same thing"

"How are you going to do that? I mean, the powers Cole brought you aren't like evil?" Pete asked me.

"No, magic or powers, they aren't good or evil, per se… it's how they are used what makes them good or evil"

"Your mom told me that once; I thought I was evil because I was meant to be the source guard… she told me I could be good if I wanted… I wanted to be good"

"Well, she was right, you're good… do you want to eat something?"

"Sure, I'll help you" we made ourselves some sandwich while Pete and Jay bickered how bad they smelled, I told them if they keep doing that I was going to make them eat it, so they shut up, they knew I could made them. We ate and then when upstairs so I could bless the powers… the powers may no have been evil, but they were inside demons before, I needed to make them pure again. I cast an spell and then they were ready, we just needed the other to come back.

"While we wait we can help you train, if you want" Jay told me and I agreed, so we went to the patio.

"How are we going to do this?" Pete asked me.

"I can practice with you combat skills and some of my not so strong powers, like my freezing, telekinesis, empathy… powers that won't hurt you permanently and my dangerous powers with objects"

"Like throwing you a log or something?" Ty asked and I nodded.

"I'll throw you a log if you want?" Pete said eagerly and Jay pushed him "I'm trying to help" we laughed.

"Let start with your powers because it's what you need the most; when the others get here we will practice your combat skills, you're really good at it already so" Jay told me and Pete.

"Really good?" he asked me, he didn't believe it

"Well, I can levitate and I have telekinesis, those powers give me agility and I've practice my combat skills since I was five with my aunt, so, yeah, I'm pretty good"

"I don't know; are you strong enough to overpower a vampire; would your punches hurt one?"

"Do you want to test me?" I asked him with one brow cocked and he grinned.

"I do" he said and Jay sighed.

"You don't mind if I kick Pete's do you?" I asked him and grinned and shook his head.

"Show him what you got, but leave him in one piece" he told me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey" Pete whined… Jay and I were getting better, he hadn't growl when Pete hugged me or when I took Ty's hand, he just was uncomfortable, but he managed.

"Sure" I walked to the middle of the backyard and made the 'go ahead' sign. Pete flashed in front of me, but it didn't surprise me. I could see him just fine even when he moved fast…

We started to circle each other; testing… I was waiting for him to make the first move and then he did it, he tried to kick me but I jumped backward; he kept coming at me, but I flicked backward until I was close to a big tree, he thought he got me, but I ran and walked on the tree and flipped in the air, when I was just above him I took his shoulders and took him with me, he landed on the ground with a grunt and I grinned while Jay and Ty laughed at Pete.

"I told you she was good" Jay said and Pete glared at him.

"Don't be a sore loser"

"This isn't over" Pete told him and then turned to me, I immediately jumped and kicked him in the chest and he landed on a tree that split in a half.

"Pete, in a fight… never lose focus" I told him and walked toward Jay, he hugged me and laughed at Pete and Ty was watching the tree in amaze.

"I knew that" Pete said and came to us "Ok, you're really good at it… but just keep in mind that you won't because I couldn't use my teeth on you"

"Yeah, yeah… let's practice my powers"

"We could use this tree with Peter's ass prints" Ty said seriously and we couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure thing; let me break it in smaller pieces" Jay said and in less than a minute, he had enough wood logs.

"I wish I could do that with my bare hands" Ty told him

"You can make a bonfire with your mind, I wish I could do that" Jay told him

"Yeah, yeah… you wish, he wish… we're all wishers… can we help this young lady how to control her powers now" Pete told them taking a couple of logs with him.

"You just want to see what she can do with her powers" Ty told him and Jay agreed.

"Maybe…" he said and turned to me "How do we do this?" he was excited about it.

"We could start simple. I'm going to stand here and you three over there and then you're going to throw that to me, whenever you want… I need to practice my powers and my reflexes"

"Alright"

"You have to be careful… the logs might go back toward you…" I looked at Ty and he nodded, so did Jay…

"Let's start then…" Jay said and they started throwing the logs toward me…

**Thank you so much for reviewing, I know sometimes is a little 'lala' (that's how we said 'annoying' where I live) to review, but I really appreciate it, your reviews are the ones that make me keep writing this story… please, tell me what you thought of this chapter… till next time… Yasric!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Twilight nor Charmed**

I smirked and waved my hand throwing the log back at them but they moved out of their ways.

"Come on… you can do so much better than that" I told them smirking which pissed off Pete.

"Better…? I can do better" Pete said and started to run around me full speed… I could see his blur clearly, meanwhile Jay was watching me.

"Jay… Are you going to throw that at me or what?" I taunted him while I kept my senses open to Pete; Tyler wasn't even looking at me… he was looking everywhere trying to see Pete. That guy needs to focus on me.

"I'm thinking about it, darling" he said smirking, passing the log from hand to hand quickly…

"If you want… wait a second" I pulled up my hand up, made it a fist and waved it forward fast. Peter was face plant a few meters before me.

"Fuck" Pete yelled in frustration. I think I dislocated his shoulder. Tyler looked at Pete wide eyed.

"As I was saying… If you want, I can throw it at you" I told Jay while I encased Pete in my force field just in case he put his shoulder back in place and try to attack me. Jay looked at Pete amazed and Ty let the log he had on his hand fell to the floor…not good.

"Come on Tyler, do something with that" I told him still looking at Jay. Tyler had me worried, if he didn't improve his attacks on women, I wouldn't let him fight… Ty took the log again and lighted it on. He was amazed because he could do that without putting his hand on his head. I looked at it for a second and turned it off with my empathy and he huffed.

"Oh, come on!" he whined.

"You have to keep it burning no matter what I do" I told him and in that instance Jay threw a log at me which I froze in mid air. He then started to run and threw more logs which I vanished alternating my energy waves and combustion powers. When I looked at Jay again he was really close and was about to attack me so I waved my hand and threw him away from me. It was kind of hard to separate every power that fast, but I managed.

"Tyler, a little help, please?" Jay said from the top of a tree.

"What do you want me to do? Burn the tree?" he said and Jay glared at him.

"You should be able to throw some sort of fireballs, Tyler. Thrown them at me, distract me so Jay can attack me" I told him while I saw Jay descending the tree.

"Surround her with fire" Pete yelled from his place "And get me out of here… this thing is hard" he said pounding the shield. When he was going to hit it harder I let him go, he barely had time to catch himself before falling on the ground; he looked at me at me with a glared. He immediately ran at me and I surrounded him with fire channeling Ty's.

"Something like this?" I asked him smirking. He looked at me smirking and then ran quickly inside the circle of fire I made. The dirt was rising until it put out the fire and he stopped grinning like a mad man.

"Saw that in 'The last air bender' movie wanted to try it; TV teaches us good tricks" I looked at him and smiled, then I imitated a few movements from the movie and threw him with my telekinesis.

"I saw that movie too"

"Ok, you did it good too, show off" he said dusting himself off. I wasn't paying too much attention too Jay which was stupid from me, and next thing I know, he was in front of me, I waved my hand to sent him flying but imagine my surprised when it was me who went flying; he channeled my gift. I barely had time to project myself to the top of a tree and surround myself with my shield. My mate was good.

"Where are you?" Jay shouted. I took a deep breath and appeared behind him. He was about to say something when I threw him three energy balls quickly. He dodged two but one hit him and he flinched a little. Pete came to help him but I sent him flying again. Tyler looked at all the logs that were at his feet and light them on fire and then threw them at me. I was glad he was attacking, but then I noticed that none of the logs where getting to me, he wasn't even aiming at me. I was fighting Jay, dodging and ducking to avoid his punches and he was doing the same. I knew if I attack him with my powers again he would used it against me, so I tried to do it at the old way, hand in hand. When Tyler's torches were close I froze them and moved them toward Jay but he was fast. Pete jumped out of nowhere and joined the fight. I was fighting against both of them and was getting tired so sent them flying in different directions; Jasper wasn't concentrated on my powers so that time he couldn't use my gift. They flipped in mid air and ran towards me again, when they were about to catch me I levitated out of their way and they actually hit each other, the noise they made was louder than a thunder. I was glad we were far away from mortals ears. Peter was about to jump to catch me when Jay put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him… Pete looked at him confused but Jasper shook his head and smirked… shit, he knew…

"Bella" Jay said and I smirked. I pulled my shield down and orbed to where me/Bella was and levitated beside her; I took her hand and pulled my shield in both of them, taking advantage at their closeness. It was good to know I could use different powers in Bella and me at the same time and that my brain was learning how to catalogue every move from both of us. We descended smirking at their faces.

"_How did you find out?"_

"At first I thought you had your physical shield surrounding you and maybe that was why I couldn't hear your heartbeat but then when you levitated I saw you flashed a little" he said and I watched my Bella form, but she was alright "It was a little flash on your right hand"

"Good to know that, I have to fix that" I said and looked my right hand through Bella. While I said that I was thinking how I was going to fix it, maybe I needed to focus more on Bella. Then I looked around and saw Tyler looking down.

"_Stay there; see if you can get out. I want to know if I can keep this up; I mean, my force field, my cloning and wherever power I use in my original form"_

"It would be so much better if we had some power to hit your shield with, that way we could see if demon's powers can debilitate it" Pete said looking at it.

"We'll do that later when Cole gets here, Pete"

"I'll try and see if my gift can do anything to it, maybe I could channel it"

"_You can try, if you want"_ I told him, but I knew he wouldn't be able to channel my shield, it was just mine. I turned my attention to Tyler who was just standing away from us feeling bad.

"Why didn't you attack me, Tyler?" I asked him kind of tired about it.

"I tried but I couldn't… I'm sorry"

"Why can't you? You know I can protect myself against your attacks, so?"

"I know you can protect yourself; it just that I don't want to attack you" he said looking down. I brushed my hair with my fingertips and realized I had a couple of leaves in it from the tree.

"_It's because I'm a woman?" _I asked getting my Bella form closer to him; he sighed but nodded.

"Maybe…" I sighed and took his hand. He looked at me and then at Bella. I knew he was a little uncomfortable with it so did Bella obviously, so Bella walked towards Jay and Pete and levitated in front of them. Pete was watching Bella smirking and shaking his head. Jay looked at Bella and winked and then kept trying to channel my shield.

"_Sent it some emotions to see if I can feel them" _Bella asked him and he nodded.

"Stop that shit" Pete said laughing hard and Jay shrugged his shoulder.

"Be glad I just send it giddiness and not pain"

"_I guess it doesn't work either, I didn't feel that. I just felt like you were attacking it but not the feelings… That's good for us"_

"Yeah…" Pete huffed again and laid down on the ground tapping the shield softly while he whistled lowly. Jay just smiled at Bella and we stayed there starring at each other and even though it looked like Jay was completely concentrated on my Bella form he was also watching my true form from his place. I guess that's a good thing about being a vampire, you could do various things at the same time. I assume my brain works like that when I have Bella out, because she does everything I want and I'm totally aware of her. I sighed and focused my true form on Tyler again.

"Tyler, you need to learn how to hit a woman…"

"What?" he asked a little confused.

"Ok, that sounded wrong when I said it out loud, but you get my point" I said and Pete and Jay laughed from inside the shield, I just rolled my eyes in both of my forms and thought about shrinking my shield but didn't "Ty, you need to understand that we're going up against a witch and a vampire and their army… both leaders are women that want to kill us… to kill me. I need to be sure that you're going to be able to kill them, to protect us. They are evil creatures that won't think twice before hurting Rose, Alice, Char or me. I need to be sure you would be able to protect us and protect yourself because if they see they are your weakness they are going to sent women after you to kill you. I'll send you somewhere else if you can't do it, I won't let you fight with us. You'll be a liability"

"I can protect you, I own you and your family a lot; the least I can do is protect you. I won't go anywhere. I'll stay with you… I love you, Prue. You're the only family I have left"

"I'm not your only family, we all are" I told him "And I'm sorry, but if I don't see you practicing with Alice, Rose and Char, attacking them, I'll orb you to magic school before the fight…" I told him and he nodded "Why are you so afraid?"

"I don't want to be evil" he sighed and sat on the floor.

"Ty, you have to let that go; you won't turn evil because of it, actually you're doing all this for a greater good, so I'm sure it won't turn you evil. Tyler, you're good… you have to accept yourself; you need to understand that being what you are doesn't make you evil, but if you can't accept what you are, if you hate to be a Firestater, I'll strip you from your gift and leave you mortal forever… think about it" I let him there to think about it and orbed besides my Bella form. I didn't want to make him mortal but if that was the only way he could be happy with himself I will do it. Jay was still trying to get out "How are you doing?" I asked even thought I knew how they were doing.

"Not to well, which is good; every time I try to hit it with my gift it bounds back and hit Peter"

"I'm even getting a headache for all the emotions swirling in this thing" Pete told me glaring playfully at Jay.

"That's good; it means if a demon threw fireballs from inside of it, they will kill it" I said while I sensed someone was close "Also it means that you won't be able to practice your new powers inside of it, you could kill yourself"

"Now I'm kind of relieve Jasper used his empathy on it… What is it?" Pete asked and Jay looked around.

"It's just Cole" I said and three seconds later he appeared in the middle of Bella and me.

"Prue, Bella… how are you my little one?" he asked giving me/us a kiss on the forehead.

"Good, Cole. How was the hunting trip?" I asked hugging him with both me's and he gladly accepted our embrace. He was feeling loved.

"It was… weird… I mean, I'm the demon yet I wouldn't eat that. I like my meat cooked, thank you very much"

"_So far, me too"_ I told him and he winked at me.

"What happened here?" Cole asked looking and the smoking backyard "And why are this two inside your shield while Tyler is whining over there?"

"We are here because we were training with PB and she encased us here" Pete told him still on the floor "We can't get out"

"I was trying to affect the shield with my empathy but it only bounded back and affected Peter and then I tried to channel it but nothing happened; I couldn't feel it per se, so…"

"Well, maybe it's because her shield is part of herself, it's not just a gift is part of her being, you can't channel her…" Cole said and Jay nodded in amazed "Alright… but what about fire boy…?"

"_Well, we had a talk and he's thinking about it"_

"Was it about him attacking women...?" he asked and I nodded "Good, hope he learned how to do it or he won't be fighting" he said and I nodded again.

"Where is my mate?" Pete asked looking at the trees.

"She's still hunting or trying… you should have seen her face when she first bit Bambi's mother" Cole said smirking.

"Bambi's mother…? Cole, come on"

"I know you appreciated my joke… anyway, I left before they finish eating, didn't enjoy watching that… they take too long; I guess they don't want to return to the training so fast"

"Yeah, I get that"

"Darling, would you mind getting us out of here?"

"_Sure thing, Jay" _I told him and dropped my shield "_I let this form go, I'm kind of tired"_ I said and looked at Jay who didn't hesitated this time and came to me/Bella and gave me a kiss. I smiled and disappeared

"How long have you been doing this?"

"For six hours and thirty five minutes" Jay told him. I didn't know it has been this much, no wonder I was tired and it was already dark out here. The burned trees were the ones lighting the patio.

"Did you have lunch or dinner?" Cole asked knowing I didn't and Jay looked down.

"No; I had a late breakfast so I'm still not hungry and I wasn't going to stop in the middle of the fight to eat"

"Well, you finished for now. Let's eat"

"Sure, why don't you go with Ty and prepare something, I'll go in a minute" I told Cole, he looked at Jay and understood.

"Sure…"

"I'll go with you two, I'll tell you how I was used as a torch this morning" Pete said winking at me and they went inside with Ty.

"Jasper, what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"You know I know that's a lie"

"I know…"

"So…"

"I forgot you needed to eat… I'm a vampire with perfect memory and I forgot my mate needed to eat" he said looking at the burning trees.

"I'm the witch-lighter with the stomach and I forgot it… so? It's not like missing one lunch is going to kill me. What I told Cole was the truth, I wasn't going to stop in the middle of training to go eat, I never did that… when I trained with my aunt Phoebe we always had a good breakfast and practiced all day until diner when mom threaded us to blow the basement if we didn't go up to eat" I told him and he smiled a bit.

"I'm not good for you; I shouldn't be your mate" he said and hearing him said those words hurt me "I should be paying more attention to your needs" he said holding me closer to him when he noticed I got tensed. I laced my fingers around his neck and gave him a little kiss which he accepted eagerly. I didn't want him to say or think those things, those things worried me.

"You are the perfect mate for me and you were actually attending my primordial need; you were training me, and thanks to that I'm getting a better handle of my powers which mean you'll be able to turn me in no time; I'll be like you and I will be a hell to destroy in a fight… so please, don't say those things to me again, don't tell me you shouldn't be my mate, because that makes me feel insecure; that makes me think that… you don't want me as your mate because I'm not like you and we haven't… you know, mated… and that hurts me" I told him looking down. I didn't want him to see me crying but of course he knew I was crying, I'm sure he could smell my tears.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm sorry… I'm your mate and I want to be your mate, I love you, don't you ever doubt that, never. I love you, forever" he said looking me in the eyes "I don't care if you're not a vampire, I wouldn't care if you had three eyes and four hands, and I know we haven't done mated that way… but you're still mine and I'm still yours"

"Then why you said those stupid things?"

"I said that because sometimes I get stupid" he said and I smiled a bit "I love you with everything I am, I love you more than life itself, you're my everything; I know what I said was a little melodramatic but don't doubt for even a second that I love you and that I am the luckiest man in the world because I have you as my mate, because your mine, because you belong with me… maybe I'm acting like an idiot because I'm a little emotional or maybe it's because I haven't even mark you or anything…"

"Mark me? What's that?" I never read about a mark.

"Vampires mark their mates by biting them…" he said shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing but I was sure it meant a lot.

"Are you able to bite me without turning me?" we are mates, we should do what mates do…

"You want me to mark you right now while you're human?"

"I actually like the idea of you marking me and right now is the best moment, unless you want to keep been stupid?"

"No, I don't want to be a stupid… I'll do it, I'll mark you" he said watching me and I nodded.

"Ok, well, wait a second… Pete, please, tell Cole and Tyler that Jay and I will be back later" I said and looked at Jay to see if Peter responded.

"Peter said he would" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"What else he said?" I asked suspecting Pete had a comment for Jay.

"He was also making fun of me for acting stupid" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we'll do it somewhere else" I said and took his hand and then orbed to the meadow where we had our first date "I want you to do it here"

"Our meadow…" he said smiling and looking around and then at me "Isn't it dark for you?" he asked me, so I waved my hand and little blue clouds appeared above us… I learned that trick from my dad "Whoa"

"Yeah, where are you going to mark me?"

"Since I'm going to mark you as a 'human' I'll bite your wrist"

"Where would you do it if I was a vampire?"

"On your neck…"

"Then why don't you do it there?" I asked because I was curious and he smirked. He grabbed me and spoke softly in my ear.

"Because I want to mark you in there when you and I become one" he said making me shiver; I wanted that too.

"You know I want you, right? Badly… but something in me tells me it's not the time" I told him truthfully.

"I know, darling… and we'll do it when the time is right, that doesn't mean we can have fun right now" he said wiggling his brows and kissed me very passionately. When I couldn't breathe anymore his lips left mine and he kissed my neck, his teeth barely scratching my skin, making me want him even more, which I thought was impossible… we were kissing, moaning and breathing hard. I was so into Jay that I didn't notice the moment we laid down on the forest ground, I just realized that when I felt Jay grinding against me and I grasped the grass with one of my hands, the other was busy in Jay's hair. Feeling Jay's body on mine was amazing, I couldn't get enough. I needed more, that grinding thing we were doing was driving me crazy; when I felt I was about to explode, Jay grabbed my hand and bit my wrist, it did hurt a bit, but it was a good kind of pain that made me explode… I looked at Jasper who was still grinding at me but slower and purring while he was lapping my wrist… it sting a little but felt great… Jasper looked up at me and smiled and then looked around with eyes wide open.

"Darling…"

"Yeah?"

"Look around" I was still a little bit high and then confused with that but still looked around and understood what he meant; my blue cloud were shinning there were leaves floating around us and drops of water too…. "It's magical"

"That's me…" I said and focused my mind on my telekinesis and pulled it in…

"I love you… you're mine" he whispered to me. He kissed my wrist and then kissed my lips.

"And I love you…" I said smiling softly, while he stroked my mark with his fingertips "When I become a vampire, would you let me bite you?"

"Of course… I would like that very much"

"Good, because I would like that too… everyone needs to know your mine… meanwhile I'll just attack every vampire that believes you're single and want to mingle with you" I told him trying to keep a straight face and he nodded doing the same… after a while he stoop up with me in his arms and kissed me again. Did I mention how much I love his kisses? Because I do love them… I love him…

"We need to go back… you need to eat, and give us powers"

"Yes, Major Whitlock" I said and he growled

"Prue, I'm trying to take you back to the manor, but if you keep this up I won't"

"Is that a promise or a thread?"

"Prudence" he said pushing me against a tree and kissing my neck.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, you're not" he knew me too well "Come on, take us to the manor…"

"Yes, Major" I said and orbed to the manor while we kissed.

"Oh, come on little one… stop sucking his face, we are going to eat" Cole said from the stool. I just laughed while Jay sat us on another stool.

"So, what do we have here?" I asked and Pete put a plate in front of me.

"Bambi's mother in a bed of potatoes"

"Awe, tell me that's not deer. I don't eat deer…" I said looking at my dish with a frown and they all laughed.

"No, it's not. I just wanted to see your face" Pete told me still laughing while I glared at him.

"That was the face your wife made when she bit the poor deer" Cole told him and it was Pete's turn to glare at Cole.

"It's chicken" Ty told me while he was eating his meal.

"Good, I love chicken… thanks for this, guys…" I told him and they smiled at me.

"You welcome, sugar" we ate while we told Cole about our training session and Cole laughed at the things Pete did… I noticed Cole saw my mark but he didn't say anything about it, just shrugged his shoulders a bit. Half our later the guys where back and we introduced Char to Ty… Ty looked at her for a while but then go used to her. I made Char and Pete immune to Ty's fire… And now I just need to figure out which powers are better in each of them…

**Hope you like it! See you, Yasric…**


End file.
